Rosa a Alta Velocidad
by pameexhatakee
Summary: Bueno trata de que Sakura es una corredora de autos clandestinas y Sasuku su principal rival, de ellos nacera el amo? SasuxSaku Resumen completo adentro entren pliss...inspiracion rapido y furioso. espero les gustee. a mi iwal sme gusto musho.
1. Relampago

**_Hola! aqui vuelvo yo, me base en la pelicula rapido y furioso, no se si basee pero se me prendio la ampolleta para el fic mientras veia la peliculaa una aclaracion no es plagio._**

**_Sumary: _**_Sakura es una muy buena Corredora, ejeem muy muy bueno conocida por todos en el mundo motor de Tokio. quien se fue ace dos años a estudiar medicina a estados unidos y que volvio a japon para terminar su ultimo año en Tokio. alli conocera al mejor corredor que ahi en Tokio en estos momentos un arrogante chico pelinegro, ambos lucharan por el titulo de "el mejor corredor de Tokio2 pero quien sabe de la competeeencia y rivalidad nacera el amor eso espero..._

** _Relampago_**

-Listos…Tres, Dos, Uno Partieron –Grito una chica rubia de cuatro coletas que estaba entre dos autos que en cuanto ella grito partieron a máxima velocidad en una de las mas esperadas carreras de autos clandestinas, programadas por la Organización Sharingan. Quienes era la máxima Mafia de autos, eran los que mandaban y organizaban todo lo que tenia que ver con Autos, robos de Autos, venta clandestina de partes y todo lo que tenia que ver con las carreras clandestinas de autos en Tokio, eran los mas respetados ya sea por su talento al volante o por su brutalidad en las calles.

--unos momentos después de que hallan iniciado la carrera un auto negro con destellos azabaches y llamaradas de intenso fuego rojo cruzaba la meta en considerable ventaja para con el corredor rival que iba varios metros detrás de el. Cuando el auto negro se para baja de el un guapísimo chico de unos veinticuatro años, de piel nívea, desordenado cabello color negro azabache, alto y un cuerpo bien fornido. Tenia una apariencia muy rebelde, típica de el bajo mundo, unos vaqueros negros con zapatillas converse negras con detalles rojos y una playera negra ajustada al cuerpo de manga corta que atrás decía: "The Master". Tenía un tatuaje de un dragón Chino en su brazo derecho arriba un poco mas abajo del hombro y otro en el brazo izquierdo partiendo de la muñeca hasta el codo que era una serpiente negra con toques de verde enrollada en el brazo y un pircing en cada oreja además de otro en la lengua. En fin el chico era muy guapo poseía una actitud arrogante que se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Un chico rubio con intensos ojos azules se le acerco con gran euforia, el Chico vestía un vaquero color mezclilla y una sudadera blanca. Tenia dos aros en la boca bajo el labio y dos tatuajes, en el brazo derecho tenia un dragón Chino al igual que el pelinegro y en la espalda tenia un tatuaje gigantesco de un zorro naranjo de nueve colas del cual solo se apreciaban las colas por la sudadera y al igual que el otro chico era muy guapo—

-Teme, eso fue genial y como le ganaste el auto ya podremos desarmarlo y tener todos los repuestos para arreglar el auto que rompiste la semana pasada –grito eufórico el rubio-

-Hmnp, no seas tan chillón o acaso creíste que perdería ante alguien como él –dijo serio el pelinegro-

-No seas así Sasuke, que te servio de algo la idea de Naruto, porque si no te abría costado caro las refacciones del auto –dijo un chico de coleta y aros en las orejas con actitud despreocupada-

-Si, hay que reconocer que fue buena idea Naruto, eso de que Sasuke corriera y que la apuesta fueran los autos –Dijo un chico con marcas en su cara con aspecto perruno-

-Ves, si yo soy genial, solo a mi se me ocurre esta brillante idea –Grito arrogante pero chillón el hiperactivo chico-

-Vamos Naruto no celebres tanto, que ahora te toca a ti correr y mas vale que ganes porque tu también debes ganar el auto si no el dinero saldrá de tu bolsillo -dijo serio u peliblanco de mascara-

-No seas pesimista Kakashi, aparte el dinero no es problema y esto lo hacemos solo por diversión…no es así chicos ¿? –pregunto alegre y todos lo miran con una sonrisa arrogante como diciendo claro no hay nadie mejor que nosotros- Bueno ahora a Correr ¡!

MIESTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR…

-Estas segura Sakura-chan que quieres ir para esos lugares –pregunto preocupada una pelinegra a su amiga-

-No te preocupes Hinata, recuerda que ese lugar es mi hogar, mi casa, mi vida y mis fantasías. No me pasara nada, recuerdalo –dijo muy tranquila-

-Lo se, pero aun así me pongo nerviosa, tu creciste ahí y me da miedo que te pase algo –dijo ya mas tranquila-

-No te preocupes por mi, los se manejar, aparte una de las razones por las volví a Japón es esa, no te preocupes me cuidare tu vete al Hotel y yo vuelvo en la noche solo ire un rato –Dijo tranquilizándola-

-Esta bien, cuidate y nos vemos Sakura-chan –dijo Hinata tranquila-

-si, adiós Hinata –respondió Sakura y se fue del lugar-

EN EL LUGAR DE LAS CARRERAS

-Ven les dije que esto era buna idea –Dijo un Rubio-

-Al fin piensas Dobe –respondió arrogante Sasuke-

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Usurankotonkaxi

-Baka

-Ya paren si, que no tienen 5 años –Respondió hastiado un chico de cabello largo y negro amarado abajo y de unos ojos perlados-

-Hmnp

CON SAKURA….

-Esto sigue igual no a cambiado, a ver son –dijo mirando su reloj- las 12:25, si es que de verdad no han cambiado deben estar corriendo a esta hora –dijo muy feliz y se dirigió al lugar donde siempre se hacían las carreras. Después de unos minutos de caminar llego, y efectivamente no se equivoco estaban haciendo carreras, recordó donde se ubicaban siempre sus amigos y esperando no equivocarse fue hacia allá-

-Valla no me equivoque, ahí están, es algo obvio Naruto sigue igual de hiperquinetico –se acerco un poco mas hasta quedar a una corta distancia y grito- Naruto ya deja de chillar –dijo en un tono medio sarcástico-burlón-molesto. Naruto quedo inmóvil unos segundos luego se voltio y ahí la vio parada tras de el, ella Sakura su mejor amiga de la infancia estaba mas hermosa desde la ultima vez que la vio, llevaba unos pantalones pitillos con unas converse verdes y una playera verde sin con los hombres rebajados no muy ajustada pero tampoco suelta, con su largo cabello rosa suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Tenía un aro en la nariz y otro en la lengua. Tenia tres tatuajes uno en la parte baja de la espalda (era como de esos que siempre usan las chicas ahí negro así largo, bueno espero que lo entiendan) otro abajo del cuello mas arriba de los pechos que era una media luna negra al revés (porsiacaso es el de Sailor Moon, de BlackMoon), y otro en el brazo derecho que era dos espirales (el símbolo ANBU)-

-Sakura-chan ¡! - dijo o mas bien grito el rubio y se acerco a ella y la abrazo efusivamente-

-Ya…suéltame Naruto que no puedo respirar –dijo entrecortadamente para que Naruto la soltara ya que la apretaba muy fuerte-

-Lo siento, pero dime cuando volviste y porque según yo aun te queda un año ¿? –pregunto emocionado el rubio-

-volví hoy, y volví por 2 cosas una que terminare mis estudios de medicina aca y la segunda es que los extrañaba mucho, aparte Estados Unidos, no es como aca, no habian carreras de buena calidad como aca lo extrañaba –dijo muy alegre-

-Nosotros igual te extrañabas mucho, pero ven los chicos también te deben querer Saludar –le dijo y ambos fueron hasta donde estaban todos los demás-

-Valla siguen todos aquí, no se ha ido ninguno, que sorpresa –dijo irónicamente- igual los extrañe mucho Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji y Gaara – Y les dedico una linda sonrisa que ellos respondieron todos se saludaron, ahí fue cuando Sakura noto la presencia de alguien mas- Naruto quien es el ¿? –dijo apuntando a Sasuke-

-El es Uchiha Sasuke, es nuevo llego poco después de que tu te fuiste a estudiar –Dijo Naruto

-Así que el nuevo, no lo había visto nunca por aquí, nunca pensé que admitirían a alguien mas a Sharingan, sus planes salían perfecto solo entre ustedes ¿? –pregunto inocentemente Sakura

-A que te refieres Sakura –dijo nerviosos el rubio-

-Naruto, no soy tonta o creen que no se que ustedes son La Organización Sharingan, por favor siempre lo e sabido se de sus cosas turbias –dijo tranquilamente-

-Pero, yo creí qe no, a ti nunca te gusto esto –dijo medio culpable-

-Nunca me gusto, yo se que nunca seré parte de Sharingan pero eso no significa que no los acepte es su estilo de vida, no el mío, pero no soy tonta Naruto aunque ustedes nunca me lo dijeron yo se perfectamente que ustedes son los cabecillas de Sharingan

-No te molesta, ósea no te decepciona ¿? –Pregunto aun mas culpable Naruto-

-No te preocupes, yo los quiero tal cual son, no pretendo que cambien ni nada por el estilo, a ustedes les gusta todo esto y les divierte, yo no se los voy a impedir, es normal

-Tu eres genial Sakura, por eso eres la única chica que permitimos este aquí en nuestro equipo –grito Naruto

-Lo se –dijo arrogante pero en broma-

-Y tu ¿? –dirigiéndose a Sasuke- También corres ¿?

-Es el mejor de por aquí hoy en día Sakura –respondió Naruto y Sasuke la miro arrogante, pero para sorpresa de Sasuke esto no intimido en lo mas mínimo a la chica-

-Pues eso lo veremos –dijo en tono desafiante y Sasuke se sorprendió un poco-

-Quieres correr contra mi ¿? –pregunto arrogante y Sakura asintió- Por favor que oportunidad tiene una chica como tu contra un corredor como yo, además es probamente que con suerte sepas conducir

--Naruto iba a contestar pero Sakura lo detiene- en serio crees eso ¿? –pregunto altanera-

-Vamos eres una chica, que mas se puede esperar tienes cuando con suerte 20 años, y si conduces eres una novata y yo no me gasto conduciendo contra basuras –dijo arrogante y los chicos incluido Naruto estaban muy sorprendidos porque si las cosas sucederían como ellos pensaban Sasuke se iba a tragar todas sus palabras-

-Vamos que tan difícil puede ser correr contra una chica, o que te da miedo ¿? –dijo desafiante-

-Ok! Tu te lo buscaste, sta bien Correremos, pero hagámoslo mas interesante, apostemos –dijo aun arrogante el pelinegro-

-Esta bien, que apostamos –dijo tranquila-

--Sasuke se acerco a ella hasta quedar frente a frente- Si yo gano, pasas toda la noche en mi cama –Sasuke tenia que admitirlo esa chica era muy hermosa y sexy-

-Esta bien –Sasuke se sorprendió, pero pensó que era solo otra fan que lo encontraba irresistible y buscaba pasar un rato con el- pero si yo gano tu me da TU auto –dijo Sakura arrogante-

-Mi Auto ¿? –pregunto confundido-

-Si, o que te da miedo perderlo ¿? –dijo burlona-

-Yo no perderé, pero esta bien…Hecho mi auto versus tu cuerpo –Dijo pervertidamente esto ultimo-

-Hecho –dijo muy tranquila para el gusto del pelinegro-

-Con que auto correrás ¿? –pregunto el Uchiha-

-Naruto ¡! –grito la pelirosa y alzo la mano Sasuke la miro confundido pero unos segundos después unas llaves estaban en ella- con este

--Ambos fueron a buscar sus respectivos autos y se pusieron en la linea de partida—

-Estas segura, el es muy bueno –dijo un Gaara, a quien ella no conocía tanto ya que el llego dos meses solamente antes de que ella se fuera-

-Si es muy bueno –dijo Naruto

-Mejor que relámpago ¿? –pregunto divertida la pelirosa y Naruto la miro aun mas divertido-

-Algunos dicen que si, otros dicen que no hay nadie mejor que relámpago-

-Relámpago, es una porquería ese Corredor ya no cuenta por estos lados –dijo molesto es uchiha -

-_"Corredor" _–Pensó la pelirosa asiendo énfasis en la letra o –_"eso ya lo veremos" _–

-Estas segura de eso niñita –pregunto arrogante el Uchiha-

-Claro que si…

-Entonces prepárate para pasar una noche en mi cama –dijo arrogante a lo que la chica solo sonrió arrogante-

--Temari se puso en medio de ambos autos, los dos corredores se miraron por ultima vez y luego fijaron su mirada en el Camino- Listos…tres, dos, uno partieron ¡!- grito Temari y ambos autos partieron, al principio iban muy parejos, pero luego Sasuke empezó a tomarle ventaja estaban apunto de llegar a la parte cuando debían dar la vuelta y Sasuke acciona el Nitro (Nitro: es un gas que le da mas potencia al auto, ósea hace que valla mas rápido) y le toma gran ventaja a la chica-

-"_Valla novato" –Piensa Sakura-_

--dan la vuelta a gran velocidad, van corriendo en el ultimo tramo y Sasuke se siente muy orgulloso ya que cree que ya gano, pero en eso gira su cabeza y se topa con la arrogante mirada de la chica, quien lo mira y le hace un saludo de despedida con la mano y se aleja dejándolo atrás, ¿Razón? Habia utilizado el Nitro, de mejor Manera que el Uchiha, Sakura cruza la meta y unos segundos después la cruza el Uchiha, todos comienzan a gritar y aplaudir a la chica que venció al ahora mejor corredor de autos en Tokio, todos se preguntaban quien era el gran corredor que había vencido al chico. Pero todas esas dudas se esfumaron cuando vieron bajar del auto a una cabellera rosa, y bueno quien mas tendría el pelo rosa ¿? Nadie, nadie mas que…ella.

El Uchiha bajo de su auto muy pero muy cabrevado, ósea aparte de que le habían ganado, le habia ganado una chica, y mas encima una chica que no superaba los veinte años—

-Como fue que me ganaste ¿? –le grito histérico el pelinegro-

-Bueno por dos simples razones, la primera no soy una Novata en lo mas mínimo y la segunda Relámpago no es Hombre…es una chica, de un lindo y exótico cabello color rosa –Dijo burlona y arrogante. El Uchiha quedo muy sorprendido acaso ese gran corredor del que tanto se habla que haba antes de que el llegara a Tokio era una chica, y no solo una mujer si no que una mujer de en ese entonces unos 18 años ¿? Eso era imposible-

-Que ¿?- Dijo confundido-

-Sasuke-Teme te presento a Sakura Haruno, mas conocida como Relámpago, la mejor Corredora que Tokio algunas vez allá visto –dijo orgulloso Naruto pasándole un brazo por detrás abrazándola, Sasuke quedo medio sorprendido aun le costo un poco ocultarlo y Sakura lo miraba con una expresión de lo mas arrogante digna de admiración del mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha-

-Sorprendido Sasuke-Dijo irónico Kakashi –

-Kakashi-Sensei ¡! –grito emocionada Sakura y corrió a abrazarlo quien la recibió gustoso-

-Sensei ¿? –cuestiono confundido el Uchiha-

-Si, este es el hombre que me enseño todo lo que yo se de Autos y por el soy la corredora que soy ahora –dijo orgullosa la chica pelirosa-

-Pero la alumna supero al maestro –dijo Kakashi muy orgulloso de la que una vez fue la tímida chica que el crió desde los 10 años y la misma que apenas 5 años después ya manejaba autos mejor que muchos expertos Corredores y que no mucho tiempo después logro superarlo-

-Te extrañe tanto sensei –dijo alegremente-

-Que ya no soy tu sensei Saku –dijo en forma de reproche-

-Lo se, pero para mi siempre serás mi impuntual Sensei –Dijo alegre y Kakashi solo sonrió resignado- A por cierto, donde esta mi auto ¿? –pregunto ansiosa y Kakashi apunto a Naruto quien estaba muy muy nervioso y Sakura se temió lo peor y ya comenzaba a odiar al rubio –Naruto donde esta mi auto ¿? –dijo en un tono muy amenazante-

-Sakura te dije ya que te quiero mucho –pregunto inocentemente el rubio y Sakura lo miro con una cara que decía : dime que paso por que si no te juro que te mato, Naruto trago saliva y comenzó a hablar- Bueno, es que…mira lo que pasa es que yo estaba en el taller, trabajando con el Nitro y…

-Y que Naruto ¿? –pregunto muy molesta-

-Sin querer ice explotar el taller, y bueno tu auto, mmm no lo saque y bueno….exploto junto con el taller –dijo y se tapo la cara con los brazos esperando lo peor pero eso no llego lo único que vio fue a Sakura con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que sus oidos habían escuchado-

-Como mierda fue que no sacaste mi auto, como mierda fue que no tuviste cuidado ¡! ¡!-Grito furiosa la chica e iba directo a pegarle pero Kakashi la sostiene- Déjame, suéltame para matarlo con mis propias manos

-Saku cálmate y recuerda que ya tienes auto- Le dijo Kakashi y ella paro en seco-

-Es cierto –mira el auto- pero hay un problema el color no me gusta ….Me ayudarías a arreglarlo Shikamaru –el aludido asintió con la cabeza y Sasuke palideció ya que Shikamaru era el estilista de autos de Sharingan-

-Que…que le harás a mi auto –pregunto aterrado-

-Perdón…Mira yo le cambiare el color a MI auto –dijo arrogante la chica y Sasuke palideció- bueno yo me voy, vine con una amiga y ella se preocupa mucho por mi, y aunque le dije que estaría bien no creo que se quede tranquila si no hasta que llegue, cuídense y nos vemos, ya mañana hablaremos mas, Shikamaru a los dos nos vemos y a las dos es a las dos sabes como con el horario –Dijo y Shikamaru asintió con un susurro de esto es problemático, con esto dicho la chica se subió a su nuevo auto y se fue no sin antes despedirse de todos-

-Teme –Sasuke lo miro- sabes…el color favorito de Sakura es el rosa –le dice muy muy divertido y Sasuke la miro aterrado, ósea quien no ¿? Al chico frio y adorador del negro y los colores oscuros, primero le gana el auto una choca y segundo la misma chica va a pintar su auto de rosa--

_**Dejen RR plis, dijamne que les parecio sea bueno o malo pero en buenaaa ondaa plis! gracia**_


	2. Modificando el Ferrari

Espero qe les gusteeeee

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Sakura iba en el ascensor del hotel en el cual se quedaba con Hinata luego de estacionar su nuevo Ferrari, tal y como ella lo pensaba el auto del pelinegro era simplemente genial, lastima que ahora le perteneciera a ella.

Cuando entro a la habitación del hotel encontró a Hinata despierta y leyendo un libro a lo que ella solo puede suspirar

-Hina te dije que no me esperaras –dijo en tono de reproche-

-Lo se, pero sabes como soy. ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien . Siguen igual no han cambiado en nada y lo mejor es que corrí contra un chico amargado y frió

-y como te fue?

-De maravilla, obviamente gane y lo mejor fue que me quede con su auto. Un Ferrari negro impresionante –dijo orgullosa la pelirosa-

-jajajaa Sakura-chan nunca me has contado nada acerca de tus amigos

-A no??, pues creo que lo olvide. Mira ellos son mi familia, yo a los 10 años me quede sin papá ni mamá, ellos murieron en un accidente como sabes, Kakashi-sensei era el mejor amigo de mi papá, el lucho por mi custodia y la ganó. Desde ese entonces el me crió, él es un corredor y siempre estuvo metido en esa vida de motores, el nunca me metió a mi y siempre me mantuvo al margen de lo que el hacia, yo sola me metí, me empezó a llamar la atención y los comencé a acompañar. A las 11 ya había aprendido a conducir y a los 14 años Kakashi me dejo correr y comencé con principiantes en las carreras programadas por Sharingan, ahí corría junto con Naruto que es mi mejor amigo es 4 años mayor que yo, a los 15 ya era muy buena. A los 16 ya nadie me vencía era…Relámpago por que era de verdad muy rápida. Adoro correr me encanta esa adrenalina que siento cuando estoy frente al volante. Bueno a los 18 me fui a Estados Unidos a estudiar medicina ya que Kakashi quería que fuera alguien y bla bla al final de mucho insistir acepte y todo lo demás lo sabes…

-wow! Eres excelente, toda una genio al volante –dijo Hinata emocionada-

-Tu no te quedas muy atrás Hina, también eres una genia en los deportes extremos –dijo Sakura burlona-

-no molestes

-jajaja, y bien Hina te iras donde tus padres?

-ya hable con ellos y me dijeron que me quedara hasta que termine mis estudios igual después cuando trabaje me mudo sola

-me alegro, yo me iré a vivir con Kakashi otra ves, me dijo que aun seguía mi pieza intacta, me dijo me tenia que decir algo, me adelanto un poco pero no lo escuche por que me dio flojera así que cuando valla con Shika-kun hablare con el.

-OK. Me alegro.

Ambas chicas se fueron a acostar. Al otro día ambas se bañaron, se arreglaron Hinata llevaba un vestido strapless por sobre la rodilla violeta. Sakura llevaba unos pitillos negros unas converse negras y una playera negra de "Mago de Oz" y una chaqueta negra con los sierres y botones en dorado opaco.

Bajaron a la recepción pagaron su estadía y Sakura pidió que le trajeran su auto y fue a dejar a Hinata hasta su casa

-Bueno Hina nos vemos, yo te llamó

-Si, aparte solo faltan dos semanas para empezar la universidad

-Lo se, pero bueno igual quiero que conozcas a mis amigos –dijo muy emocionada-

-Esta bien Saku. Bueno nos vemos

-Si adiós

Sakura se va en su auto y liego de unos 30 minutos iba llegando al taller donde siempre arreglaban los autos y se reunían, en fin el taller de Sharingan que estaba en la casa…ejem gran casa de Kakashi. Donde ya la esperaba un chico de coletas con cara de aburrimiento

-wow, me sorprende que estés aquí creí que tendría que esperarte –dijo sarcástica y burlona-

-te ibas a poner histérica y eso era muy problemático –dice con su habitual carea de aburrido

-jajajaja, sigues igual Shika-kun, ahora hiciste algo para mi –digo muy emocionada

-Ten

le dice y le entrega un cuadernillo de dibujo en el cual estaba dibujado el Ferrari negro…pero ahora era de un color rosa pálido, ni muy fuerte ni muy claro, con llamaradas de fuego intenso por los lados de color rosa fuerte y en el capos del auto en negro el nombre de Sakura en un graffiti

-Me encanto, lo amo en verdad tu talento crece cada día mas…lo haremos? –pregunto en un tono de suplica-

-es problemático, tendríamos que trabajar toda la tarde pero…

-Pero

-Que mas da...si digo que no me insistirás hasta que te diga que si, y como escucharte es problemático mejor dijo que si altiro…

-Gracias gracias te adoro gracias…

lo abraza y comienzan a trabajar, comienzan quitándole el color negro, lo pintan de nuevo, le hacen las llamaradas, le pintan el grafiti, dentro le hacen arreglos para que parezca mas femenino y muchas otras cosas.

Después de cómo 4 horas o quizás un poco mas dos jóvenes estaban sentados en el sofá del taller, una chica de 20 años y un joven de coleta de 24 años, los cuales estaban exhaustos y tenían manchas de pintura por todo su cuerpo sobre todo rosas. Luego de reposar un poco se fueron dentro de la casa, exactamente a la cocina para comer algo, cuando llegan se topan con Naruto y Sasuke venían recién llegando a la casa.

-Hola Sakura-chan –dijo alegremente el rubio-

-Hola Naruto –dijo alegremente y luego miro a Sasuke que estaba muy serio y tenia cara de enojado- ah…hola Sasuke

-Hmnp! –dijo molesto-

Sakura se acerco a Naruto, y le dijo por lo bajito en un susurro

-Naruto, Sasuke siempre esta enojado

Ante esto Naruto se rio

-Si Sakura siempre tiene esa cara de amargado

-Como no me sorprende ¬¬

Sakura se acerca a la despensa y saca de ella un paquete de papas fritas y se sirve un vaso de bebida. Se sentó en una silla y se puso a conversar con Naruto

-Y que has hecho Sakura?

-Yo, nada solo estuve hablando con Hina anoche y hoy se fue a su casa, ememme vine a ver a Shika y tengo que hablar con Kakashi…eso

-Hina?

-Si, mi mejor amiga, estudia conmigo Hinata Hyuga, deberías conocerla es muy simpática…

-Sii…Datebayo, Sakura porque estas llena de pintura?

-aa..eso es que con Shikamaru estábamos dándole toques nuevos al auto

-Toques? –pregunto Sasuke con miedo-

-Si, váyanlo a ver quedo genial

Todos se dirigieron a la sala del taller. Al entrar quedaron ambos chicos asombrados, pero de diferentes formas, Naruto estaba feliz por dos cosas, uno el auto habia quedado perfecto para Sakura y dos y la mas importante ver la cara que tenia Sasuke en este momento era único, simplemente genial.

Sasuke por su parte estaba como en estado de shock, tenia la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos, y se habia quedado inmóvil, ósea no lo podía creer, su auto su auto negro el auto de Sasuke Uchiha un chico que solo usaba colores oscuros totalmente negros ahora era…era…rosa!

-wow. Te quedo genial Shikamaru, que te parece Sasuke-Teme?

Sasuke como seguía en shock no lo escucho, Naruto le seguía hablando pero Sasuke aun no le respondía, el rubio se aburrió y comenzó a zamarrearlo muy fuerte, lo que hizo que Sasuke saliera del trance o estado de shock el problema es que salio…molesto

-Pero q ue mierda te pasa Dobe?

-es que no me contestabas…pero dime que tal el auto? Te gusta?

Sasuke mira nuevamente el auto y se acerca a el, niega con la cabeza como medio desesperado y luego se da media vuelta y mira a Sakura

-Que le hiciste? Esta…esta…esta rosa¡!

-Que te importa yo le coloco el color que quiera a MI auto

-pero esta rosa ¡!

-wow, nunca te vi así Teme ¡!

Sasuke lo mira con cara de odio y se va, naruto se despide de Sakura y se va detrás de Sakura. Luego de hacer los últimos retoques al auto Shikamaru también se va dejando a Sakura sola.

-Bien ahora a hablar con Kakashi

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

dejen RR plissss a mi me gusto


	3. El Motociclistaa

espero que les gusteee a mi me encanto

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

-Bien ahora a hablar con Kakashi

Al decir esto la pelirosa se volvió a meter en la casa y comenzó a buscar a Kakashi cuando no lo encontró se fue a la habitación del Hatake, entro y escucho que se estaba bañando, así que se acostó en la cama del chico a esperar que terminaran. Algunos minutos después apareció el Hatake en puros bóxer pero ni siquiera se acomplejo, ya que al vivir con la pelirosa eso era mas o menos normal

-Que paso?

-Que paso con que ¿?

-Jamás entras a mi pieza a menos que sea importante dices que te da asco ver esto tan ordenado

En efecto la habitación del Hatake era en extremo ordenada y la pelirosa siempre decía: "demasiado orden para mi" y ella solo levanta los hombros en señal de que no tenia ni la menor idea de que porque había entrado

-Sigues igual de ordenado –y hace unas muecas de asco- en fin, quiero saber si mi cuarto aun existe o también estallo

-jajajajaja no, tu cuarto existe esta como lo dejaste

-ok voy a verlo –dijo y salio para ir a su cuarto a los que Kakashi solo cerro la puerta de la pieza con llave, ya que cuando la chica entrara al cuarto seria su fin

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Se escucho un grito y unos pasos acercándose a la pieza e intento abrir la puerta mas no pudo, así que solo se puso a golpear la puerta con su gran fuerza

-Que fue lo que le hiciste a mi pieza ¡! –grito enojadísima

-Nada, solo la ordene un poquito

-Me gustaba desordenada

-Lo se, aa otra cosa, no vivo solo, en la ex-habitación de huéspedes es ahora la habitación de Sasuke

-Que, vives con el amargado –dice confundida

-Si

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH- grito aterrada

-Que paso ¿? –dijo preocupado-

-Eres Gay!!

Kakashi abrió la puerta y le grito :"No Soy Gay", pero ese fue un gran error ya que Sakura aprovecho y le pego un gran golpe que lo azoto con la puerta

-Así bien, me siento mas tranquila y lo del amargado me da igual, bye nos vemos Kakashi

Se va tranquila a su cuarto y arregla su ropa y sus cosas tal cual a ella le gusta: desordenado

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**-**Vamos Hina

-No Sakura

-Hinata quiero que conozcas a mis amigos

-Si eso lo are, pero no are lo otro

Sakura la abraza y le pide desesperadamente –Por favor Hinata, demuéstrales de lo que estas echa no seas vergonzosa, yaa

-Esta bien Sakura

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Eran ya las once de noche y estaban todos los chicos en las carreras de autos, aunque esta noche abría una competencia especial, habían también carreras de motos, Cuando estaban buscando un corredor para que compitiera con el mejor de Tokio, llega Sakura en una Moto color Negra azabache muy genial, bueno ella venia atrás abrazada a alguien que tenia un casco y un traje de motocicleta, Sakura se baja y queda frente a los chicos.

-Están buscando Motociclista

-Si, necesitamos que alguien corra por Sharingan, creo que será Neji es el que mejor corre de todos –Dijo Kakashi

-Pero Kakashi, Neji no es tan bueno

-Lo se, pero no hay nadie mas –Dijo subiendo los hombros y Sakura puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Yo tengo a alguien que correrá con gusto por Sharingan, es muy buena, genial –dijo orgullosa

-Esta bien, que corra

-Genial, esta listo –dijo feliz-

Sakura se va hacia donde esta el motociclista y habla con el, le cuesta un poco convencerlo, pero al final lo logra y solo le dice que corra como nunca, se ponen ambos motociclistas en posición.

-Quien es Sakura-chan

Sakura pone una sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa –te sorprenderás ahora solo ve

Las motocicletas se pusieron en marcha a toda velocidad iban muy parejos, pero de un momento a otro el motociclista de Sharingan tomo una gran ventaja, cuando dieron la vuelta el otro chico ocupo el nitro y se puso a la par. Lo empujo un poco asiendo que el motociclista se tambaleara un poco, cuando se estabiliza ve que en su camino hay un trozo de metal, que hace la forma como de una rampla, el motociclista sonríe y acelera y se dirige a la rampla, se lanza sobre ella y vuela por el impulso dado por la rampla, en el aire hace diversas piruetas de estilo libre, grandiosas que dejaron con la boca abiertas a todos.

Ella acelera y sobre pasa por una gran ventaja al otro chico y cruza la meta mas que victoriosa

-wow, el es genial, tiene que unirse –dijo sorprendido Naruto

-Dos cosas: Primero no lo ara, las competencias no son lo suyo prefiere el estilo libre, y Dos: **El **Es bueno ¿? –dijo sarcástica la pelirosa

-Que no lo viste, ese chico es genial –

-No eso lo se, me refiero al **El** –Naruto la mira confundido- Mira otra vez…

Naruto dirige la mirada hacia el chico´, y lo ve quitándose el casco y en vez de ver una imagen masculina ve la cara de una hermosa chica peliazul. En efecto es corredor era corredora y era nada mas que Hinata

-Wow! Es chica, es mujer –dijo atónito

-Claro y es la mejor, mira ven te la presento –agarro a Naruto de la mano y lo arrastro a donde Hinata. Cuando llega el ve que ella es hermosa y se sonroja al igual que Hinata, Sakura se da cuenta y se le cruza un maquiavélico plan para que sus amigos sean algo mas que amigos-

-Naruto ella es Hinata, Hinata el es Naruto –dice Feliz la chica y ambos solo se miran muy sonrojados- bueno los dejo para que se conozcan bye!

Satura se va casi corriendo de ahí, para dejarlos solos, cuando se detiene se da cuenta de que esta al lado de Sasuke quien conversa con una chica, Sakura se fijo en el y se dio cuenta de que era Ino, una hueca rubia con la cual Sakura se llevaba fatal, ella iba vestida con un top con mucho mucho escote y una pequeñita minifalda, en din tenia una apariencia y movimientos de perra.

Sakura se acerca a ellos

-Hola Puerca –Sakura la mira con arrogancia y asco

-aa..frente de marquesina

-Como a estado la perra mas perra de Tokio ¿? –dijo arrogante e Ino solo la miro molesta y desafiante- Que te molesto ¿? –Ino la mira con una cara de obvio- Que acaso quieres correr y ver quien es mejor ¿? –Ino la miro con asco y se fue sin antes decirle al pelinegro que pronto se verían de una forma tan..agg de puta.

-Hey estaba hablando con ella –dijo molesto-

-ay por favor, de verdad te querías meter con ella –dijo con asco-

-Tiene un buen cuerpo

-Yo pensé que tenias un poquito mas de dignidad –Sasuke la mira confundido- ósea mira a tu alrededor, cara que veas, Ino paso por su cama, esta mas gastada que cuero viejo…

-Enserio ¿? –pregunto medio asqueado-

-Claro chico ósea, es la perra de Tokio

-Y quien habla, tu apostaste tu cuerpo –dijo el acercándose a ella-

-Por favor, solo lo hice por que sabia que no me ganarías –dice Sakura y Sasuke se acerca mucho a ella hasta que sus bocas quedaron tan cerca que sus alientos chocaban.

-Eso solo fue suerte

Dijo arrogante el chico y Sakura se acerco aun mas hasta que cuando ella hablaba sus labios tenían un pequeño rose

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto –dijo arrogante la pelirosa

Y se fue dejando al pelinegro con unas enormes ganas de Besarla, pero no solo eso, ya que al chico le molestaba bastante que una chica se le resistiera y no solo eso sino que se diera el gusto de jugar con el, aparte de que no soportaba que la chica corriera mejor que el, el estaba completamente decidido a demostrarle que eso solo fue suerte y además se la llevaría a la cama para dejarle en claro que nadie era mejor que un Uchiha y que nadie se le podía resistir, el era un Uchiha y no permitiera que jugara con el

-Vas a caer niña…vas a caer…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Espero les alla gustado pliss dejenmeee RR! porfaa pa entuciasmarme y seguir escriviendo


	4. HipHop y Carreras

**ojala les gusteee**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

-Donde esta Sakura-chan ¡! –grito Naruto

-Ya te dije Naruto, fue a cambiarse de ropa junto con su amiga

-aaahh

Al rato aparecen Sakura con Hinata, Sakura llevaba una minifalda mezclilla toda gastada y con algunas hilachas bastante c

orta pero sin llegar a ser vulgar, una playera de un color rosa oscuro rebajada en los hombres larga que llegaba hasta mas debajo de la cadera simple pero a la vez hermosa, llevaba unas converse negras con caña laga hasta como un poco mas debajo de la rodilla.

Hinata iba vestida con unos shorts Verde esmeralda, bastante cortos unos 5 dedos debajo del muslo, una playera plateada grisácea con letras en negro que decían TOP GIRL y unas converse del mismo largo que Sakura pero en plateado.

Cuando ambas chicas venían caminando todos se le quedaron mirando ya que se veían preciosas, todos pero en especial 2 chicos, un rubio hiperactivo y un pelinegro que no paraba de jugar y lesear con su pircing. A lo que Naruto lo mira picadamente.

-eaeae Sasuke-Teme cual de las dos te gusto y espero que no sea Hinata-chan –grito el rubio

-Que estupideces dices Naruto- Respondió Sasuke intentando parecer indiferente-

-Tu solo juegas con tu arito cuando, quieres conseguir algo mucho, egea cual

-Que dobe eres, solo quiero ganarle a la chica nada mas –dijo el Uchiha aunque no era del todo mentira, el si quería ganarle pero además debía admitir que la chica se veía muy muy bien

-Sigues con eso ¿?

-Claro que si, nadie me puede ganar, eso solo fue suerte –dijo arrogante

-No fue suerte, jamás le ganaras a Sakura-chan por algo es la mejor –dijo naruto orgulloso a lo que Sasuke solo respondiócon un monosílabo ya muy conocido por todos.

Llevaban ya un buen rato, corriendo compitiendo molestándose y tonteando, cuando Neji pone Música con unos parlantes gigantes, bueno el era el mas adicto a la música de todos , del Hip-Hop, pasan unas cuentas canciones, y luego se escucha una de Fergie: London Bridge, Sakura amaba esa canción

-Hina amo esta canción, baila con migo sii –Hinata solo se pone roja- dalee ya porfaa si bailas hermoso

-Esta bien Saku, bailemos

Ambas chicas comienzan a bailar con los mejores pasos de Hip-Hop, eran simplemente geniales, sus movimientos sexys y marcados tal cual debe ser el Hip-Hop, ambas bailan juntas luego Sakura retrocede y comienza a bailar breakdance, que todos quedan estupefactos, ósea ella hacia una cantidad de piruetas impresionantes, Hinata no se queda atrás y comienza a bailar breakdance con Sakura, ambas muy animadas.

Luego a Sakura se le ocurre algo.

Toma a Naruto y Hinata los jalas y hace que ambos queden juntos, Sakura le hace señas para que no le de vergüenza y ella continua bailando al mismo tiempo que Naruto comienza a moverse al compás de la música.

Ahora faltaba ella, también quería bailar con alguien, empieza a bailar lentamente para ver con quien bailar, cuando ve a un pelinegro, que se balancea un poco en su lugar al compás de la música con ritmo, se le cruza por la mente bailar con el. Bueno ella no lo conocía mucho, pero vamos Sakura Haruno no era una chica con problemas de personalidad, ella siempre había destacado por ser alegre y con mucha personalidad, así que se decidió.

Se acerco al pelinegro, al cual lo jalo tomándolo por sorpresa, pero quien no demora en ponerse a bailar con ella. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, no era cosa de todos los días ver a Sasuke Uchiha bailar, el casi nunca bailaba, pero esta vez lo hacia con muchas ganas.

Cuando terminaron de bailar, todos aplaudían y chillaban sobre todo para las chicas. Cuando terminaron Sakura le hablo a Sasuke

-Bailas muy bien –dijo alegre

-Tu no lo haces tan mal –dijo serio

-Como ¿? No lo hago tan mal, tu si que eres arrogante – dijo molesta

-Es cierto, no bailas tan mal –dijo arrogante-

-mmm tan cierto como que yo soy mejor que tu al volante ¿? –dijo ironica la chica y Sasuke la mira con odio-

-Hmnp te lo dije solo fue suerte

-Si fue solo suerte, te propongo algo, corramos 2 de 3, y te demuestro quien es la mejor de aquí

-Esta bien

Se colocan en posición y comienzan a correr.

La primera carrera la gana Sakura y la segunda la gana Sasuke. Estaban a la par, el que ganaba esta ganaba todo. Así que ambos corredores dieron todo de si, llegaron muy pero muy gusto ambos, por lo cual ninguno de ellos dos supo cual había ganado. Así que le preguntaron a Kakashi que tenía un gran ojo y nunca se equivocaba. Quien dijo que había sido un empate. Así aunque un poco de molestia por parte de Sasuke se acepto y se dijo que se acababan las carreras.

Antes de irse Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata y Kakashi estaban hablando

-Vamos Hinata-chan acepta unirtenos

-No es por mala, pero a mi no me gustan mucho las carreras, prefiero el estilo libre y las piruetas

-Pero ella también dice que si en algún momento necesitan una motociclista para algo importante no duden en llamarla, cierto Hina –la mira con una sonrisa y su amiga solo niega con la cabeza ya que ella nunca dejaría de ser tan metida

-Esta bien lo are

Todos se fueron a su casa, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi habían llegado muy rápido ya que su casa quedaba muy cerca de ahí. Sasuke se fue a su pieza y Sakura iba a hacer lo mismo, cuando Kakashi la detiene para que no se valla

-Que pasa Kakashi-Sensei ¿?

-Sakura por que hiciste eso -dijo medio serio y Sakura se pone un poco nerviosa –

-De que hablas Kakashi-Sensei ¿?

-Tu sabes, por que te dejaste vencer por Sasuke

Suspira –el chico estaba muy enojado, realmente en la segunda me gano, pero en la tercera yo provoque el empate, ósea el es parte de Sharingan, vive aquí y no quiero que me odio, ya me tenia harta, así todos quedamos bien

-Sakura, porque no querías que le chico te odiara ¿? –le pregunto picadamente-

-No se a que te refieres –dijo esto y se fue corriendo a su cuarto-

-Parece que ambos sienten algo por el otro, jajajaj, sera divertido el que vivan juntos jaja –dijo Kakashi y se fue a dormir

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Espero que les alla gustado dejen RR plis**


	5. Musicaa

Ojala les gustaa estee cap a misi byebye

**.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Al otro día Sakura se había levantado como a las 11 de la mañana y bajo hasta la cocina a servirse el desayuno. En la cocina encontró a Sasuke en pijama al igual que ella.

El de el era un pantalón holgado negro y una sudadera pegada al cuerpo negra, se veía realmente sexy aunque la pelirosa no se quedaba atrás ella traía una playera celeste sin hombros un poquito suelta y unos mini shorts del mismo color.

-Bueno Días –Saludo alegremente la chica al entrar a la cocina, su respuesta simplemente fue un molesto monosílabo lo que ella reclamo molesta – Que aun me odias o que ¿?

-Que molesta ¬¬ -gruño el

-Pero responde me odias o que ¿?

-No te odio niña –dijo arto a lo que ella solo sonrió feliz sin saber por que al igual que a el sin saber porque aquella sonrisa le encanto

Sakura continuo haciendo su desayuno en silencio, cosa que el Uchiha agradeció ya que muy pocas le habían dicho de ella y una era que era bastante chillona y eso le molestaba.

Sakura se sentó frente al Uchiha quien desayunaba viendo una revista de autos, cuando la chica abre los ojos desmesuradamente al notar cierta cosa que esta debajo del brazo del chico.

-Eso eso…-dijo Sakura apuntando al pequeño sobre que contenía un CD negro con el nombre del artista en blanco- Es el CD de Nirvana, el ultimo concierto en vivo que dieron –pregunto Sakura mas que emocionada a lo que Sasuke solo tomo el CD con sus manos-

-Este, claro que si –dijo arrogante-

-wow e intentado encontrar ese maldito concierto hace mucho tiempo pero no e podido comprarlo en ningún lado –dijo en forma de auto reproche

-Te gusta Nirvana ¿? –pregunto sorprendido-

-Ósea obvio, son geniales, a nadie con sentido puede no gustarle –dijo emocionada- me dajas verlo -dijo en tono de ruego como niña pequeña cosa que al Uchiha le pareció tierna y solamente estiro el brazo con el CD para pasárselo cosa que ella tomo al instante en que ya se iba corriendo a la sala para poder ver el CD

Sasuke termino de desayunar cosa que Sakura no hizo, se olvido completamente del hambre que sentía por la emoción de ver el video, bueno cuando Sasuke termino de desayunar fue a la sala y se sentó al lado de la pelirosa quien veía extasiada en concierto

-El toca muy bien la guitarra –dijo feliz-

-Es muy bueno pero no hay nadie mejor que…

-Jimi Hendrix –dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, luego se quedaron callados y ambos se miraron por un tiempo sin saber cuanto duro pero no les importo era algo raro que no podían explicar luego el pelinegro salio del trance y giro su cabeza hacia el televisor, con esto Sakura también salio del trance y giro para seguir viendo el concierto.

Cuando el concierto culmino se quedaron en silencio el cual Sakura se decidió a romper

-No creí que te gustara esta música -dijo Sakura feliz

-Yo no creí que a ti te gustara, no es común que una chica y menos de tu edad escuche esta música

-Pero como no hacerlo si es realimente genial, son únicos. –ambos se sonrieron mutuamente cada unos a su forma- Dime que grupos te gustan

-A ver…Nirvana, Iron Maiden obvio Metálica, Kansas, The Kiss y bueno en fin todos ellos, no soy bueno en los nombres –dijo Sasuke sorprendido de el mismo, nunca hablaba mucho y menos con alguien que conocía tan poco pero le salía solo de la nada se sentía muy a gusto conversando con Sakura

-A mi igual me encantan todos esos grupos, además de Los Ramones y Pink Floid

-Seee obvio geniales…y actuales quienes te gustan ¿?

-a ver, Sistem of a Dawn, Ramnstein, Mago de Oz, y otros grupos de rock generalmente Rock político, hay uno que me fascinan son Chilenos –dijo feliz-

-Chilenos ¿? –cuestiono curioso ya que no había hablado de ningún grupo de ese país

-Seee ósea son geniales, Chancho en Piedra , los conoces ¿?

-No lo se, no creo, no me suenan –dijo tratando de pensar – Alguna canción ayudaría

-Ok, ahí te va una

_Eligiendo una reina,  
joven linda y coqueta.  
Mostrando y contagiando a la multitud,  
su alegría y juventud._

_Queremos ver a las reinas del mañana,  
con bikini toda la semana.  
Debe tener carita de muñeca,  
desde niña hacer dieta para su silueta.  
Debe tener desplante al hablar,  
y si es que gana se debe emocionar.  
Ser nuestra cara en el extranjero,  
dejando bien en claro que en Chile hay buen cuero._

_Eligiendo una reina,  
joven linda y coqueta.  
Mostrando y contagiando a la multitud,  
su alegría y juventud…_

.La voz de Sakura era simplemente hermosa, Sasuke había quedado como embobado pero salio de su trance cuando termino de cantar…

-Si si, me suena, se llama Eligiendo una Reina –dijo Sasuke como emocionado-

-Ves…son buenísimos, yo los adoro los conocí cuando estuve en Estados Unidos, estaba en una disquera acompañando a un amigo, y estaban ahí me encanto una canción de ellos y el resto es historia conversamos de música y todo eso

-Son bastantes buenos…

-Oyee –pregunto Sakura lo que llamo la atención de Sasuke quien la miro- Por que vives con Kakashi…-Sasuke la miro confundido- No son Gays cierto ¿?

Pregunto burlona la chica y Sasuke casi se atraganta con su propia saliva por lo dicho por la chica respondió exaltado -¡¡No soy Gay!! –grito- Solo vivo aquí por que no tenia donde vivir y después me acostumbre y me dejo quedarme eso es todo, No soy Gay –grito exaltado-

-Ok Ok ya entendí no tienes por que gritar, solo tenía esa duda, es que nunca nadie antes había vivido aquí, claro excepto yo –dijo tranquila-

-Hmnp –dijo aun molesto-

-Oye Sasuke, iras al concierto de Iron Maiden ¿? –pregunto Sakura-

-Ya no quedan entradas y no alcance a comprar –dijo molesto consigo mismo-

-Pero quieres ir ¿? –pregunto ella y Sasuke la miro con una cara de obvio- pues entonces…quieres ir con migo ¿? -pregunto alegre y Sasuke la miro confundido y sorprendido-

-Tienes entradas ¿? –exclamo sobresaltado-

-Pues no aun –dijo Sakura y Sasuke la miro sin entender- pero espérate –Sakura saco de bolsillo su celular marco un numero y se lo coloco en la oreja para esperar a que le contestaran-

-Hola Jenny como estas?

_-Bien y tu ¿? –preguntaron al otro lado del telefono-_

-Bien, aquí en Japón, oye tu porsiacaso por esas cosas de la vida, me puedes conseguir dos entradas para el concierto de Iron Maiden dentro de dos semanas aquí en Tokio ¿?

-_Claro que si mi chica, no te olvides con quien estas hablando –dijo la voz arrogante pero en tono de burla _

-Genial, te adoro eres aaaaaa Única

-dijo emocionadísima- 

_-No te hurgas, te las mando en unos dos o tres días a la casa de Kakashi OK¿? _

_-_Si no hay problemas de verdad muchas gracias

-_No ha de que, adiós_

_-_Adiós, Jenny Sakura colgó y Sasuke la miraba con una cara de confusión mas grande que Rusia

-Que fue eso ¿?

-Eso fue como me conseguí las entradas para el concierto -dijo ella feliz pero el aun seguía con su cara de confusión, Sakura solo suspiro- Mira con la que hable se llama Jenny Humphrey, ella es compositora de los mejores grupos de Metal y Rock, entre tantos a los que les compone están Iron maiden quienes son unos de sus favoritos, y ellos siempre le dan estradas, siempre me las consigo por ella, como ahora

_-_wow! Genial, eso significa que iremos ¿? –pregunto dudoso-

-Claro que si, yo ese concierto no me lo pierdo en lo mas mínimo –dijo segura y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa al Uchiha que a el le fascino y el como respuesta solo sonrió alegre, claro a su modo de cubito de hielo…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:**

espero qe les alla gustado a mi si ams si se qe Jenny Humphrey es de Gossip Girl pero esque ella soy yo, con unas amikas cada una es una de gossip y yo soy jenny y me queria meter en la historia espero no les molestee si les molesta dijanmee RR!


	6. akatsuki

**Lamento aver demorado con el cap pero estaba realmente muy muy okupadaa espero no demorar tanto para la otra byebye!**

**..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:**

Unos días Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en el sofá de la sala viendo televisión, ambos para sorpresa de todos se habían hecho muy amigos compartían gustos y se conectaban de maravilla, Sasuke con ella y solo con ella era menos frío e incluso bromeaban y jugaban. Se llevaban muy bien es como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ellos no volvieron a competir, Sakura no quería por que se llevaban muy bien y sabía que si corrían pelearían. Sasuke por su parte tampoco tocaba el tema ya que no quería correr contra ella se llevaban muy bien, además de que en el fondo sabía que ella era mejor y no quería ser humillado, el sabía que ella era mejor pero como buen Uchiha jamás lo demostraría y menos lo diría.

DIN-DON

(Timbre)

-Sasuke llaman a la puerta- dijo Sakura viendo televisión con la intención de que Sasuke fuese a abrir la puerta

-Anda a abrir- le dijo el sin despegar los ojos del televisor en tono de orden

-No ve tu –dijo ella en un tono de rotunda negación

-Que vallas tu, estoy ocupado –replico Sasuke mirando atentamente el televisor

-Yo también estoy ocupadísima, ve tu tonto –dijo Sakura en un tono de orden

-Chillona que vallas tu, vives hace mas tiempo aquí –dice el en el mismo tono de orden usado anteriormente por la pelirosa

-No iré –dijo Sakura completamente decidida

-Pues yo tampoco- dijo Sasuke en el mismo tono, se miraron y se les cruzo una maquiavélica idea, bueno no maquiavélica pero si infantil y efectiva

-Kakashi ¡!- gritaron ambos al unísono como desesperados

Unos segundos después Kakashi apareció en la sala muy agitado y preocupado-

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto preocupado el peliblanco

-Abre la puerta ¡! –dijeron los dos al unísono y Kakashi los miro con odio y suspiro cansado , siempre hacían lo mismo eran tan tan infantiles, pero igual se fue a abrir la puerta

Cuando Kakashi se fue a abrir la puerta Sasuke y Sakura pusieron una sonrisa triunfadora y arrogante

Unos 5 minutos después Kakashi apareció por la sala con un paquete en las manos, el cual cuando iba subiendo las escaleras se lo tiro a Sakura el cual le llego en la cabeza a la chica.

-Hey! –grito Sakura a Kakashi pero este simplemente la ignoro, a Sakura le pareció muy extraño, por que antes se habría quedado ahí para molestarla por haberle pegado o tonteado un rato y no haberse ido al instante. Pero se le olvido cuando vio de quien era el paquete

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ¡¡ –grito eufórica como loca, Sasuke hasta se asusto por el grito mas encima casi le rompió el tímpano con su chillón grito.

-¿Qué te pasa chillona? –pregunto Sasuke molesto sobándose el oído o lo que quedaba de el.

-mira, mira, mira -dijo Sakura con emoción sacando dos boletos de dentro del sobre-

-Son los boletos para el concierto de Iron Maiden –Dijo Sasuke emocionado pero claro a su modo.

-y son VIP ¡!- volvió a gritar Sakura

Ella siguió gritando un buen rato mas por la emoción, hasta que luego paro y se dispuso a leer una carta de Jenny, y Sasuke fue a la cocina sobandose aun su delicada oreja

-Maldita gritona –dijo tomando un vaso de agua

-Siempre a sido así de gritona –dijo Kakashi quien había entrado recién a la cocina en busca de algo para comer

-por eso te fuiste tan rápido- Dijo Sasuke inteligente y suspicaz, Kakashi solo sonrió mientras comía un pastel de lúcuma

-Claro no pretendía dejar que me reventara los tímpanos- Dijo tranquilo

-gracias por avisar -dijo Sasuke molesto y sarcástico

-de nada –dijo de los mas relajado el peliblanco como si no fuese sarcasmo y se fue dejando molesto al chico, definitivamente odiaba esa actitud

En la noche tenían carreras, Kakashi se había ido temprano a arreglar todo.

Sasuke y Sakura iban tomados del brazo como siempre lo hacían. Ella iba con unas converse con la caña doblada, unos mini shorts negros y una playera blanca sin hombros suelta arriba y apretada en la cintura dejando ver su abdomen y su tatuaje, llevaba su pelo suelto por detrás de los hombros

Sasuke iba con unos vaqueros negros sueltos, los llevaba bajo su cadera de modo que dejaba ver sus boxers cuadrille azules, llevaba converse negras y una playera negra sin mangas ajustada dejando a la vista sus tatuajes y sus fornidos brazos.

Cuando iban caminando se les acerco Ino, vestida como una verdadera perra, intentando según ella seducir a Sasuke aunque sin mucho éxito que digamos. Al final pelinegro logra quitársela de encima

-Hay que hacer algo con ella –Dijo fastidiado Sasuke

-Ya hablaremos de eso, ahora concéntrate corres contra Itachi –dijo ella seria y el solo gruño

Itachi Uchiha el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Era miembro de la banda enemiga de Sharingan, Akatsuki, su líder Pein era archienemigo de Kakashi. Ambas bandas no se soportaban y era como delito o peor hacer amistad entre ellas, nunca ningún Sharingan hizo amistad con un Akatsuki y hasta los que entablaron conversación amistosa fueron severamente castigados.

Sasuke cuando entro a Sharingan acato la regla al igual que su hermano, desde ese entonces no se hablaban a no ser que fuera para insultarse o discutir.

Era obvio dragones no se mezclaban con lagartos (Dragón chino marca Sharingan. Lagarto marca akatsuki)

Esta era una de sus tantas carreras para ver quien era mejor, en fin siempre ganaba Sharingan, por algo eran los amos y señores de las calles y nadie se les oponía

Claro que esto no era así hace tres años…

Hace tres años ambas bandas estaban de igual a igual, hasta que ella apareció y logro la supremacía de Sharingan, claro hablo de la única y singular, Relámpago.

Hoy era ala última carrera del mes y las mas esperada, con ella Sharingan dejaría mas que claro que ellos eran los mejores y los mas superiores.

Hoy era la carrera de Itachi v/s Sasuke y de Donan v/s Sakura. La ultima, días antes habían corrido Pein v/s Kakashi, Deidara v/s Gaara, Hidan v/s Shikamaru, Sasori v/s Neji y Kakuso v/s Naruto, todos ellos compitieron y obviamente cada Sharingan la gano.

Hubo otra hace unos días en la cual Hinata ayudo, Kisame era el mejor motociclista, el único a quien Sharingan nunca pudo vencer, pero llego Hinata y lo destrono.

Estaban lindos para la penúltima carrera, la de las chicas, la Akatsuki era realmente muy buena pero no competía contra cualquiera.

Temari como siempre se coloco entre ambos autos y dio la partida

Iban bastante parejas cuando dieron la vuelta Donan presiono el nitro y rebaso a Sakura, estaba apunto de ganar pero Sakura la rebaso y gana. Konan baja de su auto mas que enojada.

-Asúmelo jamás me podrás ganar chica, yo soy la mejor -dijo Sakura arrogante

Ahora era el turno de Sasuke, Sakura iba a llevarse su auto cuando el chico la detiene

-Quiero correr con mi auto, o con el que fui mi auto –dijo serio el chico

-Pero es rosa ¡! –exclamo ella sorprendida

-y ¿? Es el mejor –dijo el firme y arrogante- me lo prestaras ¿?

Sakura aun sorprendida asintió con la cabeza y se hizo aun lado. Sasuke se monto en el auto, sorpresivamente sin importarle la opinión de los demás. Itachi por su parte hizo lo mismo y se monto en su auto.

Ambos hermanos se miraban arrogantes, ambos seguros que ganarían aunque nada era seguro, ya que ellos nunca pero nunca habían corrido, aunque Itachi sabía que su hermanito era muy bueno, y por algo había intentado convencerlo a unirse a Akatsuki cuando llego a Tokio, pero Kakashi pudo mas…

Ahora ambos hermanos por primera vez correrían

-Que lastima hermanito, perderás –dijo con falsa amistad Itachi

-No lo creo, yo terminare de darle la supremacía a Sharingan –dijo el arrogante

Ambos miraron al frente y Temari dio la partida. Ambos chicos partieron a máxima velocidad, iban muy parejos a todo lo que daban los motores, cuando venían de vuelta Itachi adelanto a Sasuke por casi 5 metros cosa que en una carrera puedo ser decisivo.

-_"Te enseñare que soy el mejor" –_pensó Sasuke arrogante y apretó el acelerador a todo lo que daba, presiono el nitro y sobre paso a Itachi ganando la carrera.

Cuando Sasuke cruzo la meta todos estaban mas que felices, gritaban, saltaban y obviamente humillaban a Akatsuki.

-Como es posible que me ganes ¿? –pregunto Itachi exaltado

-Simple…soy mejor ¡! –dijo Sasuke arrogante

Itachi lo miro con odio y cerro la puerta muy fuerte y se fue de ahí muy molesto junto con los demás Akatsukis. Esa misma noche Sharingan hizo una mega fiesta celebrando su triunfo…

3 DIAS DESPUES

Sakura y Sasuke iban camino al concierto de Iron Maiden, en el auto de la pelirosa, Sasuke iba mas que molesto

-No pudimos haber usado el auto de Kakashi o Naruto ¿? –pregunto exaltado y molesto el chico pelinegro

-No, quería usar el mió -dijo Sakura feliz y sonriente además de triunfadora, había venido en ese auto solo para molestarlo- No te enojes tanto que ya vamos llegando al concierto

Al escuchar esto a el se le paso un poco el enojo y se alegro. El iba vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una playera de Iron Maiden obviamente

Ella vestía unos piratas azul marino, converse sin caña y una playera de Iron Maiden al igual que el chico.

Llegaron y estacionaron el auto y se encaminaron tras el escenario después de todo tenían pase VIP. Recorrieron un poco y se encontraron con todos los integrantes del grupo. Se acercaron a ellos, ambos muy felices pero al parecer ellos no lo estaban…

-No puedo tocar me duele mucho la mano…

-Que haremos…habrá que cancelar –dijo uno con tristeza y remordimiento

-No ¡! –grito Sakura y todos la miraron extrañados- Es que hay mucha gente que llevan esperando por mucho tiempo para esto ¡!

-Pero que se supone que hagamos ¡! No encontraremos un suplente en tan poco tiempo- dijo un poco enfado por la intromisión de la chica y no solo por eso si no también por que tenía razón

Sasuke miro a Sakura quien miraba fijamente a la banda. El sabía que hacer, después de todo era uno de los pocos que conocía el gran secreto de Sakura. Sasuke tomo a Sakura del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro hasta quedar frente a la banda

-Ella lo hará –dijo el en su típico tono frío. Todos se sorprendieron y miraron intrigante a la chica

-yo, no…

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si, tocas bien –dijo el ya exaltado

-Bueno un poco u.u –dijo ella con pena y vergüenza

-a ver pásenle una guitarra- dijo el guitarrista de la banda

Le pasaron la guitarra y Sakura comenzó a tocarla, una canción de Iron Maiden, luego toco el coro de unas cuantas mas…cuando termino estaba sonrojada y todos estaban bastante sorprendidos

-Tu tocas…

**..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:**

AAA SOY MALA LA DEJE asta ahi tendran we esperra asta el otro para saber que pasa, creo que en unos dos dias actualizare o por lo menos lo intentareee, lo ultimo lo saqe de Drake & Josh es de lujo esa serieee espero les ayya gustado RRRRRRR


	7. problemas con la ley!

**Un mini cap, es cortito pero falta tiempo dejense RR**

**.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:v.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:vv.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:**

-Tu tocas muy bien –dijo el guitarrista de Iron Maiden emocionado

-Prepárate tocaras con nosotros hoy, ok ¿? –pregunto serio uno de los integrantes

-Enserio ¿? -pregunto Sakura ilusionada

-Claro, eres genial, no mejor que yo pero muy buena –dijo el serio y burlón

-Claro, tocare con ustedes

Sakura estaba muy feliz, miro a Sasuke quien sonreía triunfador, ella lo miro feliz y se lanzó a sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo que el chico le correspondió

-Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun –dijo Sakura mas que feliz

-De nada ahora ve a tocar –dijo el en un tono un poco menos frió de lo normal, tono que solo ocupa con su amiga pelirosa.

Ella toco, al principio los fans reclamaron demasiado por el reemplazo, pero cuando escucharon a Sakura tocar, se les olvido el reclamo, y tan solo coreaban y aplaudían felices disfrutando de ver tocar a su grupo favorito.

Después del concierto se quedaron un rato mas conversando con los chicos de la banda, le agradecieron e incluso le dijeron que tocara con ellos que se hiciese músico pero ella solo dijo que lo hacia como un pequeño hobby, que su pasión era otra y que trabajaría como doctora eso era obvio ellos solo dijeron que era una gran lastima

Ahora volvían a la casa en el auto de la chica, ambos muy felices

-Wow! Eso fue genial, una sensación tan espectacular es indescriptible, que emoción gracias Sasuke gracias muchas gracias…-dijo ella feliz

-Hmnp! De nada…-dijo el feliz por su amiga si aunque no lo crean Sasuke Uchiha estaba feliz por Sakura Haruno su amiga, su única amiga

Cuando llegaron a la casa algo les pareció extraño, estaban todos los autos de todo Sharingan afuera de la casa, cosa que les preocupo.

Estacionaron el auto y bajaron de el rápidamente de el, cuando entraron estaba todo sharingan en la sala todos muy serios

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto rápidamente Sasuke

-Problemas

-¿Con que? –volvió a preguntar intrigado Sasuke

-Con la ley –Dijo Kakashi en un tono sombrío

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto esta ves Sakura preocupada

-Nos descubrieron

-Mas o menos algo así

-Tienen sospechas de nosotros de los robos de autos, las transacciones de partes, compra y venta ya saben de todo lo ilegal de Sharingan

-Pero siempre han sabido de Sharingan...-dijo sin entender Sakura

-Pero ahora tienen sospechas de nosotros, de nuestras identidades, nos tienen medio vigilados…-dijo serio Neji

-¿Qué haremos? –pregunto Sasuke en su habitual tono frío

-Pararemos Sharingan, por algún tiempo, no mas robos, no mas carreras no mas nada, hasta que esto pase y nos dejen en paz

-Ok

-Y Kakashi, en tendrá que irse de Japón por algún tiempo

-¿Por qué, como? –pregunto Sakura confundida y preocupada

-Por que a el lo tienen en la mira, así que es mejor que se valla un tiempo y que viva una vida comun y corriente lejos de aquí, por unos meses aunque sea

-Pero Adonde ¿?

-No se, aun no se donde ir

Todos se quedaron pensantes hasta que a Sakura se le prendió la ampolleta y subió a su cuarto sin decirle nada a nadie

-Que planea ¿? –pregunto Sasuke y Kakashi solo levanto los hombros en respuesta de no saber nada.

Estuvieron un rato esperando hasta que Sasuke rompió el silencio preguntando (pollo: Sasuke rompiendo el silencio raro)

-¿Cómo supieron?

-Akatsuki –respondió Kakashi con rabia y Sasuke guardo silencio no había nada que explicar

En eso Sakura baja rápidamente

-¿Qué paso Sakura-chan?

-Lo tengo, ya tengo a donde Kakashi-sensei se ira –todos la miran sorprendidos y luego intrigados

-¿A dónde? –pregunto curioso el peliplateado

-Te iras a vivir a Estados Unidos, con mi amiga Jenny, Jenny Humphrey

-¿Cómo fue eso?

FLASH BACK

-_Aló _

_-_Hola, Jenny, soy Sakura

-_ahh hola Sakura que pasa?_

-Es que tengo un problema muy grave

-_si dime en que te ayudo _

_-_Lo que pasa es que Kakashi tubo problemas y necesito salir del país

-_yaa…_

_-_Yo te quiero pedir si lo dejarías ir a quedarte contigo un tiempo, se que es mucho pedir…

-_Esta bien Sakura, pero conste que es por ti no por el…_

_-_Gracias amiga eres genial

-_De anda _

FIN FLASH BACK

-A la casa de Jenny ¿? –pregunto preocupado Kakashi

-Si, y no alejes no hay otro lugar, no alejes…

Kakashi la miro preocupado y no muy seguro, después de todo era la casa de Jenny, la casa de ella…

-Esta bien, no hay otra opción..

Todos estaban tranquilos luego de hablar, todos se fueron

Sakura se fue a su cuarto y Sasuke estaba en la cocina tomándose una cerveza, en eso entra Kakashi molesto, confundido, nervioso y preocupado en fin era un manojo de muchas emociones, estaba así desde que le habían dicho que se iría a la casa de esa chica a Estados Unidos

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto Sasuke en su tono frío y Kakashi lo mira con odio y molestia- ¿¿Qué??

-Cuidado con Sakura –dijo Kakashi en un tono aterrador y Sasuke lo miro sin comprender- Se quedaran solos y pobre de ti que le hagas algo, por que te juro que te meto, así que mucho cuidado con ella –dijo esto muy serio e intimidante y luego se fue

¡Solo!, se quedarían solos, no lo había pensado, peor que tenía, ellos eran amigos, si solo eran amigos nada mas, pero si solo eran amigos que era esa sensación de nerviosismo, de intranquilidad que sentía, que era…ese leve sonrojo que aparecio en su pálida mejilla…

**.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:v.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:vv.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:**

**Dejense RR plisss! **


	8. cupidos!

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; -- Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; -- Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; -- **Espero les gustee quedo un poco corto pero es que mañan tb actualizare**

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; -- Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; -- Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; -- Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; -- 

** .:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:**

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --**.:.:** Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; -- ** .:.:** **.:.:**** .:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:** Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; -- ** .:.:** Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; -- ** .:.:** **.:.:**

Sakura y Sasuke venían del aeropuerto, habían ido a dejar a Kakashi quien recientemente se había ido a Estados Unidos. A Sasuke le extraño un poco su comportamiento, estaba raro, callado, triste y melancólico, no alegre y despreocupado como solía ser

-Sakura…-la llamo el chico para salir de una ves por todas de sus dudas

-¿mmm?

-¿Que le pasaba a Kakashi? Estaba raro –pregunto el en su habitual tono frío pero con un deje de preocupación. Ella cambio su alegre semblante por uno más triste, suspira

-Es por ella, por Jenny…

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –pregunto confundido el pelinegro

-Lo que pasa es que ellos fueron novios, terminaron hace dos años y no de la mejor manera que digamos…-dijo ella triste-

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Sasuke intrigado, Sakura lo miro extrañada el no solía ser así de preocupado o interesa pero de igual forma continuo su relato-

-Yo viví con ella mientras estudie en Estados Unido pero antes de irme ella vino a Japón de vacaciones y así conoció a Kakashi, tuvieron una pequeña pero intensa relación -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nostálgica-

-¿Cuál fue el problema? –pregunto aun mas intrigado el frío Uchiha

-Ellos estaban muy enamorados y habían decidido irse a vivir a Estados Unidos –Sasuke se sorprendió mucho por lo dicho por la pelirosa el no tenia ni idea de que Kakashi hubiese siquiera pensado en abandonar su preciada Sharingan, esa chica debió haber sido muy importante para el para tomar tamaña decisión- Pero antes de irse, unas dos o tres noches antes paso eso…me refiero…bueno tu conoces a Kakashi el no es el hombre mas fiel del mundo…-dijo ella con pena-

-¿La engaño? –pregunto el, aunque mas que pregunta era mas una afirmación

-Si, lo que sucede es que se emborracho y lo hizo, creo que ni siquiera se acuerda de la chica esa, peor el lo hizo, yo se que la amaba o quizá la ama, pero Jenny se entero y no fue capas de perdonarlo. Se fue sola a Estados Unidos…

-¿Quién le dijo?

-Kakashi, era el o yo, le dije que debía hacerlo y que era mejor que se enterara de su propia boca que de boca de alguien mas…

-Nunca creí que Kakashi hubiera tenido una experiencia así, el no toma en cuenta a ninguna chica

-Yo igual en un momento creí que era otra mas del montón, pero ahora se que es diferente con ella la ama y ella creo que también lo sigue asiendo, así que espero arreglen sus cosas -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa feliz-

-Hmnp!

Cuando llegaron a la casa, vieron que en la placita de en frente, estaban Hinata y Naruto, conversando ambos muy sonrojados, Ellos estaban cerca muy cerca, Naruto iba a besarla, pero Hinata baja la cabeza tímidamente, el se rasca la nuca con la mano desganado y se van cada uno para su casa.

Cuando entraron a la casa Sakura se pone a gritar frenéticamente

-¡¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!! Viste eso, lo viste –le grito frenetiza a Sasuke, quien asintió con la cabeza cansado solo para que lo dejase en paz- Hinata es muy tímida y Naruto ahora se desganara…-dijo Sakura preocupada-

-Hmnp –Dijo el indiferente a lo dicho por la pelirosa, ella se pone a pensar y luego de un rato se le prende la ampolleta y mira a Sasuke maquiavélicamente planeando un plan genial, el la mira un poco un asustado- ¿Qué?

-Tu y yo los ayudaremos –dijo ella mas que feliz y el la miro asustado y extrañados-

-No –dijo en una rotunda negación-

-Si por favor ayúdame –dijo ella en tono de ruego-

-No

-Si, ayúdame es que ellos son muy tontitos, siiii por favor Sasuke –le dijo o mas bien rogó a Sasuke poniendo una carita e perrito y haciéndole ojitos, Sasuke sin saber por que fue incapaz de negarse a ella en esa carita y termino rindiéndose ante la tierna mirada-

-Esta bien…pero con una condición –dijo el chico que después de todo era un Uchiha y no le saldría tan fácil a la chica, ella solo resopla- Naruto a el le dirás que no tuve opción y que nunca quise hacerlo además de obligarlo a que no lo que cuente de esto a nadie absolutamente nadie –le dijo el serio , ella lo piensa y luego asiente feliz-

-Esta bien, acepto –lo agarro del brazo y grita con una mano levantada como en posición de superhéroe - ¡¡Sakura y Sasuke los nuevos Cupidos!!

Sasuke cuando la oye decir esto se para en seco y la mira firmemente

-Y nunca vuelvas a decir eso –dijo serio, ella solo resoplo molesta como niña pequeña que no la dejan hacer algo con su caprichito, y mira a Sasuke molesta y le saca la lengua, esta acción a Sasuke le dio mucha gracias y le pareció muy tierna-

** .:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.** **.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:**

-Bien que haremos –dijo serio Sasuke y en un tono de extrema pesadez demostrado lo aburrido que estaba-

-Ay, anímate así no funciona la cosa –dijo ella molesta y como si lo estuviera reprochando-

-¡Ay! Que vamos a hacer, ¡¡algo que sea sumamente cursi, patético y aburrido para que los tarados estén juntos!! –dijo Sasuke fingiendo estar emocionado y haciéndole burla a Sakura con un deje de sarcasmo en su tono-

-Que chistoso, deberías ser comediante cubito de hielo –dijo ella sarcástico- en fin debemos planearles una cita para que se junten…algo romántico y hermoso –dijo ella ilusionada, el la miro como asqueado-

-No se –dijo sin el mínimo interés el chico-

-Lindo, romántico y con la atmósfera perfecta para su cita –dijo ella pensativa-

-Que asco, pero en fin piensa luego me aburro –alego el chico en su típico tono frío-

-Ya se –dijo ella mas que feliz-

-A donde…

** .:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.** **.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:**

Al otro día en la tarde

-Saku dime a donde me llevas –pregunto por milésima vez Hinata a su amiga quien solo esbozo una hermosa y triunfante sonrisa-

-No, es una sorpresa –dijo ella feliz-

Sakura llevaba en su auto a Hinata, hacia algún lugar del cual Hinata no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que era o hacia donde la llevaban

**.:.:**

**-**Vamos Sasuke-teme dime a donde me llevas –volvió a insistir el rubio otra vez con su chillona voz cosa que molestaba cada vez mas a Sasuke-

-No

-¿Por que? –Pregunto Naruto como un niño pequeño-

-Por que no quiero y cállate –dijo Sasuke en un tono tan frío que por fin logro que Naruto se callase- "_me la pagaras Sakura…"-_

Naruto no iba en una situación muy diferente a la de Hinata, el también iba hacia algún lugar del cual no sabía nada, algunos dirán que es coincidencia, pero yo…yo no creo en las coincidencias…¿ustedes si?...bueno eso pronto lo veremos…

** .:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:**

Ojala les gusteeee mañana actualizo dejen RR

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; -- 


	9. cupidos

**Espero qe les guste gracias a todos por sus RR me encantan **

**.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:**

30 minutos después de la ultima ves que hablamos de las parejas de amigos…

Sasuke paró sin decirle nada a Naruto en un sector de descanso en la carretera, se baja del auto ante la atenta y confundida mirada de su amigo rubio. Toma una bolsa que estaba en el asiento trasero del auto, se da la vuelta abre la puerta de naruto y se la tira en la tira en la cara al chico.

-Póntelo –ordeno en su habitual tono frío y quizás un poco más frío y molesto de lo normal-

-¿Qué?, no…-empezó a reclamar el rubio pero se calló cuando vio la amablemente tétrica mirada del Sasuke-

-¡Ve! –ordeno de nuevo Sasuke, pero esta vez aun mas frío y molesto en su tono de voz, a Naruto como que le dio un poquito de miedo y se fue al baño a ponerse lo que sea que hubiese en la bolsa-

**.:.:**

Sakura por su parte, ella paro en un restorán, se bajo junto con Hinata, la pelirosa llevaba una caja con ella.

Entraron y ambas se sirvieron un café.

-Bien Hina quiero que te pongas esto –le dice tranquila mientras le pasa la caja que traia ella antes-

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunta extrañada la peliazul tomando la caja-

-Tu solo póntelo, confía en mi –dijo Sakura firme y muy segura, eso tranquilizo a Hinata quien fue al baño a cambiarse lo que fuera que fuera el contenido de la caja.

10 Minutos después

-Wow! Hinata te vez hermosa, ven vamonos…

**.:.:**

-Hmnp! Muévete dobe…

**.:.:** **.:.: .:.:** **.:.:** **.:.:**

Ambas parejas de amigos, llegaron al muelle junto.

Primero bajaron de los autos Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo, quienes se mitraban triunfadores, o más bien Sakura triunfadora y Sasuke como hastiado.

Luego bajo Naruto que vestía un pantalón de traje blanco pitillo (ajustado al cuerpo), playera ajustada azul marino oscura simple y una chaqueta blanca abierta remangada en los brazos hasta el codo, zapatillas negras (Es la vestimenta de Nick Jonas en los

Después baja Hinata, vestía un vestido con pretina bajo los pechos ajustada, suelto hacia abajo hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas color amillo pastel (no lo supe explicar muy bien lo siento, pero es el vestido de Riahana en los Teen Choice Awards 2006). Se veía simplemente hermosa, Naruto estaba embobado mirándola, Sakura se acerca rápidamente a el.

-Dile algo Naruto –le dice ella en un susurro alentándolo, Naruto asiente con la cabeza y se acerca a ella hasta quedar frente a frente, ella estaba rojita y el solo con un pequeño sonrojo-

-Te ves hermosa Hinata –dice el seguro pero con un deje de nerviosismo-

-G-gra-cias –Le responde ella tímida-

-Bien ahora, ¡váyanse a su cena! –Grita Sakura feliz y emocionada, ambos chicos la miran confundidos. Ella se les acerca- esta noche tendrán una hermosa cena romántica a la luz de la luna…-dice ella con estrellitas en los ojos y mas que feliz-

-Pero donde, los restorán son bajo techo Sakura-chan –Pregunto Naruto confundido-

-¿Y quien te dijo que su cena era en un restorán? –Preguntó haciendose la misteriosa la chica-

-¿ahh? –Expresaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo-

-Su cena será… ¡Allá! –dijo Sakura dándoles la vuelta, para que quedar frente al océano-

-No puede ser…-dijeron nuevamente ambos al unísono, mientras veían como la pelirosa apuntaba a un lujoso yate que se encontraba en el muelle-

La pelirosa y el pelinegro, encaminaron sus amigos hacia el lujoso yate, y si desde afuera se veía lujoso por dentro era mucho pero mucho mejor, los llevaron hasta la cubierta en donde había una mesa puesta elegantemente para dos personas, la mesa se veía realmente hermosa. Cerca de ellos se encontraban unos dos o tres músicos con violines, creando una música en vivo de lo más romántica.

Sentaron a Hinata y Naruto, ambos aun estaban muy confundidos por todo esto.

-¿Qué es esto teme? –Pregunto confundido Naruto -¿Como es que tú haces algo como esto?-

-No preguntes Dobe, ahora solo disfruta y no la vallas a embarrar –dijo el serio pero arrogante y Naruto se sonrojo un poco-

-Gracias –dijo el con una de sus enormes sonrisas, Sasuke solo lo miro indiferente-

-Ahora solo disfruten, nos vemos –dicho esto por Sakura ambos se fueron dejando solos a la pareja de tortolitos-

**.:.:**

-Miran que tiernos se ven ambos juntos –dijo Sakura emocionadísima, ellos estaban o mas bien ella estaba mirando por detrás de una de las puertas, si lo que hacían era nada mas y nada menos que espiar-

-Si, si, como sea, ahora ya largemosnos – dijo el en tono indiferente-

-No espera, hay que ver mas –dijo ella son despegar la vista de la pareja, Sasuke alzó una ceja, ella pretendía quedarse ahí toda la noche espiando ¿o que?, el no lo haría además tampoco era bueno que ella los espiara, era su momento y no debía ser entrometida-

Así que la agarro del brazo y la jalo hacia atrás llevándosela afuera del yate.

-¡¡Pero no, déjame volver!! –le grito Sakura desesperada y en tono de ruego-

-No, no tienes que ser entrometida ni copuchenta Sakura –dijo el en su tono frío pero ahora era mas burlón que de costumbre. Al final no pudo zafarse y termino de alejar pero cuado estaban en el auto, ya que Sasuke para poder llevársela tuvo que tomarla y cargarla en sus hombros, ya que ella insistía en que quería seguir mirando-

**.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.: .:.:** ** .:.:** **.:.:** **.:.: .:.: .:.:** **.:.:** **.:.: .:.:**

A Hinata y Naruto les sirvieron una deliciosa comida mientras conversaban de cosas triviales.

-¿Entonces Hinata tu que estudias? –pregunto Naruto ya menos nervioso-

-Pues estudio Medicina como Sakura, pero ella quiere ser doctora general y yo estudio pediatría –le respondió Hinata menos nerviosa al igual que su rubio compañero-

-Ya veo…

-Y tú… ¿haces algo aparte de correr? –pregunto esta vez Hinata, con mayor seguridad-

-Yo, nada, solo corro, bueno soy el mecánico de Sharingan, soy realmente el mejor –dijo Naruto orgulloso como suele ser-

Al terminar la cena, Naruto le propuso a Hinata que fuese al borde de la cubierta para estar más tranquilos.

Estaban ambos sentados en el borde muy juntos, calladitos, ambos muy nerviosos por estar tan cerca del otro, en un momento Naruto poso su mano sobre la de Hinata, ella solo se sonrojo demasiado, incluso creía que se desmayaría, así que luchaba fuertemente para que esto no ocurriera.

-La noche esta hermosa –se atrevió a decir Hinata en un susurro que Naruto alcanzo a oír-

-No tanto como tú…-le dice el feliz y en un tono muy honesto a lo que Hinata solo se sonrojo-

-¿De verdad crees eso Naruto-kun? –pregunta tímida la chica volteando la cara para mirar a Naruto, gracias a esta acción ambos quedan muy pero muy cerca-

-Claro que si…-dice el en un susurro-

El lo quería hacer, lo necesitaba, necesitaba probar sus finos labios, lo deseaba. Así que no se hizo esperar más y se fue acercando lentamente a la chica, para luego juntar sus labios con los de ella en un hermoso beso.

Ella al principio se sorprendió ante la acción del chico, y se tardo en responderle antes de que él se separa ya que creyó que había cometido un error ella le correspondió.

El beso fue tierno y con mucho amor, cuando termino se miraron ambos muy sonrojados, el iba a hablar pero ella lo sorprende besándolo nuevamente pero esta vez con mas pasión. Esta acción sorprendió mucho al rubio quien no dudo en responderle de inmediato el beso a su querida Hinata.

-Eres realmente hermosa Hinata-chan –dijo el feliz-

-Naruto-kun –dijo ella sonrojada y tímida-

-Hinata-chan, llevo mucho tiempo tratando de decirte esto, me gustas, desde el primer momento en que te vi cunado llegaste acompañada de Sakura, te vi y algo nuevo nació en mi, algo que nunca había sentido por ninguna otra chica..-dijo el seguro y honesto en sus palabras-

-Tu también me gustas Naruto-kun, me gustas mucho –dijo ella sonrojada a lo que Naruto sonrío feliz, sonrío como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, y la volvió a besar esta ves con una mezcla de todo, amor, pasión, deseo, ternura, etc.

Cuando acabo el beso, se miraron con mucha ternura y amor, Naruto le acaricio una mejilla con la mano.

-Hinata, tu…quisieras ser mi novia –pregunta Naruto algo nervioso-

-Claro que si –dice ella feliz-

Ambos se volvieron a besar y se quedaron abrazados disfrutando de una hermosa noche, la primera de ellos dos como novios, ellos jamás olvidarían este hermoso momento, todos gracias a sus cupidos, sus mejores amigos.

**.:.:** **.:.:** **.:.: .:.:** ** .:.:** **.:.:** **.:.: .:.: .:.:** **.:.:** **.:.: .:.:**

Mientras tanto Sakura y Sasuke habían llegado ya a casa, estaban viendo televisión. Claro que Sakura no le dirigía palabra ni muchos menos lo miraba, estaba aun molesta.

-Todavía sigues molesta –le pregunto Sasuke, en su tono no se reflejaba molestia solo diversión por la actitud infantil de la chica que le parecía muy graciosa. Sakura lo mira molesta y le saca la lengua- Vamos Sakura no puedes ser tan infantil

Ella como respuesta no le contesto.

-Vamos no duraras mucho tiempo sin hablarme –dijo el arrogante y ella le dedico una mirada como diciendo: ¡ja claro que podré! –¿Segura? –la chica asiente con la cabeza- Pues yo no lo creo- el chico la miro maquiavélicamente y Sakura debe reconocer que eso le causo un poco de miedo-

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Sasuke le había empezado a hacer cosquillas, mas bien era un ataque de cosquillas, a lo que la chica no podía evitar reírse a carcajadas, ella era muy cosquillosa-

-¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! –gritaba Sakura intentando quitárselo de encima-

-No parare hasta que me hables y me lo pidas –dijo el arrogante y continúo haciéndole cada vez más y mas cosquillas, ella intento aguantar y no decir nada, hasta el punto en que ya no resistía-

-¡¡Ya, ya me rindo, para, para…!! –grito Sakura y Sasuke paro y la miro arrogante, ella solo lo miro como niña pequeña molesta inflando sus cachetitos- eres malo Sasuke-kun-

A Sasuke esta mirada le pareció realmente muy tierna y le hacía mucha gracias, cosa rara en el, con ella le pasaba algo, el no era así esas cosas le daban asco, pero con ella todo era diferente muy diferente.

Con Sakura también pasaban cosas raras, desde cuando ella se rendía antes ni muerta le habría hablado pasara lo que pasara, pero con Sasuke era diferente no podía enojarse con el, no podía no hablarle, contra el no le importaba perder…era todo tan raro

¿Qué_ será lo que pasa?, por que nuestros queridos amigos están tan raros, por que les pasan estas cosas el uno o con el otro…será que…¿será que esta amistad se esta convirtiendo en lago mas que amistad?...eso lo veras en el siguiente Cáp.!_

**.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:**

**dejense RR espero no demorarmeeeee **

**_Pandiux7: te respondo a ti y a todos creo...mira se qe me estoy tardando y de verdad lo siento lo siento mucho mucho muchisimo pero es que tengo tantos trabajos y cosas para el cole que casi no me queda tiempo me complica mucho aerme el tiempo...Lo de Sakura cantando, no queria que cantara por que ella es corredora y toca la guitarra como hobby no me la imagino a ella cantando. _**

**_E parado un poco las carreras es cierto, pero era para enfocarme mas en la relacion de ellos, pero habra mas carreras mucho mas de eso y creemee que sera un punto fundamental de la relacion de ellos y de unos quiebresitos por ahí va a pesar mucho...Lo de Sakura y Naruto me gsto mucho mucho y lo usareee pondre a Sasuke celoso eso Gracias por el comentariooo_**

**_PolenSeneka_**_**: siiiiii Kakashi y Jenny si tubieron algo y tendran nuevamnete algo...eso fue decir mucho poer no importaaa y te cuento por que tienen algo?? es que yo amo a Kakashi el es mi señor esposo lo amo lo amo y Jenny soy yo (raro, es algo loco entre yo y mis amigas) por eso quedan juntos para yo quedarme con el **_

**_GRACIAS A TOODOS POR SUS RR DEJENSE MAS _**


	10. Problemas con la Cerda

_**Lamento la demora y espero que les guste estee cap! dejense RR lemdoss **_

_.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**_

Había pasado ya una semana de la cena de Naruto y Hinata, quienes por cierto ya eran novios, ambos estaban muy felices; andaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos como dos enamorados -.

Sakura estaba muy contenta por que su plan por que su plan había dado resultado, andaba todo el día feliz. Sasuke por su parte igual estaba contento por su amigo ya que nunca lo había visto tan feliz, aunque no podía negar que tanto romanticismo en el ambiente no le asqueaba…por que si le daba asco y mucho, después de todo Sasuke Uchiha no es el ser mas romántico del planeta, es mas romanticismo y Sasuke jamás podrán ir juntos en una oración.

Pero ahora algo mas tenia preocupado al pelinegro, algo mas grande, algo que no lo dejaba en paz, que lo acosaba día tras día, que lo perseguía en todo momento, algo que ya no toleraba…

-Te repito…¡¡me tiene arto!! –decía hastiado el pelinegro a su rubio amigo con quien caminaba por la calle rumbo a la casa del primero-

-Vamos Sasuke no puede ser tanto…-dijo el rubio sin creerle-

-Si, si puede…-respondió el pelinegro serio y molesto-

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!! –se escucho a lo lejos una chillona voz. A Sasuke se le helo la espalda y resoplo con tristeza y cansancio, mientras una rubia se le colgaba; otra vez; al cuello, ella tenia una gran sonrisa y lo miraba de una manera; según ella; seductora y sensual, aunque a Sasuke esa mirada y movimientos solo le daban asco y... ¡mas asco!.

Ella era tan regalada y fácil, él no se metería jamás con alguien que a estado en la cama de quien sea que a Sasuke se le pudiera cruzar por la cabeza e incluso mas.

-Ola Sasukito, ¿Cómo estas? –Pregunto Ino con su chillona voz-

"Sasukito" como odiaba eso, como odiaba a esa chica.

-Ino no estoy de humor- dijo el con cansancio-

-¿Quieres hacer algo en especial?, no se…, lo que tu quieras…-dijo ella poniendo una pose sexy y un tono sensual, Sasuke la miro asqueado, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea, se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído-

-Claro, espérame en tu casa…-dijo el en su tono habitual, ella se puso contenta y se fue ilusionada a su casa-

-¿Iras? –Preguntó aterrado Naruto quien ya creía que su amigo estaba cayendo muy bajo-

-Ni pensarlo…- Respondió Sasuke asqueado y arrogante, Naruto solo lo miro entretenido.-

Ambos siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a la casa en la cual buscaron a Sakura de la cual no había rastros, así que se pusieron a ver televisión en la sala.

-De verdad tengo que hacer algo con ella, ya no la soporto…-dijo notoriamente exasperado y molesto el Uchiha.-

-Pero dile, habla con ella –dijo Naruto como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.-

-Acaso crees que no le he hecho pero no entiende –dijo Sasuke en tono de reto para con Naruto.-

-¡¡Ay!! Perdón yo solo quería ayudar –dijo Naruto como niño pequeño.-

Luego pasaron un rato en silencio, después de un rato a Naruto de le ocurrió según el una brillante idea.

-¡¡TENGO DOS IDEAS GRANDIOSAS!! –gritó Naruto muy entusiasmado-

-Que bien, mientras no sea que me cambie de país…-dijo Sasuke molesto como si supiera la tonta idea de Naruto.-

-Claro que no –dijo nervioso como si esa idea jamás se le hubiese ocurrido- La otraa….

-Tampoco me are un transplante de rostro…-dijo serio y en tono de advertencia y Naruto lo miro con odio, como si fuese niño chiquito al cual su travesura hubiesen descubierto.-

-No era eso… -Sasuke lo miro burlón y sin haberse creído ni una palabra.-

-aahh bueno… ¿Entonces que era? – dijo Sasuke fingiendo interés y con una sonrisa de lo mas falsa.-

-Etto…bueno…ya no te las diré…-Dijo primero nervioso y luego haciendose el enojado, se cruzo de brazos y giro la cabeza amurrada. Sasuke al ver esta escena se le salio una que otra risita, que luego obviamente oculto y de nuevo coloco su expresión fría.

Naruto por su parte quedo completamente extrañado y confundido, acaso había oído a Sasuke reír, a Sasuke Uchiha su frío y amargado amigo, ósea el no reía, lo mas seguro es que hubiese sido su gran imaginación, eso debía ser era la única explicación…lógica, pero aun así quedo confundido y extrañado.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio ambos pensando en que hacer.

-¡¡Ya Se!! –Gritó el rubio y Sasuke lo miro con desconfianza- ¡¡Esta es Buena!! –Reclamó el rubio y Sasuke le hizo un gesto con la cara para que continuase hablando- ásele creer a Ino que tienes una novia, así te dejara en paz y no te molestara- Dijo Naruto orgulloso por su brillante idea.-

Sasuke guardo silencio y comenzó a analizar en su cabeza la idea de Naruto, hasta que le encontró un pero –Es Ino eso no la detendrá –Dijo Sasuke aburrido.-

-mmm cierto, déjame pensar…Ahí solo una persona a la cual Ino no supera, ósea me refiero a la única persona que calla a Ino –Sasuke lo miro algo confundido y cuando vio la cara de picaron que puso Naruto comenzó a verlo con miedo ya que se le cruzaba por la mente el nombre de la persona a la cual se refería Naruto –¡¡Hablo de la única y singular Sakura Haruno!! –grita alegre el rubio.-

-No como crees, es Sakura –dijo Sasuke alarmado-

-Por eso, es tu amiga, tu única amiga –corrigió el rubio- la única que te puede ayudar, vamos es simple, solo debes pedirle ayuda…-

-No lo es...–dijo para nada tranquilo el pelinegro.-

-Si lo es…-alejo el rubio.-

-No para mí…

Lo que Naruto no estaba tomando en cuenta al decir que era muy facial pedir ayuda se olvidaba que Sasuke no era cualquier persona y que para el como buen Uchiha era más que complicado el hecho de tener que pedir ayuda a alguien quien fuese. Incluso si en algunos momentos le costaba pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo, como lo haría con una chica que conocía hace muy poco, es cierto era su amiga, su única a miga como sentencio el rubio pero aun así le era difícil, era más que difícil tratándose de un Uchiha y aun más si ese Uchiha es Sasuke Uchiha.

Justo en ese momento Sakura iba entrando a la casa, Ambos la quedaron mirando eternamente y Sakura por supuesto se sintió mas que observada.

-¿Qué…que…pasa? –Preguntó con un poquito de miedo la chica.-

-¡Nada! –dijo Naruto rápidamente como si no pasara nada, Sakura lo miro confundida su actitud era rara –Bueno yo me voy- Dijo rápidamente Naruto y Sasuke lo miro como queriendo que no se fuese- Bueno como ya dije me voy, Adiós Sakura-chan y tú…-mirando a Sasuke- has lo que hablamos, no tienes otra opción- dijo Naruto serio cosa que extraño a Sakura y a Sasuke aunque parezca extraño lo convenció- Adiós…-

Naruto lo dijo muy tranquilo y se fue rápidamente de la casa de sus amigos, ambos se quedaron en silencio extrañados. Luego de un rato Sakura miro a Sasuke quien se puso… ¿nervioso? Si, por raro que paresaza Sasuke Uchiha estaba nervioso y bastante nervioso. Cosa que extraño de sobre manera a Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunto Sakura al chico mientras se sentaba frente a el.-

-Mira la cosa es…_"no puedo creer que le are caso al dobe de Naruto, estoy cayendo muy bajo, como se nota que estoy muy desesperado" _…Mira…Ino no me deja en paz y eso es algo que ya no telero, ya no la aguanto –dijo cansado el pelinegro además de muy nervioso-

-¿Y? –inquirió Sakura para que el chico se apurara.-

-Y tengo una idea para que me deje en paz –Sakura lo miraba sin comprender- voy a … voy a hacerle creer a Ino que tengo novia –dijo por fin el Uchiha.-

-¿Y? – Inquirió nuevamente la chica que aun no comprendía nada-

-Quiero que tú me ayudes…-dijo Sasuke bajito pero muy bajito pero Sakura alcanzo a oír perfectamente, aun así quería jugar un poco no era cosa de todos los días que Sasuke Uchiha pidiera ayuda.-

-Perdón no escuche, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –preguntó asiéndose la inocente, Sasuke la miro con odio el sabia que había oído perfectamente, pensó seriamente en no volver a pedírselo pero luego recordó a Ino pegada a el y a su anatomía y recapacito.-

-Dije…que quiero que tu me ayudes a quitarme a Ino de encima…-dijo con vergüenza y molesto el chico-

Sakura por su parte esbozo una sonrisa triunfante y pretendía seguir molestando al chico pero desistió cuando vio la cara de desesperación que el chico tenía, pensó que el ya sufría suficiente con Ino todo el día persiguiéndolo.

-Esta bien, te ayudare –dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa-

-¿En serio? –ella asiente- gracias Sakura –dice el con una sonrisa que demostraba mucha alegría cosa muy rara en el frío uchiha.-

-¡wow! Si que estabas desesperado –dijo Sakura entre risas y Sasuke la miro enojado –no me mires así que me puedo arrepentir…-advirtió Sakura en tono de burla-

-Eso es chantaje –exclamo el Uchiha indignado.-

-Lo se –respondió Sakura sacándole la lengua a su pelinegro amigo -…Entonces… ¿tu quieres que finjamos ser novios? –Preguntó o más bien exclamo la pelirosa.-

-Exacto –concluyo el chico.-

-Bien Sasuke, desde mañana seremos novios –dijo ella divertida- ¡Y mas te vale que seas un buen novio o terminare contigo! –Exclamó ella divertida mientras se iba a su pieza.-

-_"Novios, seremos novios pero es de mentiras aun así y si tengo que besarla… pero que me pasa, es solo Sakura nada mas, no tiene gran importancia…pero si o tiene importancia por que me siento así tan…tan ¡¡ aaaaaahhhhh que estresante es esto!! Acaso será que me esta empezando a gustar Sakura…no... no…no puede ser ella y yo solo somos amigos nada mas…nada mas…"-_se dijo un no muy convencido pelinegro o mas bien nada convencido pelinegro…-

_-"Sasuke y yo seremos novios…bueno es para que Ino lo deje en paz, pero igual tendremos que actuar como si fuésemos novios de verdad…aaahhh que es esto que siento…entonces me esta gustando Sasuke, aaaaahhhhh no puede ser Sasuke me gusta, tengo que admitirlo Sasuke me gusta pero el no lo ara…el jamás el me mira solamente como a una amiga, jamás me mirara como una chica, aparte por lo que se el no toma en cuenta a ninguna chica, es como Kakashi, en fin todos en Sharingan son así, no quiero sufrir…no quiero que me guste alguien a quien yo no le gusto…que are…¡¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh que estresante es esto!! –_Se dijo Sakura cabizbaja.-

_.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**.:**.:.:.:**_

**_Lo de Naruto cuando se le okurren sus brillantes ideas lo saque de un cap de Hanna Montana cuando Miley quere terminar con jack o Jaick como se escriva y no puede y bla bla bla, tb quero decir que lo del cap pasado se me okurrio viendo Drake & Josh no se por qeee Dejense RR lemdos plis sean buenitos...Tb les dire que pienso subir dos one-shots mas unos de SasuSaku muy lemdo asi tiernecito y otro asi muy pero muy trajico es lo ams triste qe e escritoen mi vida y espero que los leeaaaan plissss y me dejen sus mensajes que son muy imporantees paraa mi I loved weee o como seaa lo quieroooo! gracias por su apoyo me pusee cursi asi que Byee byee!  
_**


	11. Solucionando problemas!

**_Estoy verdaderamente apurada lamento la demora, tengo una excusa es que me envicieee con Crepusculo y nesesitaba terminar ese libro assi qe no habia tenido tiempo de escrivir perdoneen de verdad dejense RR!_**

Ese día en la noche ambos se habían ido a dormir temprano, no se habían hablado ni encontrado desde que Sasuke le pidiera ayuda a Sakura, aun les rondaba mucho en la cabeza a ambos el hecho desde que mañana serian novios de mentira pero novios al fin y al cabo.

Esa noche ambos había dormido algo intranquilos y nerviosos…y por que no decirlo muy pero muy ansiosos.

Sasuke fue el que despertó primero bastante temprano, se quedo un rato en la cama pensando sobre que sabe quien…o bueno en esos pensamientos quizá, puede ser, es lo mas probable que muchos de esos pensamientos que ocupaban la mente del pelinegro tuvieran un hermoso y exótico color rosa.

Después de un rato de mucho pensar, se levanto y se fue a bañar; lo hizo distraído cosa muy rara en él. Salio del baño y busco su ropa, saco unos pantalones negros algo ajustados y una playera blanca con una calavera dibujada en medio.

Sakura por su parte ya se había bañado y se estaba vistiendo, se ponía un vestido strapless negro ajustado que en la falda era más sueltesito, llevaba un collar de perlitas color rosa fuerte que combinaban con su pelo que se encontraba suelto, se puso unas converse negras con caña doble.

Iba a ir a desayunar, cuando escucho una guitarra, sanaba genial, el ser que la tocaba era simplemente el mejor. Se dejo llevar por el sonido que a cada paso que daba se hacía mas fuerte, cuando llego al final de su camino se dio cuenta de que ese final de su camino era la habitación de Sasuke, ella jamás había entrado en ese cuarto, pero la música era fuerte y provenía de ahí, así que se decidió a entrar, necesitaba saber si era Sasuke quien tocaba, así que la curiosidad pudo mas y abrió.

Cuando entro a la habitación del chico, vio que el tenia poster pegados por la habitación de sus grupos favoritos, una cama de dos plazas con cobertor negro y un escritorio con computadora portátil.

Y en medio de la pieza él, Sasuke tocando una magnifica guitarra negra con un amplificador al lado, la tocaba como un dios, nunca jamás había oído tocar a alguien como el lo hacía.

-Eres estupendo –exclamó Sakura alucinada por al forma de tocar del chico. El paro de tocar súbitamente y se giro para ver ala chica quien lo miraba con una hermosa sonrisa- Tocas genial Sasuke…-

-Gracias –le dijo el algo tímido y nervioso, Sakura se le acerco y el se sentó en la cama con la guitarra al lado.-

-Nunca me lo habías dicho –dijo ella aun extasiado por la sorpresa que le había dado el chico –Tu debiste tocar con Iron Maiden no yo…-

-Da igual, pero no me hubiese gustado hacerlo, mejor que lo ayas hecho tu –dijo sin mucho interés el pelinegro.-

-¿Nunca pensaste en tocar con alguna banda o algo así? –Pregunto ella entusiasmada.-

-No, solo es un pasatiempo mió; no me gusta que nadie se entero –dijo tranquilo- aparte mi pasión es corre.-

-Ya veo…-se mantuvieron en silencio- Tengo hambre, ¡Vamos a desayunar novio! –Dijo ella alegre y entre risas, Sasuke solo la miro divertido.-

Ambos fueron a la cocina y se prepararon desayuno.

-Y bien… ¿entonces cuando Ino se aparezca debemos actuar como si fuésemos novios y bueno yo alejarla de ti? –Pregunto Sakura aunque mas bien fue como una afirmación, un repaso del plan.-

-Exacto –dijo el en su habitual tono frío –

-Esta bien –Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras comían su desayuno- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Aprovecharemos que las carreras cesaron y así Naruto arreglara, modificara y mejorara los coches –Sakura lo miro sin entender, ella entendió todo lo del arregló pero que tenían que ver ellos dos en eso- Nosotros iremos a comprar nitro y encargar algunas cosas –le dijo y ella lo miro con expresión de "ya entendí".-

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa iban a una tienda cercana por unos repuestos así que habían decidido ir a pie, iban caminando cuando doblan en una esquina y…

Sasuke al parecer noto algo, toma a Sakura del brazo y la jalo bruscamente para que retrocediera lo que habían avanzado en la esquina.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –Preguntó ella molesta y algo molesta por el jalón.-

-Ino viene hacía aca…creo que no nos vio –dijo algo nervioso.-

-Bueno entonces vamos novio…-dijo Sakura alegre y tranquila, ella le toma la mano y entrelaza los dedos con los de Sasuke.-

Al hacer esto ambos se miraron a los ojos y una extraña reacción surgió en ambos, el corazón de los dos se acelero, un gran y notorio sonrojo aparecio en la mejilla de Sakura y uno mas pequeño en las mejillas de Sasuke.

A ninguno jamás le había pasado algo como esto, nunca habían sentido algo así, algo tan calido y profundo.

-_"Que me pasa por que me pongo así, si solo son sus manos…como sera cuando la bese… un momento dije ¡cuando la bese! Yo no quiero besarla, no quiero hacerlo…¿¿o si??" _–Pensó el chico confundido.-

-_"Esta sensación es tan calida, jamás me había pasado algo así con ningún chico, ¡¡aaaaahhhhhhhh!! Por que me gusta Sasuke si yo no le gusto…yo no le gusto ¿¿o si??...esta algo sonrojado eso significa que le gusto…¡¡aaahhh!! Será que yo también le gusto a Sasuke"_

Ambos aun se miraban profundamente a los ojos, cuando una chillona y estrepitosa voz los interrumpió.

-¡¡Sasukito-kun!! –Grito Ino con voz hueca, que iba corriendo y se le iba a colgar al cuello hasta que se fijo en el hecho que Sakura y Sasuke estaban agarrados de la mano.-

Ino miraba a Sasuke, a Sakura, las manos… a Sasuke, a Sakura, las manos

… a Sasuke, a Sakura, las manos…

-¿Ustedes…que? –preguntó atónita y confundido Sakura lo miro con arrogancia.-

-Como vez puerca somos novios –Dijo ella orgullosa-

-No me importa –dijo Ino defendiéndose, Sakura se acerco hasta quedar frente a frente.-

-Mas te vale Ino que no te acerques a MI novio, por que si no me las pagaras mas que caro me piste…-le dijo en un tono amenazante- Aléjate de el…-

Ino la miro un poco asustada, pero luego recupero la compostura.

-No es cierto ¡¡no les creo!!

-Es cierto Ino, Sakura y yo somos novios así que no molestes mas –dijo el en su tono frío que sonó realmente convincente…como si de verdad lo deseara.-

-No les creo…haber bésense –los reto Ino altanera, ellos se miran algo nerviosos.-

-No tenemos por que demostrarte nada –contraataca Sakura altanera pero algo nerviosa-

-Ves…es mentira –dijo ella orgullosa y triunfadora.-

Sakura se puso nerviosa no sabía que hacer, iba a decir algo cuando siente que la toman de los hombros y la giran, momentos después sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos.

Miro hacia el frente buscando al dueño de esos suaves labios y se topo con los intensos ojos negros de Sasuke, en un principio no hacía nada, luego comenzó a responderle.

El puso sus manos en la cadera de la chica acercándola aun mas a el, ella oso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke.

El introdujo con cuidado su lengua en la cavidad de Sakura, el beso al principio fue tierno y suave, pero luego se convirtió en uno pasional y lleno de deseo, ese beso expreso cariño, deseo y amor.

Algo si dejo claro ese beso, Sakura si que le gustaba Sasuke y mucho y Ahora Sasuke sabía que si le gustaba Sakura.

**_Ahora que pasara después de este beso…que sucederá sus juego pasara de la farsa a la realidad o no?? Acaso el orgullo de ambos pesara...véanlo en el próximo capitulo en la mima pagina Web, la mima autora, el mismo numero, déjense Reviews no se si a la misma hora ¡!_**

--

**_Espero qe les alla gustado gracias por los reviews y dejensee muchos mas qe me inspiraaaan! gracias_**


	12. SasuSaku Love!

_**Lamento la demora, este cap me gusta y espero que les guste!**_

* * *

Cuando terminaron de besarse Ino estaba mas que sorprendida, bueno ellos dos estaban igual o mas que sorprendidos que la propia Ino, estaban muy sonrojados, se miraban el uno al otro muy sorprendidos.

Se miraban a los ojos fijamente sin importarles el tiempo, Ino o lo que fuese. Si fuese por ellos se habrían quedado ahí mirándose sin absolutamente nada más pero Ino tenía que chillar con su molesta voz.

-¡¡aaaaaahhhhh!! ¡¡si son novios de verdad!! –Dijo Ino con lagrimones en los ojos y se fue de ahí corriendo.-

A Sakura le estaba costando asumir todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Estaba recordando y ordenando en su mente cada palabra y cada accion, de lo que había pasado recientemente, Sasuke la había besado, bueno para convencer a Ino pero… ¡la había besado!

El besaba de una forma, era exquisito, sus labios eran tan suaves y calidos, se sintió tan bien…ella sintió que ese beso era algo mas que un simple contacto de labios, ese beso fue algo mas.

Sasuke por su parte estaba muy confundido, el la había besado y no sabia por que, solo cuando Ino lo dijo, sintió una enorme necesidad de probas sus labios, el tenía razón si el contacto de su mano era estupendo sentir sus labios era una sensación única; eran tan calidos y suaves, tan delicados y dulces.

Los había probado una sola vez pero ya se había vuelto adicto a ellos, los necesitaba era algo que el no podría controlar, impedir ni mucho menos seguir evadiendo, a él le gustaba Sakura y quizá mucho mas de lo que el mismo se imaginaba.

Sakura oyó a Ino irse y en ese momento despertó de su trance.

-Lo…lo conseguimos –dijo Sakura un ida y se le trababa la lengua aun confundida y perturbada.-

-Lo se…gracias…Sakura –dijo Sasuke en el mismo estado de la pelirosa pero ocultándolo mejor.-

Ambos siguieron su camino hacia la tienda sin dirigirse la palabra ni la mirada, cada uno estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a casa cada uno se fue a su cuarto. A las horas después Sakura ya se había calmado y tranquilizado y había decidido ir a preparar la cena.

-Bien creo que no quedo tan mal –dijo alegre probando su comida.-

Sakura subió las escaleras para ir a buscar a Sasuke, ya que no bajó cuando ella le grito desde la cocina.

-¡¡Sasuke la cena esta linda!! –Gritó la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¡¿Sasuke?! –lo volvió a llamar pero nada. Se preocupo un poco así que abrió la puerta y entro a la pieza.-

Lo que vio la lleno de ternura, Sasuke estaba sobre su cama boca abajo durmiendo placidamente.

Sakura se acerco a él y le miro dormir, se veía tan tierno y tranquilo, tan en paz, ella suspiro… el era tan lindo.

Con cuidado acerco tímidamente su mano hacia la cara del chico.

**Sakura Povs**

_Es tan lindo, su piel es tan suave, quiero tocarlo, lo hago ahora acaricio con mucho cuidado su cara para que no se valla a despertar._

_¡¡Aaaaaahhhhh!! Dios es tan lindo, como desearía jamás quitar mi mano de su cara, como desearía volver a besarlo, Dios como me gusta Sasuke…_

_No me canso de acariciarlo, es que se ve tan lindo durmiendo, tan tierno… ojala algún día pudiésemos estar juntos…ooohhh pero que me pasa, esta bien me gusta pero yo nunca e sido derrotista, el me gusta y si me gusta lo voy a conseguir, are que Sasuke se enamore de mi, yo no me voy a rendir…_

_Es tan lindo…_

**Sasuke Pov´s**

_Sakura entro a mi pieza, la oí gritar pero no tengo ganas de levantarme, cuando tenía pensado hacerlo siento que se sienta en el borde de la cama, dejo mis ojos cerrados y finjo seguir durmiendo para saber que va a hacer, siento como comienza a acariciar mi cara con su delicada mano._

_Nunca me a gustado que me toquen o que me acaricien pero su mano es tan suave y su caricia tan calida, no me molesta en lo absoluto el hecho de que me acaricie. _

_Sigo fingiendo estar dormido, pero ya no me aguanto mas quiero besarla._

_Abro con cuidado y de a poco los ojos y me encuentro con su mirada perdida en quien sabe donde no se a dado cuenta de que abrí los ojos y me sigue acariciado, de apoco alejo su mano de mi cara y me levanto un poco para que quedemos frente a frente. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había despertado y de lo cerca que estábamos, se puso nerviosa y colorada, se ve tan linda sonrojada, claro solamente si ese sonrojo lo provoco yo y nadie mas, a veces me sorprende lo posesivo y celoso que puedo llegar a ser, Sakura deberá acostumbrarse a eso…¡un momento! ¿Dije acostumbrase a eso? Que me pasa, será que inconcientemente le Quero pedir algo a Sakura, mierda, me da igual ella va a ser mía y de nadie mas, pobre del imbesil que se le acerque aunque sean 100 meros o la mire por las de medios segundo por que lo mato. De verdad que puedo llegar a ser muy celoso, no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora, bueno nunca me había gustado alguien como Sakura. _

_Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lentamente me fui acercando cada vez mas a ella; ahora estamos muy cerca, tanto que nuestros alientos se mezclan. Y yo aquí pensando en que soy celoso en vez de hacer lo quiero hacer, por que me pongo a pensar en estas cosa ahora…lo ago de nuevo de nuevo pienso cosa sin sentido._

_-Sasuke que…-me pregunta sonrojada y confundida pero antes de que diga algo yo me le respondo.- _

_-¡sshhh! Ya no me puedo aguantar…_

_Al decir esto junto al fin mis labios con los de ella, después de tanto rato de pensar sandeces. Nos besamos tiernamente cosa rara en mi, pero no me molesta me gusta este beso, con otra habría sido fome y aburrido pero con ella no, con ella todos es diferente._

_Al final nos tuvimos separan por que el estupido del sistema respiratorio necesita aire para hacer que nuestras células respire y podamos seguir viviendo, quien fue el tarado que se puso a pensar para que servia el sistema respiratorio de que sirve saber, lo usas y ya es algo que no controlas y no tienes por que saber como funciona ¿de que sirve? Es una entrevista de trabajo no te dicen: ¿sabe lo que hace el sistema respiratorio? No. No sirve lárguese no esta contratado. ¡No nadie te dice eso! Pero que mierda lo ago de nuevo yo y mis pensamientos entupidos en momentos inoportunos, ¿será que estoy nervioso y por eso me pongo así? No yo soy un Uchiha y no me pongo nervioso, entonces por que pienso tanta imbecilidad junta… ¡aaaaaahhhhh! Estoy nervioso, tengo que decir algo o quizá piense que soy retardado ¡o impotente! Que mierda tiene que ver impotente en esto! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh me estreso._

_Por fin deje de lado mis pensamientos estupidos y le iba a decir algo cuando de repente Sakura se me acerco y me comenzó a besar nuevamente, esto si que me sorprendió pero obviamente como buen Uchiha no tarde en responderle con la misma intensidad que ella me estaba entregando. _

_Nos separamos nuevamente por la puta falta de aire, lo decidí el sistema respiratorio nos odia y por eso nos hace terminar cosas tan geniales como un beso. _

_Debo decirle algo, tengo que pedírselo, no es tan difícil yo tengo que poder. Ahí dios si ya parezco entrenador apoyado a su atleta, pero aaaaaahhhhh de nuevo esos pensamientos irracionales. _

_-Sakura…- le intento decir, pero me trabo no me salen las palabras, respira hondo, relájate y abre la boca y que de ella salga alguna palabra – Tu quieres… -de nuevo me trabe pero es un avance ahora fueron dos palabras y no una._

_Me mira como divertida e incluso burlona._

_-Supongo que ya no seremos novios de mentiras…-me dijo ella divertida, me quito un gran peso de encima, di un gran suspiro sin pensarlo fue inconciente, ese es el sistema nervioso, a Sakura se le escapa una pequeña risita. _

_La volví a besar, cuando terminamos de besarnos por culpa del sistema respiratorio estaba mirándome muy divertida. _

_-¿Qué? –le pregunte confundido y medio molesto no me gusta que me miren como si fuese algo gracioso.-_

_-¿Cómo se los dirás? –me pregunto ella y yo la mire confundido, ¿decirle? ¿Decirle que a quien?_

_-Por que aunque no lo creas son muy sobre protectores –me dijo ella con burla y yo la mire aun mas extrañado aun.- _

_-¿Quiénes? –le pregunto para quitarme la duda.-_

_-mmm Sharingan completo, créeme me sobreprotegen mucgo_

_-¿Enserio? – le pregunte extrañado no me lo creía, ¿los chicos sobre protectores? No me lo creo.-_

_-Si, a uno de mis novios, uno que me dejo lo retaron a una carrera y estuvo en internado en el hospital por 4 meses –me dijo ella como si fuese lo mas normal, yo me sorprendí jamás me imagine a mis amigos en esa faceta.- _

_-No me importa lo que digan nadie Sakura –le dije seguro, ooohhh me puse cursi, esto me hace mal, debo pensar antes de hablar de ahora en adelante.-_

_-Te quiero –me dice ella, yo no se que hacer, yo también la quiero, lo se pero…es que aun no pudo decirlo, soy demasiado orgulloso aun no llego al nivel de madurez en el cual expresas tus sentimientos sin problema… ¿un momentos? Eso es un nivel de madures, que tienes que ver la madurez con expresar los sentimientos.-_

_-No me tienes que decir nada, te conozco y se que no eres bueno hablando –me dice ella y yo me tranquilizo por lo menos sabe que no lo digo por que no los sienta si no por que…ah ni yo mismos se por que.-_

_-Pero tu lo sabes, yo lo se y punto –le dijo y ella me mira divertida, bravo deberían darme un premio por creatividad, soy un asco hablando, solo siento que me vuelve a besar y le respondo después de todo, desde hoy Sakura es mi novia y de verdad no de mentira, ella es mía y solo mía._

* * *

**_Espero qe les alla gustado a mi me gusto el capitulo, es la primeravez que escrivo en primera persona y me dicen que les parecio ok?_**

**_Gracias a todos por su RR me alegran la vida _**

**_-Sakuritah-_**_**: gracias por el RR me encanto y no ya no sera mas un juego eaeaea**_

-**_PolinSeneka: yo iwal amo Crepusculo y todos los libros y pronto pronto sabras que paso con Kakashi en EEUU_**

**_PROXIMAMENTE_**

_**CAP 13: **__**Problemas con Sharingan los chicos celosos! (vuelve Kakashi al final del cap y no solo)**_

_**CAP 14: Kakashi&xxxxx Love,pronto sabran a quien se trajo Kakashi **_

**_DENUEVO GRACIAS POR LOS RR Y PORFA DIJAMNE QE LES PARECIO LOS POV´S Y DIJAMNE SI LES GUSTARIA QUE PUSIERA MAS DE ESTOS POV´S SII RR!!_**__


	13. sharingan arde en celos

**_Vieron esta vez no me demore tanto, aunque no se si pueda actualizar luego por que tengo muchos trabajos, pero les prometo algo, el proximo cap puede que demore pero ser mas largo valee?? el proximo cap sera de Kakashi y Jenny de como volvieron a estar juntos y eso como vivieron en estados unidos y todo eso ese sera el proximo cap ok!!_**

* * *

Sakura se había levantado, se había bañado y ahora se estaba vistiendo. Se ponía unos pitillos verdes oscuro y una playera blanca con los hombros rebajados y en el centro una carita sonriente así muy feliz, bueno ella estaba muy feliz.

Se cepilla su larga cabellera y se lo amara en dos coletas bajas por detrás de las orejas, en fin se veía muy linda.

Sasuke se había levantado un poco después que Sakura, ya se había bañado ahora iba a la cocina a tomar desayuno, vestía unos pantalones negros y una playera verde oscura como el color de la de Sakura con un logotipo ecológico.

Sasuke entró a la cocina y allí se encontró a Sakura que se estaba sirviéndose un vaso de leche con chocolate, el sonrío como solamente el sabe hacerlo y la abrazo sorpresivamente por la espalda asustando a la chica. Sasuke escondió su cara en el cuello de la chica dándole pequeños y tiernos besos.

-¿Por qué no me despertarte? –pregunto el chico besando el cuello de su ahora novia.-

-Te veías demasiado tierno durmiendo Sasuke-kun –dijo ella risueña, Sasuke la dio vuelta, gruño y la miro con desaprobación.-

-¿Cómo que tierno Sakura, explícate? –pregunto Sasuke bastante molesto por lo dicho Sakura, ella río ante la reacción del chico pero la mirada seria de él la callo.-

-Tierno, lindo, cunado duermes te vez tranquilo como niño bueno –le dijo ella tratando de explicarse aun con una risita contenida.-

-Eso no es cierto, yo no me veo tierno –dijo Sasuke como niño pequeño amurrado inflando los cachetes como inconcientemente. Sakura ante esto ya no pudo aguantar la risa y se largo a reír estrepitosamente- No es divertido…-refunfuño el pelinegro.-

-Créeme que lo es, si vieras tu cara jajaja –dijo ella entre risas, el la miro enojado, ella se acerco para darle un beso, el en un principio no le respondió, ya que estaba enojado pero luego termino por ceder, la carne fue más fuerte.-

Luego de tomar desayuno decidieron ir a dar un paseo, iban agarrados de la mano ambos con una linda sonrisa en el rostro hablando de cosas triviales.

Luego de caminar llegaron a una plaza, estaban al lado de una fuente y se pusieron como buen par de novios a besarse hasta que cuando…

-¡¡Suelta a Sakura maldito Perro Pedofilo!!...

Estaba Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara y Neji estaban en el taller con Naruto reparando unos autos.

-aaahhhh –suspiro con cansancio Naruto- ¡¡Tengo Calor!!

-yo igual

-Es problemático pero…Vamos a comprar unas cervezas –propuso Shikamaru y todos asintieron.-

Todos iban caminados riéndose de alguna bobada que dijo Naruto que iba al frente. Este de repente para es seco y se queda mirando al frente detenidamente, los demás lo observan extrañados, le hablaban y el no respondía, así que siguieron la murada del chico y todos quedaron absolutamente igual, en estado de shock.

Cuando el shock pasó; vino la ira, había, enojo y lo más importante, el instinto asesino.

Todos estaban intentando inútilmente mantenerse calmados y serenos, respirando hondo, pero nada servia la ira los consumió.

Es que lo que vieron los mato, los exalto…el desgraciado de Sasuke estaba besando a Sakura, a su pequeña Sakura, la pequeña Sakura aun era eso, PEQUEÑA y Sasuke no tenia derecho a tocarle ni medio pelo.

El que primero reventó y le gritó a Sasuke fue nada mas y nada menos… Naruto.

-¡¡Suelta a Sakura maldito Perro Pedofilo!!...

Sakura y Sasuke se soltaron sorprendidos por el gritó ya que reconocieron la voz chillona de Sasuke

Sakura Pov´s

_No puede ser, ya nos encontraron, ooohhh se va a armar la grande… por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi y mas en cima en la calle_

Sasuke Pov´s

_Parece que lo que dijo Sakura era cierto, los chicos son sobre protectores…jajaja será chistoso._

Sharingan Pov´s

_¡¡LO MATARE!!_

Los chicos se acercaron hasta quedar frente a frentecon la pareja, los chicos miraron con profundo y piro odio a Sasuke, quien los miraba con cara de "Yo no hice nada" Shikamaru fue el que actuó primero agarro a Sakura del brazo y la alejo lo mas que pudo de Sasuke.

-¡¡Shikamaru suéltame!! –gritó en vano la pelirosa, Shikamaru la alejo lo que el encontró adecuado y la soltó pero le impidió irse de su lado.-

-¿¿Qué crees que haces Sasuke?? –Preguntó con odio Neji.-

-Beso a mi novia –respondió Sasuke tranquilamente.-

-Lo se no soy tarado, creo que me exprese mal…Como mierda es que osaste tocar a la pequeña Sakura…-dijo en tono aterrador que no logro asustar a Sasuke.-

-Simple, mira me acerque a ella juntamos nuestras bocas y se dio, o quieres que te explique biológicamente hablando que es un beso –dijo con sarcasmo.-

-Escucha bien cerdo tu No puedes y entiende NO puedes estar de novio con Sakura –dijo Kiba serio.-

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó altanero.-

-Simple –dijo Kiba imitando el tono de Sasuke- tu eres demasiado grande para ella –dice como si fuese lo mas obvio, Sasuke lo mira extrañado.-

-Vamos, son apenas cuatro años –dijo Sasuke como si lo que dijo Kiba fuese lo mas estupido del mundo.-

-Mas vale que te alejes de ella Teme o te juro que te demando por pedofilo –le dijo serio y muy molesto el rubio, cosa que extraño mucho a Sasuke.-

-No me alejare de ella –dijo serio y cortante.-

-Oh si…si lo aras –dijo Naruto.-

-¿Puedo dar mi opinión? –expresó Sakura como ofendida e indignada.-

-NO –le dijo todo sharingan.-

-¿Por que no? – Reclamó Sakura.-

-Por que aun eres una niña, entiende Sakura tu aun no estas en edad de tener noviecitos –le dijo Shikamaru.-

-¡¡ Pero si ya tengo 20!! –Dijo exaltada.- ósea tengo 20 que podría hacer de malo, ¿a ver que hacían ustedes a los 20 años? –dijo Sakura con la intención de que creyeran de que a esa edad que cosas malas podía hacer, los chicos se miraron entre si.-

-Buena acotación…ahora –dijo Neji y Sakura lo mira con ilusión- nuestra respuesta cambia de un no a un…claro que no –dice rotundo.-

-El hecho de que ustedes sean unos pervertido y se acostaran con 5 chicas en una noche no significa que yo lo sea ok! –Dijo Sakura alarmada, Naruto la abrazó pasándole un brazo por la espalda.-

-Entiende Sakura-chan no eres tu la que nos preocupas, no creemos que tu harías eso, pero el –dijo Naruto apuntando a Sasuke- el si lo haría…después de todo es parte de Sharingan…

-Por favor déjeme vivir mi vida, ¡yo decido con quien salgo y con quien no! ¡No ustedes! –Alejó ya molesta la pelirosa.-

-Entiende Sakura tu no saldrás con Sasuke Uchiha ni con nadie mas hasta que tengas unos…Artos muchos años –le dijo Naruto en tono de orden.-

-Vamos chicos no sean así, con la parejita –dijo una voz que sonaba divertida y serena.-

-¡¡Kakashi!! –dijeron todos sorprendidos.-

-Si volví, y me acabo de enterar que mi niña esta de novia con Sasuke –dice tranquilo mirando a Sasuke.-

Kakashi que estaba tras de todos, se pone detrás de Sasuke, y al ser mas grande que el pelinegro coloca sus manos en los hombros del chico. Kakashi tenía en su cara su ojitos feliz.

-No tienen por que ser así con el chico –dijo Kakashi aparentemente alegre, todos lo miraron mas que sorprendidos el era el mas sobre protector que le pasaba, lo que nadie sabia o mas bien de dicho de lo que nadie se daba cuenta era de que el aparente tranquilo Kakashi estaba haciendo cada vez mas presión en los hombros de Sasuke apretándolo fuertemente.-

-El es bueno y la quiere, por que tiene que saber que a la consentida de Sharingan nadie la toca y sale ileso, asi que el niño deberá saber que si le llega a hacer algo a la pequeña Sakura la pagara muy caro, ya que si aun que sea la pequeña Sakura derrama media lagrima por el, solo su dentista lo podrá reconocer si sabe a lo que me refiero…-dijo Kakashi con su aparente alegría.-

-Si Kakashi tiene razón, yo lo quiero por favor –les rogó Sakura con haciéndoles ojitos de niña buena, ellos se miraron entre si y suspiraron con resignación.-

-Esta bien –dijeron todos al unísono, Sakura saltaba de alegría y se iba a acercar a Sasuke a darle un beso pero Shikamaru se lo impide- Lo aceptamos pero con algunas reglas…

-¿Cuáles? –pregunto temerosa ella.-

-Nada de besos frente a nosotros

-Nada de abrazos o caricias frente a nosotros

-Por que o si no, nos da la tontera y vuelve el instinto asesino

-Pobre de que la lastimes por que te matamos

-Deben llegar como mínimo a las 03:00 a.m. cuando salgan

-Y siempre debemos saber a donde van

-Y siempre debe ser un lugar con mucha gente

-Nada de lugares oscuros ni solos

-Dormirán cada uno es su cuarto

-Nada de dormir juntitos

-Te lo repito pobre de que la hagas sufrir o lo lamentaras

-creo que eso seria todo…

-La ultima

-Pobre de que nos enteremos que llegaron a segunda fase, no pasan de la primera

-Ahí si…eso es todo

Sakura estaba con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, Sasuke también estaba muy sorprendido.

-¡¡ESO ES MUCHO!! –alejó Sakura indignada.-

-Si se pasaron es demasiado…no lo acep…. –iba a continuar hablado cuando siente que le apretan muy pero muy fuerte los hombros, le empezó a doler de verdad.-

-¿Qué decías Sasuke? –Preguntó "inocente" Kakashi.-

-Decía que no…-de nuevo le apretó pero esta vez aun con mas fuerza, Sasuke ya no podía sopórtalo, Kakashi tenia mucha fuerza ya se le estaba aprentando mucho- que no vamos a aceptarlo…

-¿Seguro? –le dice Kakashi, esta vez en su voz se notaba un poco de enojo. Soltó unos de los hombros de Sasuke, el pelinegro se relajó un poco, pero esto cambio cuando sintió que una de sus costillas se rompería si seguía así -¿Seguro de lo que dijiste?

-Si, seguro de que vamos a aceptar lo que dijeron… -dijo Sasuke fastidiado y con desanimo, pero el dolor ya era insoportable, el conocía a Kakashi y sabía a lo que podía llegar… por algo él era el líder de Sharingan, no era de las personas que resolvían las cosa hablando.-

-Que bueno, me encanta que hallas aceptado –le dijo Kakashi ahora feliz de verdad y lo soltó, el Uchiha por fin estuvo tranquilo, Sakura lo miro extrañada y enfadada ella no quería aceptar eso, Sasuke entendió la mirada de la chica y le susurro un "después hablaos vale"…ella asintió-

-¿Por qué volviste tan pronto? –Cuestionó Shikamaru.-

-Me aburría mucho, aparte mi compañera tenia trabajo aca en Japón –dijo sencillo y todos quedaron confundidos ¿compañera? Aunque todo se comprendió cuando vieron a cierta chica acercarse.-

-¡¡Jenny!!...

* * *

**_E__spero que les alla gustado por que a mi me encanto, me gusto la idea de que Sasuke no ganara, por que no puede ganar todo es poco realista aparte amo a Kakashi y obviamente no lo haria perder eso es mas que obvio pero a mi me gusto com o quedo eso si me dejan un review con su opninion vale?? _**

_**Gracias por todos los reviews qe me han dejado me encantan y PolinSeneka si pos obviamente volvia con Jenny aaa aqui are mi entrada mi super personaje qe dariaaa por ser ella bueno leeanmee no se les pasee espero de vedad no tardar gracias !!**_


	14. Kakashi & Jenny

_**Lamento la demora de verdad pero e estado muy atariadaaa! e qui mi historia de amor kakajenny!**_

* * *

Sakura se había llevado a Jenny para poder hablar tranquilamente y que le contara absolutamente todo con lujo de detalles, lo hizo y quedo emocionadísima con lo que le contó, luego Jenny dijo que estaba cansada y que quería irse a la cama, Sakura le dijo que esta bien que no se preocupara, cuando Jenny desapareció de su vista fue corriendo y llego hasta donde Kakashi a quien literalmente se llevo a rastras para hablar con el y que le contara absolutamente todo (N/A: Quien dijo que ella era copuchenta y curiosa…) después de mucho insistir consiguió que Kakashi le contara todo con lujo de detalles, bueno no tanto como le contó Jenny es que claro..el era… hombre y no se podía pedir nada mas…

Y esto fue lo que le contaron ambos tortolitos a la curiosita pelirosa…

_**Hatake Kakashi & Jenny Humphrey Love Story**_

-Pasajeros abrochen sus cinturones –dijo una voz femenina en el alto parlante.-

-Bien venimos llegando… -se dijo así mismo el peliplateado complicado, aun no sabía que haría, como lo haría ni mucho menos como se sentiría cuando la volviera a ver…

Mientras tanto la chica ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando al peliplateado.

_**[Pov´s Jenny]**_

_Por que acepte esto, estoy tan nerviosa y no se por que, hace ya dos años que no lo veo, que no se practicamente nada de él, pero Jenny debes tranquilizarte, que el no se de cuenta de que te afecta, lo tratare como a un amigo nada mas que un amigo, no me enojare aunque lo este, por que si lo hago es sabrá que aun causa algo en mí y no lo permitiré, el me perdió fue su culpa que terminásemos, pero ya no me importa… aaahhhh a quien engaño claro que me importa, no lo puedo negar aun me importa, nunca deje de quererlo, pero el no lo sabrá, a el le gusta saber que las chicas andas tras él, que lo desean es tan mujeriego… Jenny comprométete el no sabrá que aun te gusta, le demostraras que el no es el unico hombre para mi, que no fue tan importante como el cree, le bajaremos esos humitos egocéntricos que tiene._

_Kakashi se dará cuenta de todo lo que se perdió. _

_**[Fin Pov´s Jenny]**_

Jenny se sentía muy confiada estaba decidida a ser fuerte y firme, ella seria mas que Kakashi.

Jenny miro al frente y frente a ella estaba Kakashi, con su maleta a un lado mirandola fijamente con cara de bobo.

El vestía una playera de manga corta gris ajustada al cuerpo que le quedaba perfecta, un pantalón de tela negro con unas converse negras sin caña.

Ella tenía el cabello rubio corto hasta por los hombro , desflecado, con una chasquilla por sobre los ojos, ojos de un hermoso color almíbar y el pelo macheteado y desordenado, tenia los ojos delineados de un fuete negros y sombra de ojos en el mismo tono, llevaba una playera negra de manga corta ajustada al cuerpo con unos dados en el centro, unos pitillos de mezclilla negros acompañados con un cinturón de calaveras y con unas cocerse negras y el pantalón por dentro de la caña, tenia un tatuaje en le brazo derecho que era una clave de sol en llamas como diabólica y un aro en la nariz y en la oreja izquierda una hilera de cuatro aros dándole un aspecto muy roquero pero a la vez muy sensual. Tiene 25 años.

_**[Pov´s Jenny]**_

_¡Oh por dios! Esta tan guapo, mas que antes ni siquiera se le nota que tiene 33 años, esta tan guapo se ve tan sexy… ¡¡tan aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!! No para Jenny tienes que calmarte recuerda tu plan, cálmate y sobre todo… enfriare._

_**[Fin Pov´s Jenny]**_

_**[Pov´s Kakashi]**_

_Como ha cambiado por Kami, se ve tan linda, hace tanto que no la veía… ¡Por Kami puedo jurar que tengo una cara de bobo babosienta pero se que ve tan linda que no lo puedo evitar, ¡¡DIABLOS!! Me prepare todo el vuelo para esto fueron 38 horas de reflexiones y lo unico que consigo es estar aquí parado como un idiota…_

_Lo peor y lo mas seguro es que me odie y no la puedo culpar, tiene todo el derecho, me tratara pésimo, se ve tan sexy vestida así… ¡¡¡aaahhhh Kakashi cálmate por favor ya no eres un adolescente con hormonas en descontrol!!! _

_**[Fin Kakashi Pov´s]**_

-Kakashi… -le habla Jenny pero el chico tenía la mirada perdida y parecía no oírla- ¡Kakashi! –le llamó un poco mas fuerte pero el seguía sin escucharla- ¡¡¡HATAKE KAKASHI!!! –le gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo, Kakashi se sobresalto y también se asusto con el gritó que se mando la chica.-

-¡¿AAHH Jenny que te pasa?! –Le pregunto el medio molesto sovandose el oído.-

-¿A mí? –pregunto ofendida- ¿Qué te pasa a ti?, te llame como 3 veces y me ignorabas, tenias una cara de bobo impresionante –dijo ella arrogante y molesta, pero con un deje de burla, el solo sonrío nervioso, `cara de bobo´ si ella supiera el por que la cara de bobo.-

-En fin da igual, vamonos a casa, fue un largo viaje… -le dice ella feliz y despreocupada, comienza a caminar mientras Kakashi lo sigue como en estado de shock y seguía en estado de shock cuando se subieron al impresionante BMW negro.

Él creyó que lo trataría pésimo, que estaría mas que molesta, pero no ella actuaba como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, eso significaba que… ¿acaso ella ya no sentía nada por el? No eso no podía ser, algo dentro del peliplateado se destrozó, le dolió, ellos continuaron hablando como 2 amigos y esto a Kakashi lo trataba cada vez más, ¡ellos no podían ser amigos!; ¡Ellos no eran amigos!; ¡El no y remarco el NO quería ser su amigo!

Llegaron a casa de Jenny, era grande, moderna, sofisticada y con un aire roquero (la casa era gris oscuro y en la pared de entrada habia un graffiti de una calavera, a ella le encantaban las calaveras) en fin la casa era muy ella. Bajaron del auto y cuando iban a entrar a la casa un chico se les acerco, tenia unos 26 años, pelo castaño al igual que sus ojos y era algo guapo (No tanto como Kakashi (N/A nótese el charco de baba).

-Jenny… -la aludida lo miro con cansancio- ¿Podemos hablar, por favor? –le dijo el chico en tono de ruego, ella simplemente rodó y suspiro con cansancio y molestia.-

-No Anthony, por milésima ves no, esto se acabo ya no quiero nada con tigo, ¡entiendes NADA! … Ahora vete y no vuelvas –le advirtió ella amenazante y algo diabólica, asusto al chico. Kakashi miro toda la escena muy confundido la rubia lo noto.-

-Un ex novio, nada importante –le aclaro la chica restándole importancia al asuntó.-

-¿Qué ya no te gusta el chico o que? –Preguntó curioso el Hatake, Jenny sonrío, desde ahora mismo pondría en marcha su plan.-

-Vamos Kakashi, fue solo un novio nada mas, el ya fue, tuvimos algo lindo si, es guapo pero todo acaba, como ya te dije el ya fue como muchos ya fueron –dijo ella restándole importancia pero con un deje de malicia y burla en su voz.-

Kakashi quedo nuevamente atónito, sorprendido como que… "el ya fue como muchos" a que diantre se refería, se refería a él… ¿Se refería a que el ya no importaba? Por dios esto lo estaba volviendo loco en muchos y variados sentidos.

Estaban cenando ambos jóvenes cuando Jenny por fin toco un tema por el cual tenía mucha curiosidad desde que Sakura la llamó y le pidió ayuda con Kakashi.

-Kakashi… -el aludido la miro- ¿Por qué estas aca?, Saku dijo que tenías problemas… problemas con… -le dijo Sakura con intriga y dejo la frase en el aire con claras intenciones de que el hombre le respondiera. El la miro nervioso y sin muchas ganas de responder, ella lo noto- Estas en mi casa necesito saberlo –le dijo ella molesta y con tono de amenazó.-

-¿Y si no te dijo que? – la reto Kakashi y ella lo miro arrogante y amenazante, Kakashi tragó saliva y se puso algo nervioso.-

-Si no me dices la policía se enterara de que estas aquí, en Japón eres sospechoso y que creerían si saben que te escapaste de Japón, a mi me suena culpable –le dijo ella divertida, arrogante y amenazante, Kakashi palideció.-

-No lo harías… -dijo el nervioso y debemos reconocerlo con miedo.-

-P R O V O C A M E – dijo ella seria y firme, el trago saliva, la conocía, a ella le gustaba conseguir lo que quería, ella era capas, muy capas de hacerlo, así que solo suspiro resignado y derrotado, Sakura sonrió arrogante, Kakashi se sintió derrotado y comenzó a hablar molesto.-

-Alguien me delato, la policía no estaban 100% segura de que yo fuera el líder de Sharingan, ósea hago realmente bien mi trabajo, jamás dejo huella, pero era mejor irme un tiempo y alejarme de todo al igual que Sharingan esta en receso -aclaro Kakashi con voz molesta ya que la chica le gano. Jenny por su parte cambio su expresión de arrogancia por una llena de pena y nostalgia.-

-Sharingan… -dijo ella en un susurro que Kakashi llego a oír, el bajo la cabeza con culpa- Tu prioridad… bien creo que no serias nada sin tu preciado Sharingan –escupió con pena y dejo entre ver un sentimiento que ella pretendía ocultar pero que no fue capas de retener, la rabia y el odio- bien me voy a la cama, buenas noches –dijo con pena y tristeza y literalmente escapa del lugar lo mas rápido posible.-

-Buenas Noches… -dice Kakashi en un susurro que estaba lleno de culpa.-

(N/A: una pequeña aclaración, antes puse que ellos dos terminaron por que el la engaño, peor también fue por otra razón que ya explicare xD)

Jenny estaba en su cuarto, específicamente en su cama boca abajo, recordando…

_**.:.: Flash Back .:.: **_

Kakashi estaba parado frente a Jenny, con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo no se atrevía a verla a los ojos, ella esperaba a que el dijese algo y tenía el presentimiento de que no era nada bueno, tenía algo de miedo por lo que el chico le fuese a decir.

-Jenny yo… -se atrevió a decir el chico, trago saliva y aun sin mirarla continuo- ayer me emborrache y yo… -no pudo continuar estaba muy nervioso.-

-¿Tu que? –Preguntó ella temerosa por la respuesta la cual ya se imaginaba.-

-Yo me acosté con Karin… -le dijo el con culpa, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a Salir de los ojos de la chica- Se que estuvo mal, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, pero estaba borracho, preocupado, estresado…

-¿Por qué…? –preguntó ella intentando inútilmente parecer firme y tranquila.-

-Por que mañana nos íbamos y Sharingan, es que no sabía si podría dejarlos, no sabía que hacer ellos son parte de mi vida, es lo que cree con mi vida, y estaba tan desesperado que me pase con los tragos … -intento explicarse Kakashi, pero con cada palabra solo hería cada vez mas a Jenny.-

-Si eso sentías solo debías decirlo, se supone que somos novios, deberías haber confiado en mí, ¡yo te habría ayudado! –le gritó lo ultimo llorando, ya no podía ni quería seguir aguantándolas.-

-¡Pero es que yo quería irme con tigo y pensé que tu me dirías que me quedara y yo no quería eso, no sabia que hacer! –Exclamó desesperado Kakashi.-

-Debiste confiar en mí… -dice ella triste- Pro tu bien lo dijiste "quería irme contigo", pero eso ya no será así, me voy sola a Estados Unidos… -dice ella tratando de dejar de llorar.-

-Pero… -intenta decir Kakashi pero Jenny lo interrumpe, ya no llorando ahora con rabia.-

-¡Pero nada!, ¡¡Para ti siempre será mas importante Sharingan y acostarte con cuanta chica se te cruce por delante, no estoy dispuesta a tener que preocuparme, a pensar que cada vez que tomes te acostaras con cualquiera, JAMÁS CAMBIARAS, ERES UN MUJERIOEGO QUE AMA SU VIDA TAL CUAL ESTA Y YO NO TE LA CAMBIARE!!, aaaaaahhhhh Me largo… - le gritó Jenny con odio y salió corriendo, intento seguirla, una parte de el quería hacerlo, pero la otra le decía que Sharingan era su vida y que no sería capas de dejarlo, que no podría, el no podría dejar lo que creo con tanto esfuerzo aparte no se creía capas de serle fiel, nunca lo había hecho, lo unico que le dolía realmente es que el la quería y mucho, de verdad, pero el no estaba listo para una relacion de verdad, se había equivocado, él la había hecho sufrir, se sentía vació, había perdido algo que realmente quería a cambio de otra cosa que adoraba, pero… ¿Cuál de las dos valdría mas?... nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes… Kakashi se dará cuenta de que el se convertirá en el mas vivo ejemplo que pueda existir.-

_**.:.: Fin Flash Back .:.: **_

-Siempre Sharingan a sido y siempre será mas importante para ti… -dijo ella con pena para luego ocultar la cabeza contra la almohada y caer rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Por otra parte un peliblanco estaba literalmente echado sobre la mesa, pensando en todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.

-Fui un idiota… Sharingan… Sharingan no valía tanto como ella, fui un puerco inmaduro, me e arrepentido los últimos dos años, ¿pero que se supone que haga?, creo que ya comienzo a hablar idioteces me iré a dormir… -dice el en un susurro y se dirige a su cuarto se lanza a la cama y comienza a dormir.-

_**.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Al otro día, Kakashi se había levantado temprano, no podía dormir, así que se baño, y se levanto, comenzó a recorrer la casa, la chica aun dormía. Entro en una habitación la cual el no conocía, resulto que dicha habitación era el estudio de Jenny, donde había un teclado y unas guitarras, una acústica, otra eléctrica y una electroacústica; tenia partituras por todas partes, se acerco al escritorio y en el había escrita una canción con su respectiva música, la canción era como de pop, era ritmo era muy movido, le pareció extraño ella no componía ese tipo de música, lo de ella era el rock político, las criticas y eso mas fuerte y duro, no algo tan sensible, inconscientemente tomo las partituras y cuando iba a comenzar a leer…

-No es igual leerla a escucharla… -dijo Jenny sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el se puso algo nervioso, ella estiro la mano y el le entrego la partitura.-

-¿Desde cuando escribes este tipo de música? –Preguntó algo, ella lo miro con algo de pena.-

-Desde que descubrí que me hace bien desahogar mis penas componiendo, Miley Cyrus adora mi trabajo, para ella compongo… -dijo ella con simpleza, el asintió levemente, y la miro con curiosidad.-

- ¿Quieres oírla Kakashi? –preguntó ella y el la miro, ella comprendió el quería oírla.-

Jenny tomo la guitarra acústica y comenzó a cantar, ella no era cantante pero se le daba bastante bien el cantar y el tocar gran variedad de instrumentos.

7 things –Miley Cyrus

_One, two, torre, four_

_Sha, sha, sha_

_I probably shouldn´t say this,  
but at times I get so scared  
when I think about the previous  
relationship we shared.  
It was awesome, but we lost it  
it's not possible for me not to care.  
And now we're standing in the rain  
but nothing's ever gonna change  
until you hear, my dear._

_The 7 things I hate about you,  
The 7 things I hate about you,  
ohhh, you_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure,  
you love me, you like her,  
you made me laugh, you made me cry,  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
when you act like them, just know it hurts;  
I wanna be with the one I know.  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
you make me love you_

_It´s awkward and silent,  
as I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now:  
your sincere apology.  
When you mean it I'll believe it;  
if you text I'll delete it,  
let's be clear.  
ohhh, I'm not coming back  
you're taking seven steps here_

_The seven things I hate about you_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure,  
you love me, you like her,  
you made me laugh, you made me cry,  
I don't know which side to buy,  
Your friends, they're jerks,  
when you act like them, just know it hurts.  
I wanna be with the one I know.  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
you make me love you._

_And compared to all the great things  
that would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
the seven that I like._

_The seven things I like about you  
your hair, your eyes, your old Levis  
when we kiss I'm hypnotized.  
You make me laugh,you make me cry  
but I guess that both I'll have to buy.  
Your hands in mine, when we're intertwined  
everything's all right  
I wanna be with the one I know  
and the seventh thing I like the most that you do  
you make me love you_

_Sha, Sha with you do ooh  
ooooh oooooooh ooooh ohhh_

Jenny termino de cantar y lo miro, el tenía la cabeza gacha, ella iba a salir cuando el le hablo susurrando.

-¿Se puede saber… a quien esta dedicada? –Preguntó en un susurro, ella suspiro.-

-Se la dedique a un idiota que me hizo daño, un idiota que no supo apreciar cuanto valía- dijo ella con lago de pica y se fue de ahí, sin querer dejo caer la letra de la canción, Kakashi la tomo y se fue con ella a su habitación, cerrando la puerto detrás de él.

Se tiro a la cama con la canción en las manos, la miro y comenzó a recitarla.

_-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro_

_Sha, sha, sha_

_Probablemente no debería decir esto  
pero a veces me asusta tanto  
cuando pienso en la previa  
relación que compartimos.  
Fue asombrosa, pero la perdimos  
no es posible que no me importe.  
Y ahora estamos parados bajo la lluvia  
pero nada cambiara  
hasta que escuches, querido._

Kakashi paro de leer, se tiro de espaldas a la cama, se paso la mano por la cara, intentando relajarse, el era tan masoquista por querer leer eso, pero debía hacerlo, quería saber que sentía ella, después de todo la canción era para él…

_  
Las 7 cosas que odio de ti,  
las 7 cosas que odio de ti,  
ohhh ti_

_Eres vano, tus juegos, eres inseguro,  
me amas, ella te gusta,  
me hiciste reír, me hiciste llorar,  
no se cual lado comprar.  
Tus amigos, son idiotas  
cuando actúas como ellos, solo se que duele;  
Quisiera estar con el que conozco.  
Y la séptima cosa que odio más  
es que me haces amarte_

Kakashi volvió a parar pero esta vez sorprendido y algo dolido, las 7 cosas que odiaba de él, suspiro, se lo merecía, pero sin embargo le dolía, le dolía que ella odiara amarlo.

_  
Es extraño y silencioso,  
como espero que digas  
lo que necesito escuchar ahora:  
tu sincera disculpa,  
Cuando lo sientas lo creeré;  
si lo escribes lo borrare,  
seamos claros.  
ohhh, no regresare  
hay estas tomando siete pasos_

_Las 7 cosas que odio de ti_

_Eres vano, tus juegos, eres inseguro,  
me amas, ella te gusta,  
me hiciste reír, me hiciste llorar,  
no se cual lado comprar.  
Tus amigos, son idiotas  
cuando actúas como ellos, solo se que duele;  
Quisiera estar con el que conozco.  
Y la séptima cosa que odio más  
me haces amarte._

_Y comparado con todas las cosas grandiosas  
que tomaría demasiado escribir  
probablemente debería mencionar  
las 7 cosas que me gustan._

_Las 7 cosas que me gustan de ti  
tu cabello, tus ojos, tus viejos Leví's  
cuando nos besamos estoy hipnotizada.  
Me haces reír, me haces llorar  
pero creo que tendré que comprar las dos  
Tu mano sobre la mía, al estar juntos  
todo esta bien,  
quisiera estar con el conozco  
y la séptima cosa que mas me gusta  
me haces amarte_

En esta parte Kakashi sonrío, no arrogante, sonrío feliz y tranquilo, quizás aun le quedaba una oportunidad por mas mínima que fuera._  
Sha, Sha lo que haces ohhh  
oooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ohhhh_

Estaban ambos chicos almorzando, comían en silencio, un incomodo silencio.

Jenny harta de el decidió romperlo.

-Kakashi –el aludido la miro sorprendido- Hoy en la noche, hay una premiación –el la miro confundido (recuerden en japoneses no se si los japoneses tengan premiaciones tipo MTV, pero según mi historia no) ella resoplo –Ya sabes de esas en las cuales se entregan premios, a mejor cantante del año, pop, rock, mejor video, etc. –ella lo miro tratando de buscar una confirmación, de que el peliplateado entendió, el solo asintió- Bien pues en los MTV Música Awards 2008, adivina quien tiene una nominación como compositora del año por "Fucking Scam"" de Last Resort –dijo ella arrogante, el la miro sorprendido y feliz.-

-Wow Jenny, te felicito –dijo el feliz y alegre, ella le sonrío alegre, se miraron como en los viejos tiempos.-

-Bueno solo hay un problema, los premios son hoy y no quiero ir sola, ¿Me Acompañas? –le pregunto ella, el se quedo pasmado un momento y sorprendido, después solo puso asentir con la cabeza complacido- Bien en tu habitación hay un traje, espero que te guste –Kakashi asiente embobado, cuando se da cuenta de algo.-

-¿Qué… traje? –preguntó el aterrado, si había algo que Kakashi Hatake odiaba era la ropa formal y de gala, ella sonrío arrogante.-

-Ya dijiste que si… un Sharingan jamás falta a su palabra –le dijo ella divertida y arrogante, el solo resopla triste, esa chica se estaba vengando, y valla que lo estaba haciendo bien, muy bien.-

En la pieza, Kakashi se miraba una y otra ves con el traje puesto, traía una camisa manga corta gris claro, una de esas chaquetitas que solo cubren el pecho color gris oscuro al igual que los pantalones pitillos, llevaba una pequeña corbata suelta, con los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos, cabe destacar que todo era ajustado) y llevaba puestas unas converse grises casi negras de caña, el pitillos iba por dentro de la zapatilla, en realidad se veía bastante bien. No llevaba puesta la mascara, se la quito desde que piso Estados Unidos, el la usaba en Sharingan para verse mas aterrador cosa que funciona bastante bien, había tratado inútilmente peinar su cabello pero no logro absolutamente nada, aun así se le queda bien, le daba un toque unico.

-Te ves bien Hatake –le dijo Jenny desde el marco de la puerta, el puso una sonrisa arrogante la cual desapareció cuando vio a la chica, ya no era arrogante ahora estaba completamente pasmado, Jenny se veía espectacular.-

Jenny llevaba un corsé negro ajustado, una falda abomballada del mismo negro oscuro, converse negras y como toque final traía como cinturón una cinta de raso negra con una calavera en el lado derecho como toque final. Llevaba un maquillaje negro por supuesto y unas pequeñas perlitas negras como aros, en fin se veía muy ella, traía su estilo unico y personal.

Kakashi quedo sorprendido se veía realmente hermosa, Jenny por su parte puso una sonrisa arrogante, había logrado su propósito.

-Bien Kakashi vámonos… -le dice Jenny sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el asiente y se van.-

Se suben en una limosina.

-¡¡En limosinas eehh!! –le dijo el divertido.-

-Bueno yo me muevo con estilo, aparte debo llegar en un muy buen auto a los premios –dijo ella arrogante.-

Después de un corto recorrido el auto se paro, ambos chicos bajaron y comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, llegaron a la alfombre roja, y Kakashi se sorprendió por toda la gente que había, mas de algún periodista se les acero, pero Jenny los ignoro, hasta que llegaron los oficiales, con ellos comenzó a hablar animadamente.

-¿Y Jenny como te has sentido con esta nominación? –Le preguntó uno de los periodistas.-

-wow muy emocionada, fue muy emocionante esta nominación –le dijo ella emocionada.-

-¿Dinos que sentiste al escribir la canción?

-Bueno la canción es muy fuerte, es de las que mas me gusta y creo que quedo perfecta para el grupo…

-¿Y dinos quien es el hombre que te acompaña? –Preguntó una chica que miraba libidinosamente a Kakashi.-

-El es un amigo, viene de Japón y se esta quedando en mi casa –dijo ella algo molesta con la chica, quien le sonrió a Kakashi y luego los dejo para ir a ver a otros invitados.-

Ambos siguieron su camino hasta llegar a sus asientos, dieron algunos premios. Ahora venia la participación de un grupo en específico, Last Resort.

-Bien reciban con un fuerte aplauso a los ganadores mejor canción y mejor grupo rock del año, dejo con ustedes a ¡¡LAST RESORT!! –gritó eufórico el presentador, dando paso al grupo el cual cantaba la canción de Jenny, cuando terminaron todos aplaudían, incluso Kakashi estaba realmente sorprendido.

-Wow Jenny es una gran canción, esta vez si que te luciste –le dice el alegre y sorprendido.-

-Gracias… -le dice ella feliz, siempre le gustó cuando a el le fascinaban sus trabajos y esta no era la excepción.-

Paso un rato y le toco el turno a la categoría de Jenny, luego de mucho preámbulo, la competencia era realmente dura, habian compositores realmente buena, eran grandiosos, al final y por fin el chico que estaba anunciando dijo…

-¡¡ Y EL GANADOR COMO MEJOR COMPOSITOR ES…JENNY HUMPHREY!! –gritó y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Jenny estaba emocionadísima, nunca creyó que ganaría, subió al podio y dijo esos típicos discursos que dan los artistas cuando ganan.

Llegaron a la casa y ella seguía igual de emocionada, estaba saltando y en extremo contenta.

-Kakashi lo logre, Gane… ¡¡¡GANEEE!!! –gritó emocionada y se lanzo a los brazos del hatake por la emoción, esto sorprendió al peliplateado, la chica cuando se dio cuenta se iba a separar pero el se lo impidió, quedaron sus caras frente a frente, ella se puso nerviosa, él lo noto, de apoco y quizá sin tener control sobre sus actos Kakashi comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de la chica hasta que se toparon, el comenzó a besarla ella intento alejarse pero no pudo, ya no resistió y comenzó a responderle, el metió su lengua en la cavidad de la chica, quien lo recibió gustosa, seguían besándose hasta que Jenny despertó, esto no podía seguir así, se separo bruscamente de Kakashi quien la miraba sorprendido, ella estaba molesta se le veía en los ojos, aunque mas que molesta estaba triste.-

-No otra vez, yo no soy un objeto con el que juegas libremente, no soy como esas rameras con las que te acuestas y al otro día si te e visto no me acuerdo –le gritó ella molesta, el se sorprendió, ¿tan dolida la había dejado?- No lo hagas nunca mas o de veras quedarte a vivir en un hotel… -le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos y salio corriendo a su cuarto.-

Kakashi se quedo ahí estático, pero que mierda había hecho, eso no se suponía que fuese así el, el quería arreglar las cosas, la había cagado, la había cagado de nuevo…

Al otro día se había levantado temprano, el debía hablar con ella, le debía pedir disculpas.

Kakashi entro a la pieza de Jenny, ella estaba acostada, y dormía… o eso aparentaba.

Él se sentó y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Jenny.

-Soy un imbesil, no se como fue que te perdí, no sabes todo lo que me eh arrepentido al no haberme ido contigo hace dos años, ayer… lo que quería era hacerlo de forma lenta, volver a ganarme tu corazón, pero no me aguante, fueron 2 años, 2 largos años… no se como me enamoraste en tan poco tiempo, de forma tan simple, con una sola mirada, con una sola sonrisa, con un solo beso, quizás es cierto el dicho, solo sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo tienes hasta que lo pierdes… en mi se aplico, yo no me di cuenta de que te amaba hasta que asumí que ese avión había partido y que te había perdido… pero te voy a recuperar cueste lo que cueste…

Kakashi se paro, la miro, se dio media vuelta para irse cuando siente que alguien lo da vuelta, solo reacciono cuando sintió los suaves labios de Jenny sobre los de el.

_**[Pov´s Jenny]**_

_Por dios, cree que estoy durmiendo y me esta hablando, eso es todo lo que yo quería escuchar, no puedo negar que yo aun amo a Kakashi y que lo necesito cerca de mi… ahora que se que el me ama, no puedo aguantarme mas, veo que se va me levanto rápidamente lo volteo y lo beso como nunca lo e hecho…_

_**[Fin Pov´s Jenny]**_

_**[Pov´s Kakashi]**_

_¡oh por dios! Me esta besando, ¡oh mierda estaba despierta! Maldita sea, pero ya que va lo hice solo exprese lo que sentía…_

_**[Fin Pov´s Kakashi]**_

Terminaron de besarse, se quedaron mirando unos momentos

-Kakashi…

-No digas nada, yo lo siento Jenny, lamento haber sido un completo inmaduro hace dos años…

-Yo lo se… y te tengo que contar algo…

Kakashi la miro confundido, estaba muy emocionado.

-Kakashi me iré a vivir a Japón, trabajare allá y mandare las canciones por email, quiero irme un tiempo de América, pero no tengo donde vivi…

-No digas nada mas, te vendrás a vivir con migo –ella sonrío feliz y lo beso nuevamente cuando se separaron- ¿Jenny quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que si…

….

_**.:.:Fin**_ _**Kakashi Hatake & Jenny Humphrey Love Story**_ _**.:.:**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Espero que les alla gustado a mi lo hizo y de verdad quierrooo RR! dejensee pos! intentare no tardar pero no prometo anda, puede qe tarde y es qe tanto trabajo no me deja tiempo y e estado algo bloqueadaa, lo lamento apenas me desocupe un poko are cap y lo subire apenas puedaaa gracias y los quierooo!  
**_


	15. SasuSaku

**_El cap es algo corto y bueno explicaciones y demases al final_**

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke llevaban un mes de novios ya, un mes perfecto por así decirlo, cada día se enamoraban mas y mas el uno del otro, se la pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, ante la atenta mirada de Sharingan, los cuales procuraban vigilarlos el mayor tiempo posible, sin contar el hecho de que Kakashi dormía bastante atento por si acaso, a cierta pareja de noviecitos se les ocurría juntarse en la noche, para… como digamos hacer cosas raritas.

Pese a todas las cosas que pasaban, Sasuke y Sakura siempre lograban arrancarse e irse solos a algún lugar, sin la persistente vigilancia de los chicos, quienes eran realmente muy celosos, Sasuke cada día se sorprendía más.

Ahora estaba Sasuke esperando por Sakura a la salida de la universidad, en su nuevo auto, un flamante Porsche negro turbo descapotable 2008, lo compró hace unas 3 semanas, estaba bastante aburrido, al parecer se había adelantado y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

A lo lejos un grupo de chicas miraban curiosas el auto o mas bien al propietario del auto, Sasuke vio que ya era hora de ir por Sakura y se levanto para ir por ella a la entrada de la universidad, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato del numeroso grupo de chicas que estaban babosas por el.

Continuo avanzando feliz de la vida, cuando sintió que muchas personas se le aferraban y abrazaban sin vergüenza toqueteándolo descaradamente, Sasuke se las intenta safar pero no lo logra, después de mucho pelear con las chicas se las quita de encima y sale corriendo a toda velocidad, busca con la mirada hasta que se topa con la cabellera rosa de su novia.

-¡¡¡SAKURA AYUDAMEEEE!!! –gritó Sasuke, Sakura dirigió una mirada al chico, al principio le pareció extraño, pero después entendió por que, un enorme grupo de chicas corría tras Sasuke, Sakura comprendió.-

Sasuke siguió corriendo hasta quedar tras la espalda de Sakura, estaba cansado y en su respiración se notaba.

Las chicas continuaron corriendo hasta llegar con Sakura, demandaron la presencia del chico, pero un simple largo y una asesina mirada de Sakura hizo que las chicas salieran corriendo sin chistar del lugar, Sakura cuando quería podía dar mucho miedo.

Sasuke respiro aliviado, se salio de detrás de Sakura mas tranquilo.

-¿Hace cuanto te persiguen? –le pregunto Sakura divertida.-

-Desde el estacionamiento –Sakura soltó una risita divertida y Sasuke bufo molesto.-

-No es gracioso Sakura, creí que me comerían…

-Ah eso no… a ti solo yo te puedo comer… -le dijo Sakura en tono celoso para luego acercarse a el y besarse posesivamente, Sasuke sonrío arrogante durante el beso, le fascinaba verla celosa.

Volvían a casa en el auto de Sasuke, cuando a este se le ocurre algo y gira el auto repentinamente tomando un rumbo completamente diferente, Sakura ante esto se confundió completamente.

-¿Adonde vamos Sasuke-kun?

-En realidad… no lo se –dijo Sasuke totalmente tranquilo y Sakura abrió los ojos completamente extrañada, sorprendida y atónita.-

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Adonde me llevas Sasuke? –preguntó o mas bien exigió saber Sakura, completamente molesta y sorprendida.-

Sasuke puso cara pensativo mientras conducía.

-Creo…que te secuestrare… -le dice tranquilamente mientras sonríe arrogante por la expresión de desconcierto de la chica.

-Sasuke –el aludido la mira como si nada ocurriera- El secuestro es un delito grave… -le dijo medio molesta intentando que el desistiera de la idea, o mas bien fue tratar de seguirle el juego.-

Sasuke se acerco a ella y le susurro seductoramente en el oído.

-Nunca me ha importado quebrantar la ley por si no te has dado cuenta.

Sakura se cruza de brazos resignada, pero no molesta de verdad se estaba divirtiendo mucho en esta situación, hay dios cada día se sentía mas y mas enamorada del pelinegro.

Por su parte Sasuke sonreía arrogante por haber triunfado, le encantaba la expresión de derrotada que ponía Sakura, esa chica lo volvía loco y lo hacia hacer cosas sin sentido como estas, ni siquiera sabia para donde se dirigían el solo conducía, Sakura… jamás habia sentido algo así por nadie y creía que jamás lo sentiría, ya no lo podía negar se habia enamorado de ella, ambos estaban profundamente enamorados.

Llevaban ya bastante rato conduciendo en silencio, pero un silencio muy cómodo, no uno incomodo.

Sasuke estaciono el auto en un lugar apartado de la carretera.

-¿Y bien que deseas hacer?

-mmm quiero ir al cine –dijo Sakura alegre, quería ver una película hace bastante tiempo.

-Esta bien…

Sasuke condujo y llegaron en corto tiempo hasta el cine de Tokio. Se bajaron del auto luego de estacionarlo y su pusieron a decidir que película verían.

-¡¡¡Quiero ver HSM 3!!!

Sasuke la miro arborizado, ¿¿HSM 3?? ¿Acaso estaba demente? Esa era una película para niños…estaba loca, simplemente loca…

-Sakura… ¿Por qué quieres ver HSM 3? –preguntó aterrado y algo asqueado.-

-¿Qué acaso no lo has visto? –pregunto Sakura como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo, del mundo menos para Sasuke quien negó con la cabeza y la miro expectante- ¡¡Zac Efron es tan sexy!! –dice Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos, Sasuke se molesto y quedo atónito.-

Acaso ella… ¿ella quería ver HSM 3 una película de niños solo por que encontraba sexy al actor principal? Como podía ser tan inmadura… ¡sin contar el hecho de que estaba junto a su novio no con una amiga!

Sakura seguía alucinando con Zac Efron hasta que se dio cuenta de la fría y molesta mirada de su acompañante tras ella.

Se voltio despacio y le sonrió nerviosa a su novio, quien la miraba mas que molesto.

-Hola…Sasuke-kun…etto yo… -le dijo o trato de decirle Sakura, el solo giro la cabeza indignado y se fue dejándola sola, se fue hacia el sector de la boleteria dejando a Sakura sola y nerviosa.

Ella lo espero pacientemente a que el terminara de comprar, quizá que película la haría ver y todo por su gran bocota, por si no se nota, Sakura amaba a Zac Efron. Cuando el volvió ella le sonrío nerviosa y el la miro molesto igual que endenante.

Sakura se acerco a el y lo abrazo tiernamente, el aun no la miraba ella hizo que lo hiciera y le sonrío, Sasuke intento parecer indiferente pero ya no aguanto cuando ella comenzó a besarlo tiernamente, se fue a la mierda el enojo y comenzó a responderle.

Cuando terminaron de besarse Sakura le dedico una enorme sonrisa que Sasuke respondió a su manera.

Sasuke le cogio la mano y la encamino al cine.

-¿Sasuke-kun que película veremos? –pregunto curiosa ella.-

-La bobada Disney, esa querías ¿o no? –ella le miro sorprendida y después de que comprendió lo dicho por el chico comenzó a saltar de alegría como niña pequeña Sasuke la miraba con una sonrisa, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lo beso.-

-Te amo Sasuke-kun… -dijo ella feliz.-

-Solo una cosa Sakura… ¿Quién es mejor el niñito Disney o yo? –Preguntó arrogante y Sakura le hizo como si se la estuviera pensando seriamente, Sasuke gruño y ella sonrió.-

-Pues claro que tu Sasuke-kun… -le dijo ella abrazándolo y besándolo, Sasuke sonrió arrogante, aunque el conocía a la perfección la respuesta de Sakura.

Entraron al cine y Sakura disfrutó enormente la película, mas por el hecho de ver a Zac Efron que por disfrutar de la película en si, si alguien le pregunta no tendría ni idea de quien es Troy Bolton, lo importante era ver a Zac Efron.

Sasuke no disfruto para nada la película, pero el solo hecho de ver a Sakura tan feliz lo animo y no le importo tener que aguantar la fastidiosa película, esto de estar enamorado es realmente trágico para nuestro ex frío Uchiha.

Al salir fueron a comer a un local de comida rápida, después volvieron al auto y Sasuke conducía nuevamente sin rumbo, lo unico que tenia claro era que ellos no volverían a casa… no al menos esta noche y no dormirían precisamente.

Pero no importaba ya mañana pensaría en que decirle a los chicos, ahora eran solo el y ella.

_Pero toda perfección tiene su final y para cierta pareja de novios esta mas cerca que lo que ellos creen… _

_

* * *

_

_**Espero les alla gustado por que a mi si, en el proximo cap ya veremos los nuevos conflictos que se daran en esta pareja, Sharingan vueve al ataque, las carreras comienzan otra vez y una en especial causara un gran quiebre**_

_**-Si me quieres aceota de una vez por todas que soy mejor que... -grito deseperada y trsite la chica pero no recibio respuesta solo silencio. el orgullo pesa mas, derramo una lagrima revelde, el fin se veia cerca...**_

**_Espero les alla gustado a mi sii! dejense RR y espero no tardar!_**


	16. Kakashi furioso!

_**Espero que les guste por que a mi encanto, a partir de este cap el fic dara un giro, parejas terminaran, y vidas peligro correraa. dejense reviews!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Estaban todos los principales miembros de Sharingan: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Gaara y por supuesto Kakashi, además de Sakura. Estaban hablando sobre las carreras que se avecinaban, ya que Sharingan habia vuelto a las pistas con todas las pilas puestas. Planificaban quien correría contra quien y eso ya les estaba llevando bastante tiempo.

-Yo voy contra Pein –dijo Sakura, todos querían contra Pein, era el mejor de Akatsuki, todos iban a abrir su boca para reclamar pero los callo la nada inocente mirada de Sakura que dejo helado a todo Sharingan y le sonrieron nerviosos dándole a entender que aceptaban su decisión- Así me gusta, no se necesita la violencia en estos casos… -Naruto iba a reclamar nuevamente, abrió su boca y Sakura le pego en la cabeza para que se callase- Sin violencia…-después de esto nadie se atrevió a alegar nada mas.

Siguieron discutiendo bastante tiempo mas, que uno quería contra este, no que yo quería contra el, yo quiero a ese, bla bla bla, discutieron harto y ya para la hora de la cena recién ahí habian definido todo. Las carreras se establecieron así:

Naruto v/s Deidara

Sasuke v/s Sasori

Kakashi v/s Itachi

Sakura v/s Pein

Kiba v/s Hidan

Neji v/s Konan

Shikamaru se salio de todo el lío apenas este comenzó, alejo un simple "es demasiado problemático discutir con ustedes" después digo que no se le daba la gana correr contra nadie, el casi nunca corría siempre decía su ya tan conocido "demasiado problemático" el era un excelente corredor pero era mas holgazán que nadie, generalmente se encargaba de que las carreras estuvieran bien arregladas y distribuidas, se encargaba de buscar nuevos corredores para que corrieran, siempre por dinero, en las cuales siempre ganaba Sharingan por cierto, además de ser el mejor estratega, Sharingan tenia todo un plan de defensa para situaciones peligrosas mezclado con uno de ataque creado solamente por Shikamaru, en el cual estaba anotado y especificado cada detalle de lo que se haría en casos de emergencia.

Las carreras serian en dos días mas, Akatsuki los habia retado, jamás podrían aceptar que Sharingan era mejor y que siempre lo serian, también habian unas cuentas carreras por dinero de aficionados.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban en la pieza del chico viendo televisión, veían una película de terror, el aro, bastante conocida pero que no dejaba de ser buena.

-¿Te da miedo Sakura? –le pregunto Sasuke a su novia-

-Ya no…la he visto unas mil veces por lo menos…

-¿Entonces por que querías verla con tantas ansias? -le pregunto Sasuke alzando una ceja confundido.-

-Samara es realmente diabólica, me cae bien –dijo Sakura feliz y Sasuke solo suspira para darle un dulce beso en los labios.-

-Sasuke, ¿Iremos a ver a System of a dawn la próxima semana?

-Claro que si, me muero por ir –dice Sasuke emocionado, mas que lo normal en el pero poco en los demás, después de todo es Sasuke-

Ambos continuaron viendo la película hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que llego Kakashi y mando a Sakura a su pieza, ella se fue a regañadientes, aparte debía descansar, mañana tenia un examen y en la noche comenzaban las carreras.

_**.:.:.::..:::::::::::::::**_

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos junto a Hinata, conversaban del reciente examen que habian dado.

-¿Cómo te fue Sakura-chan? – le pregunto alegre la peliazul.-

-Genial ¿y a ti? –le respondió Sakura como una enorme sonrisa-

-Estupendo, Saku ya no queda nada para que nos graduemos –dijo Hinata emocionada y alegre, Sakura le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa mientras se encaminaban a su siguiente clase.

Cuando salieron de la universidad, Hinata se fue a su casa, esa tarde saldría con Naruto; mientras que Sakura se montaba en su auto y se dirigía a casa.

Mientras conducía iba escuchando a uno de sus grupos favoritos, System of a Dawn, darían un concierto en Tokio en exactamente una semana, irían a verlos con Sasuke, habian comprado hace tiempo ya las entradas, ambos estaban emocionados, muy emocionados, era uno de los grupos favoritos de ambos.

Sakura llego a la casa, no había nadie en casa, estaban "trabajando", si entienden que concepto de trabajo tienen los chicos de Sharingan, exacto robos y otras cosas turbias.

Sakura se metió a bañar, cuando termino se dispuso a buscar su ropa, pensó en algo para la noche, después de todo ya eran las 7 de la tarde. Se puso unos pantalones de tela pitillos negros y una playera con los hombros rebajados verde claro que hacia juego con sus hermosos ojos. Se puso unas converse negras y fue a cenar algo.

Cuando estaba cenando llegaron ambos chicos, venían con una hermosa y enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sakura alzo una ceja confundida.

-¿Qué les paso, por que tan felices?

-Conseguimos piezas espectaculares, no te imaginas…

-Pagaran mucho por ellas… -le dijo Sasuke menos emocionado que Kakashi.-

-Bien, ¿nos vamos? –dijo Sakura ansiosa, los chicos sonrieron y todos se fueron, cada uno en su auto por supuesto, cada uno competiría.

Ya eran como las once de la noche, estaba todo listo, Akatsuki había llegado confiado, siempre lo hacían y siempre se repetía la misma historia.

Estaban todos listos, Pein se coloco en medio de la calle, esperando por Kakashi, las carreras siempre comenzaban de ese modo, tradiciones de la calle.

Kakashi sonrío arrogante y se encamino lenta y despreocupadamente hacia el líder de la banda enemiga.

-Bien Hatake… ¿Cómo lo haremos? –pregunto desafiante Pein y con una sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que Kakashi, aunque la del peliplateado era mucho mas arrogante que la del chico de lo aros y con justas razones.-

-Lo decidimos así…Naruto v/s Deidara, Sasuke v/s Sasori, Kiba v/s Hidan, Neji v/s Konan, yo contra Itachi y Sakura contra ti…eres libre de elegir el orden…-le dijo Kakashi mientras Pein analizaba cuidadosamente a quien elegiría primero, puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro cuando termino de deliberar-

-Parte Sasori… -dijo para darse luego media vuelta y dirigirse a su equipo a quien le comunico la noticia.

Kakashi simplemente miro a Sasuke quien supo de inmediato que era su turno.

Se monto es su auto y lo condujo hasta la partida. Sasuke miro como siempre arrogante a su contrincante quien no estaba tan confiado, lo que provoco que la sonrisa del Uchiha fuera aun más grande.

AL terminar la carrera Pein chasqueo la lengua evidentemente molesto, no era bueno partir con una derrota, Kakashi lo miro arrogante para que eligiese al próximo, el menciono algo que no llego a los oídos del Hatake, solo vio como Hidan se dirigía su auto, Kiba se encamino al suyo muy emocionado y ansioso.

Otra derrota. Esta noche Sharingan ganaba y por paliza. La sonrisa de Kakashi quien estaba apoyado de brazos cruzados en su auto frente a Pein, su cara reflejaba gran tranquilidad pero mucha arrogancia y una enorme sonrisa triunfadora.

El siguiente. Deidara se fue a su auto y el rubio hiperquinetico se monto en el suyo de una, se miraron con arrogancia, Deidara estaba segura que ganaría, otro error.

Pein estaba completamente enojado y su cara lo demostraba, esto era humillante, esta era la tercera derrota y por una enorme ventaja, ahora el turno de Konan contra Neji, ambos se montaron en sus autos y mientras corrían Konan saco un arma y le dio al auto de Neji varias veces dejándolo fuera de camino, Sharingan estaba furioso, se permitían todo tipo de tácticas con los autos, pero nada de armas en las carreras reglas eran reglas.

Cuando Konan volvió Naruto se acerco a ella y la enfrento y pelearon verbalmente arto rato hasta que Kakashi intervino.

-Olvídalo Naruto –le dijo calmándolo, le hizo una ademán para que se retirase y así lo hizo aunque no de buena gana, pero ordenes eran ordenes. Kakashi miro a Pein serio, muy serio- No te aguanto nada mas, la próxima ves no seré tan bueno, ahora quien sigue, ¿yo o quieres que Sakura te patee el trasero primero? –pregunto burlón y sarcástico Kakashi, Pein chasqueo la lengua y le indico a Kakashi que se montara en su auto.

Ellos no habian corrido nunca el uno contra el otro. Fue una carrera ardua, de la cual solo uno salio victoriosa obviamente. Itachi cerro de un fuerte portazo la puerta. Habia perdido. Kakashi fue y beso a Jenny, quien ya se había acostumbrado perfectamente a vivir en Japón.

-La protectora… -dijo una voz arrogante. Itachi. Kakashi quedo helado ante la acotación, Sakura quien estaba a su lado miro muy confundida. Kakashi frunció el ceño muy molesto. Itachi iba abrir su boca nuevamente cuando Kakashi se voltio bruscamente y empujo a Itachi contra el auto que estaba tras ellos, con un brazo haciendo presión sobre su pecho fuertemente. La mirada de Kakashi era completamente enojada y asesina.

-vuelve a abrir tu maldita boca y te parto la cabeza… -le advirtió Kakashi en tono amenazante e Itachi se puso algo nervioso aunque intento disimularlo.-

-Vuelve aquí Itachi, ahora –le llamo Pein seriamente, Itachi se safo de Kakashi quien le dedico una ultima mirada para irse junto a Akatsuki.-

Sakura estaba confundida, muy confundida, jamás lo había visto tan molesto.

Jenny le susurro algo al oído que Sakura no alcanzo a oír, cosa que logro tranquilizar un poco, solo un poco a Kakashi.

Pein se monto en su auto y Sakura hizo lo mismo, ella lo miro arrogante y partieron. Sakura gano practicamente sin problemas, Pein no habia corrido como siempre estaba intranquilo y no dio todo de si, Sakura se bajo del auto completamente molesta.

-Esto no fue lo que pensé… -refunfuño molesta, Pein la oyó pero simplemente la ignoro e hizo un gesto a su equipo y todos desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos.

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y la rodeo con sus brazos en un tierno abrazo, ella un seguía molesta.

-¿Por qué tan molesta? –le preguntó Sasuke en un susurro a la chica.

-El no dio todo de si, es como si me hubiese dejado ganas, eso me molesta… -refunfuño.

-Olvídalo, ya será para otra vez…

-Si te hubiese pasado a ti estarías mas molesto que yo… -le dijo ella molesta, el solo se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

Kakashi al otro día seguía igual de molesto e intranquilo, tanto que no se aguanto y temprano por la mañana salia de casa rumbo al territorio de Sharingan. Cada bando tenía para si una parte de la ciudad, claro que la de Sharingan era más grande.

Entro sin siquiera pedir permiso como se supone que debía ser, simplemente paso, algunos intentaron decirle algo pero al momento de verle la cara desistieron, jamás habian visto al líder de Sharingan tan molesto, y para ser sinceros si Kakashi Hatake se molestaba significaba que algo realmente grave estaba por pasar.

Kakashi llego y entro a la casa de Pein, la principal como la de el, y lo miro furioso.

-¿Qué fue lo de ayer Pein? –gruño molesto.-

-No puedes estar aquí… -dijo Pein evitando el tema.-

-no me importa… dijiste que no volverías a tocar ese tema…

-Fue Itachi…

-Pero esta bajo tu cargo, te di suficiente dinero para callar tu boca…

-Quizá queramos retomar lo de hace dos años… -dijo Pein arrogante y divertido.-

-No oses tocarle un pelo a Sakura por que te juro que te mato de la forma mas dolorosa… -le dijo Kakashi en un tono amenazante, que daba mucho miedo e incluso a Pein- Mas te vale que dejes cualquier plan que tengas o si no las cosas se pondrán realmente feas Pein y tu sabes que yo no hablo por hablar… -lo amenazó Kakashi para luego irse, Pein cayo rendido al sofá, yo no debía fingir seguridad ya no podía.-

-Estas seguro que es lo correcto Pein… -le dijo Itachi desde atrás.-

-Si… no podremos ganar mientras ella siga aquí, todo Sharingan quedara completamente destruido si a la pequeña flor de cerezo le pasa alguna pequeña tragedia… -dice divertido y confiado realmente Pein…-

* * *

**_Dejense reviews con sus comentarios, gracias muchas por pasarse ^^_**


	17. Todo acabo

_**Lamento la demora, y algo que decir este cap es triste lo se u.u pero me gusto dejenseee reviews!**_

* * *

Sasuke ya se había bañado, en estos momentos se encontraba vistiéndose con un pantalón de tela negro, una playera negra con letras blancas de manga corta, unas converse, de accesorios traía puestas unas cuantas cadenas que le daba un aire muy mafioso por asi decirlo.

Esa noche tendrían nuevas carreras, pero no de bandas, si no que por diversión y por dinero, apostaban dinero, generalmente contra novatos que se creían dueños del mundo, y que siempre terminaban perdiendo su dinero.

Fue a buscar a Sakura a su habitación, ya la había llamado una cuentas veces y ella no respondía, una que otra vez le grito un simple "ya voy" bastante molesta. Sasuke ya habia perdido la poca paciencia que tenia y entro a la pieza.

Al entrar la vio solamente vistiendo un sostén buscando desesperadamente algo. Sasuke alzo una ceja confundido.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó con su monótona vos, Sakura volteo y lo miro molesta.-

-¿Qué te parece que hago? –le preguntó Sakura sarcásticamente, Sasuke gruñó, ella sabia que él odiaba que lo trataran con sarcasmo, Sakura suspiro cansada, él era tan orgulloso, era una de las pocas cosas que realmente le molestaban de el- Busco una playera… -le dijo ella con cansancio.-

El chico resoplo, después de un rato encontró por fin la bendita playera, era gris sin mangas con una muñequita en el centro, se la puso, también llevaba puesto unos pitillos verdes y unas converse del mismo color.

-vamonos… -le dijo Sakura mientras pasaba al lado él jalándolo del brazo arrastrándolo.-

Habian llegado hace bastante rato, llevaban bastantes carreras, en las cuales ya habian recaudado mucho dinero.

Naruto y Sasuke habían corrido entre ellos por Capricho del rubio, quien termino muy cabreado por haber perdido contra el pelinegro por una considerable ventaja.

Llegó de la nada un grupo de dos chicas y un chico, todos con aire arrogante y muy altaneros. El chico de pelo celeste casi blanco y bastante alto avanzo al frente de Sharingan, parecía ser el líder, los miro arrogantes.

-¿Qué les parece una carrera, 4000 dólares? –propuso el chico, Neji iba a ir pero Sakura lo detuvo y fue ella, quedaron frente a frente, Sakura mantenía la misma sonrisa arrogante que el chico.

-8000 dólares –le propuso o mas bien le ordeno Sakura, el chico miro sorprendió y antes de aceptar cualquier cosa pregunto.-

-¿Contra ti? –Pregunto incrédulo y divertido, la chica hizo una mueca afirmativa- si es contra ti… ¿Qué te parecen 9000? –propuso muy confiado de ganar.-

-Hecho… -le respondió ella con la misma arrogancia.-

Ambos se encaminaron a sus autos. Se montaron en ellos. Temari se coloco entre ellos y les dio la partida.

Jamás fueron pareja, la supremacía de Sakura se noto desde el primer minuto, tanto que para la pelirosa no fue ni siquiera necesario tener que usar el nitro.

Termino la carrera y el chico intento irse antes de tener que pagar la gran suma de dinero, pero Kakashi se paro delante de el impidiéndole todo paso.

-Tu no te vas, hasta que pagues todo lo que apostaste –le dijo Kakashi muy serio y hasta algo tétrico en su voz.-

-¿Y tu quien eres? –pregunto altanero el chico. A Kakashi se le pareció una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y comenzó a hablarle con su típico tono despreocupado.-

-Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi… -dijo divertido al ver la expresión del chico, quien palideció al escuchar el nombre. Kakashi era muy conocido al igual que todo Sharingan, muy conocido y temido.

El chico le entrego rápidamente el dinero, e incluso quizá le paso algo mas de lo acordado, se lo entrego y se fue velozmente del lugar seguido muy de cerca por las dos chicas que lo acompañaban.

Kakashi volvió con los demás con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lastima… -expreso Kiba con desilusión, todos lo miraron confundidos y extrañados, el chico se apresuro por aclarar- Eran bastante sexy´s, me podría haber llevado una a mi ca… -pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que Sakura lo callo de un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo totalmente adolorido- Sakura eres mala… -expreso con oz de niño pequeño, Sakura simplemente paso de su comentario, los demás se reían en silencio de Kiba o al menos eso trataban.-

Sakura estaba al lado de Sasuke conversando de cosas triviales, cuando Kakashi grita.

-¡Y bien… ¿Quién correrá ahora?! –pregunta mirando directamente a Sasuke y Sakura, ellos dos se miran y miran a Kakashi. Aun no estaban muy decididos, podrían tener problemas, siempre que corrían discutían.

-¿Lo hacemos? –Le pregunto Sakura ilusionada, Sasuke se encogió de hombros a favor de la propuesta- Pero lo haremos de forma madura, ninguno se enojara si el otro gana… -le advirtió ella seria.-

-Esta bien –le dijo el para irse a su auto al igual que Sakura al suyo.-

Se miraron por última vez, temari dio la partida y partieron ambos autos a toda velocidad, iban extremadamente parejos, cada uno miraba al frente, cuando dieron la vuelta Sakura le hace una encerrona a Sasuke desviándolo de la carrera unos segundos, segundos que le dieron una muy buena ventaja a Sakura.

Al final, casi llegando a la meta, Sakura ocupo el nitro, con esto logra ganarle a Sasuke aunque por una mínima diferencia.

Sakura se baja del auto muy contenta y con una hermosa sonrisa de triunfo aunque sin arrogancia. Sasuke baja del suyo aunque este azoto la puerta del coche cuando bajo notoriamente molesto y no lo estaba ocultando en lo más mínimo.

Sakura dirigió su mirada feliz hacia el y lo unico que encontró fue una mirada llena de odio e ira, como las que le decida hace tiempo.

Sakura trato de ignorar esa mirada, ella lo conocía, trato de entablar conversaron y no actuar de forma arrogante, el odiaba perder y ella lo sabia mejor que nadie.

-Y bien Sasuke-kun por lo visto volví a ganar… -dice Sakura feliz, tratando en lo mayor posible no sonar arrogante cosa que se le da bastante bien, aunque de igual manera Sasuke se molesta aun mas.-

-Hmnp –gruó Sasuke molesto. Ella se acerco con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acerco a abrazarlo pero antes de poder hacerlo el se corrió de su lado, esto a Sakura le dolió, el le había prometido no molestarse si es que ella llegase a ganar, Sasuke no podía ser tan inmaduro, ¿o si?- Suerte –refunfuño Sasuke y ahora si Sakura se molesto realmente, ella era mejor y el lo reconocería.-

-No fue suerte y bien que lo sabes Sasuke –le grito molesta.-

-Fue suerte, tu no eres, escucha bien ¡tu no eres mejor que yo! –Le gruó y gritó Sasuke molesto y con odio, con verdadero odio y rencor en su mirada.-

-Si lo soy, asúmelo no me ganaras –le gritó ella irritada y enojada, además de decepcionada por la actitud que tomo el chico.-

Todos estaban expectantes viéndolos discutir, pero ellos no se daban cuenta de esto, para todo Sharingan esto fue muy sorprendente, ellos jamás peleaban, eran como la pareja perfecta, aparte que muchos esperaban a ver lo que sucedería, Sasuke estaba advertido, el no debía hacer sufrir a Sakura si no sufriría, nadie dañaba a la pequeña flor de cerezo y la contaba dos veces.

-Vamos Sakura razona, eres solo una chica, jamás serás mejor que yo –le dijo el arrogante y frió, cada una de sus palabras le dolían en lo mas profundo a Sakura, pero no por eso dejaría que Sasuke la pisoteara, ella tenia orgullo y se haría respetar ante el y ante todos.-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? –pregunto ofendida y molesta.-

-Que no naciste para correr autos, lo haces simplemente por que Kakashi te crió en este mundo, tu no eres mejor corredora que yo, grábatelo –dijo serio e hiriente, sinceramente Sasuke no sabia por que hacia ni decía esto, el quería a la chica y sabia que le hacia daño pero no lo podía impedir las palabras salían solas de su boca, no pensaba lo que decía.

-¡Oh claro que lo soy! –le dijo Sakura arrogante aunque por dentro esta muy lastimada, jamás le habia dolido tanto lo que alguien le hubiese dicho, bueno, nadie era él.-

-No lo eres, no puedes serlo… -Sasuke estaba mas que furioso y con cada palabra lo demostraba mas y mas, sin saber que con aquellas palabras le hacia tanto daño a la mujer, a la unica mujer que mas amaba y a si mismo.-

-¿Entonces por que te gané?- lo reto molesta y arrogante. El guardo silencio y no respondió nada- ¡Por dios Sasuke no serás menos hombre por asumir que soy mejor que tu! –le gritó ya totalmente desesperada ella, sasuke no contesto, aun asi la rabia aun estaba presente en todo su ser, la rabia lo delataba. El semblante de Sakura cambio a uno más triste.-

-Sasuke –el chico la miro aun molesto pero con preocupación, ella no habia utilizado el kun- Si me quieres…si me quieres de verdad acepta que soy mejor que tú… -le reto Sakura decidida y esperanzada, aunque algo en su interior le decía que con aquella petición todo acabaría.-

Sasuke se helo, no podía creer lo que había dicho la chica, ¿le estaba pidiendo elegir entre y ella y su orgullo?, Sasuke debía decidir que valías mas para el, su enorme ego o su infinito amor; lo común es que las personas elijan el amor por sobre todas las cosas, pero… ¿Sasuke Uchiha hará lo mismo que las demás personas?

El la quería, claro que la quería e incluso él mismo creía que su cariño por la pelirosa estaba pasando a un nivel mas que una simple atracción, que pasaba a mas que un simple "me gustas". Sasuke trago saliva sonoramente esta situación de verdad que lo ponía en un grave aprieto del cual no sabia si era capas de salir… de salir feliz por lo menos.

-Sakura, yo… yo… -intento decir mas fue incapaz de continuar, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, bajo la cabeza impendiéndose mirar a la chica, no era capas de verla a los ojos, a esos ojos que el tanto adoraba, quizá…su orgullo pesaba demasiado como para dejarlo de lado- Yo… -intento volver a decir pero todo fue en vano, el simplemente no era capas, no era capas de continuar esa frase…-

-Sabes, ya oí suficiente… -expreso ella triste, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lo más lejos de él, lo más lejos que le fuese posible.

Sasuke lo sabía, debía decir algo, el debía detenerla, pero simplemente no era capas de abrir su boca y decir palabra alguna, su maldito orgullo estaba ahí, ese maldito orgullo que le impedía decirle que la amaba, que ella era mejor, que le impedía detenerla y decirle que se quedara con él.

Sakura continuaba caminado sin mirar atrás, ni voltearse, sabía que si lo hacía tiraría a la mierda su orgullo y partiría corriendo a sus brazos sin importarle ni un poco su dignidad, ella no quería eso.

Sasuke se quedo ahí parado viéndola alejarse, alejarse de el.

-"_Soy un maldito idiota" –_Se dijo a si mismo, pero aun así no fue capas de decir nada.

Sakura caminaba con una paso firme, aunque por dentro estaba destrozada, quería llorar, pero no lo haría, jamás dejarían que la vieran llorar y menos por un chico que no valía la pena, que no se la merecía.

Sakura paro de caminar bruscamente y hablo lo suficientemente alto como para que él la oyese a la perfección.

-Por si no te diste cuenta… terminamos.

Dijo y volvió a caminar sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás.

Para Sasuke fue como si le hubiesen volteado un vaso de agua encima, no, no podía ser, ella no podía terminar con el.

-¡SAKURA! –la llamó en un grito pero ya era demasiado tarde ella no lo escucho, ya se habia ido, Sasuke se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error.-

Una pequeña lagrima rebelde callo por el apagado ojo verde de la pelirosa, lagrima que ella misma se encargo de limpiar con asombrosa rapidez, se esforzaba mucho por no llorar, mantenía su lengua entre sus dientes para tratar que el dolor amansara su dolor y tristeza aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

_Al final todo termina por acabar, el orgullo siempre será mas para él y ella espero mas de lo que el podía y estaba dispuesto a darle. _

_Después de todo, las películas Disney son eso, películas que jamás pasan realmente en la vida normal, los cuantos de hadas quedaran siempre en la fantasía, en un mundo ficticio que no se acopla al real. El príncipe azul falló y la princesa pereció, no existe en final feliz, a menos claro, que de una película se trate, pero en esta ocasión… no era una película y en la vida real no se da, en la vida real los buenos no ganas, la oscuridad siempre triunfa y la pareja de enamorados nunca queda junta… simple, en la vida real y normal el final feliz jamás se da…. Y este caso…no es la excepción… _

_

* * *

_

_**Lo se tristee u.u pero desde ahora Sasuke sabra que es lo que sufrir, Sakura lo tratara peor que mal al igual que SHaringan dejense reviews! *O***  
_


	18. PROBLEMAS

_**Espero qe les guste a mi lo hizo y lamento la demora**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura estaba encerrada en su habitación tirada en su cama, lagrimas caían por su rostro, pero ya no las detenía, no había nadie que la viese así que se podría desahogar con tranquilidad, necesitaba liberar toda esa tensión de su cuerpo, ya no las retenía, no quería hacerlo.

-Maldito arrogante… -insulto Sakura al pelinegro aunque sabia perfectamente que él no la oiría pero le servia para descargar todo el enojo que tenia dentro, le relajaba insultarlo aunque el no supiese que ella lo hacía.

Llamaron a la puerta, pero ella no se levanto ni dijo nada, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, no quería que nadie la molestase.

-Sakura-chan ábreme –era Naruto, aun así no deseaba abrirle, menos a el que se daría cuenta de que había estado llorando y la llenaría a preguntas -¡Sakura-chan Kakashi quiere echar a Sasuke, él no se puede ir lo necesitamos! –esto hizo que la pelirosa despertara de su ensoñación, paro de llorar y se levanto.-

Se le había ocurrido, Sasuke se daría cuenta de que el no era importante, ella le demostraría que él no era todo para ella y que no puede conseguir todo lo que quiere, aunque se estuviese mintiendo a ella misma, lo haría ella saldría digna de todo esto, después de todo ella también era una chica orgullosa.

Se seco todas las lágrimas, puso una expresión seria en su rostro que mostraba total indiferencia y frialdad, una mascara. Abrió la puerta, no fijo su vista en el rubio sino que simplemente paso por el lado de él y se encamino directo a la sala en donde estaba reunido Sharingan.

-¡Te iras! –le gritó Kakashi furioso.-

-¡Pero no tengo a donde ir! –le replico el también molesto y frustrado.-

-¡¿Crees que me importa?! Yo te lo advertí Sasuke…

-Kakashi… -le llamó Sakura, todos giraron a verla a ella, Sakura mantenía su mirada inexpresiva. Miró a Kakashi interrogante.-

-El no se quedara después de lo que hizo –le respondió Kakashi molesto y fastidiada al igual que extremadamente serio.

-No lo eches, es bueno corriendo –le expreso Sakura tratando de convencerlo, pero le resultaba inútil. Sasuke sonrío arrogante por la preocupación que la chica sentía por él, pero no sabía que el verdadero golpe estaba por venir.

-No tienes que causar tanto alboroto… después de todo, él no es tan importante para mí como para que debas echarlo… -dijo Sakura tranquila, tanto que ni se notaba que mentía, todo el mundo quedo atónito y sobre todo Sasuke que no podía creer lo que la pelirosa había ido, no creía, no podía creerlo, Sakura continuo hablando desinteresadamente- No me importa lo que haga, nunca me gusto tanto tampoco… -completo su actuación de la forma mas seria y fría que se pudiese imaginar. Todo el mundo le creyó.

-"_¿Qué- que no…que no le gusto tanto? ¿Qué…que no importo?" –_estas y otras mil preguntas circulaban la mente del Uchiha, quien estaba atónito, sorprendido, choqueado, dolido…

Sakura se acerco a Kakashi y le susurro algo al oído, este se tranquilizo y puso una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Esta bien te quedaras, pero las cosas no serán como antes Sasuke… -le dice serio y con una mirada de odio, luego subió a su cuarto junto con Jenny, quien lo miro, no con odio, si no que con decepción.

El resto de Sharingan, paso por el lado de Sasuke sin decirle ni una sola palabra, simplemente le dedicaban miradas cargadas de odio y decepción, el unico que dijo algo fue Naruto.

-Si no fueses mi mejor ya escarias en el hospital esperando por una silla de ruedas, hace sufrir a Sakura, acércatele y dáñala otra vez y te puedo jurar que no seré el unico que te golpee.

Y con esto Naruto también abandono la casa, se quedaron ambos solos, él estaba triste y nervioso mientras que ella mantenía puesta su mascara de frialdad e indiferencia.

Después de un incomodo silencio, Sasuke se armo de valor e intento dejar algo de su orgullo de lado y se decidió a hablarle a esa chica que tan importante era para él.

-Sakura… -la llamó en un susurro apenas audible, Sakura lo miro de la misma forma que venía haciéndolo toda este rato, la diferencia que ahora Sasuke pudo notar la tristeza que tanto intentaba esconder y mantener alejada de ella y de todos. Esto le dolió en lo mas profundo de su corazón al chico – Yo, yo te quería decir que…

-No me digas nada, no quiero oírte…

-Pero… -intento alegar Sasuke pero ella se lo impidió y le gritó furiosa.-

-¡¿Qué AHORA ME DIARS QUE LO SIENTO O QUE?! –le gritó y Sasuke no le pudo responder, era justo lo que pensaba hacer. Ella lo sabía - ¡Las cosas no son tan fáciles Uchiha –eso dolió- ¡No puedes venir y herirme cuando se te de la gana y después todo solucionarlo con un simple perdón!

-¡Pero que se supone que haga! –alego gritando el también desesperado.-

-¡NADA! ¡Esto se acabo!, ¡Tu jamás cambiaras, la próxima vez será lo mismo, cada ves que demuestre ser mejor que tu armaras un berrinche y de verdad no estoy para eso! –se acerco a el y le gritó molesta- ¡Entiende yo no soy como esas perritas que te seguían a todos lados, YO NO ME VOY A ARRASTRAR POR TI NI AHORA NI NUNCA!

Al decir esto salio corriendo a su habitación, dejando a Sasuke con la palabra en la boca, quien luego de salir de su trance se fue a su habitación en la cual también se encerró, ambos estaban molestos, tristes y enojados, ella con el y él con él… todo había salido tan bien, pero bueno el mundo color de rosa ya se tiño… de un oscuro y escalofriante negro.

Habían pasado aproximadamente unas dos semanas, quizá más quizá menos, pero en estos momentos el tiempo era lo menos importante para él.

Este ultimo tiempo había sido un verdadero tormento, todos lo odiaban, Naruto no le dirigía la palabra ni siquiera para competir, los demás lo hacían cuando era estrictamente necesario.

¿y Sakura? Con ella era todo peor, es cierto que no le decía nada, no lo insultaba ni nada por el estilo y ese era el gran problema, el hubiese preferido que lo insultara, que le gritase, que lo amenazara, que le restregara en la cara su enojo, pero no, ella simplemente lo ignoraba, cuando sus miradas se topaban por algún descuido de ella, él notaba su tristeza y decepción, ya no irradiaba la misma alegría.

¿Y cuando intentaba hablarle? Ella simplemente lo ignoraba y se escabullía de el. Recordaba un hecho hace unos dos días cuando los chicos le habían hablado un poco, solo por unos momentos…

-_¿Qué pasara si le pido disculpas? –les pregunto en un susurro, ellos se miraron entre sí.-_

_-Nada –el los miro confundido- No eres el unico con orgullo aquí, y tu dañaste mucho el de Sakura… _

Eso quería decir que ni aunque le pidiera disculpas podría remediar sus acciones, Sasuke por primera vez estaba sufriendo, sufriendo por amor, pero el se enamoro de Sakura, aunque se allá tardado mucho tiempo en reconocerlo, se enamoro de ella en el primer momento, cuando la vio, cuando apostaron, cuando le gano, se enamoro de su personalidad, de su seguridad, de su talento, de su forma de ser, de su forma de comprenderlo, del hecho de que ella no necesitase que él le dijese palabras para entenderlo, le enamoro el hecho de poder ser él frente a ella sin ningún temor, se enamoro de ella con sus virtudes y defectos.

Ella también sufría, también se había enamorado de él, con sus defectos y virtudes, pero también tenía dignidad, Sasuke no era y no sería capas de dejar de lado su orgullo, su actitud había sido muy inmadura, él debía entender que no seria menor hombre por el simple hecho de asumir que ella era mejor, Sakura consideraba que eso era ser hombre y no el mantener cerrada la mente y no poder ver mas allá de su propia nariz. Ella lo extrañaba como él no se imaginaba, pero también aun estaba dolida, jamás le importo lo que lo demás dijesen, pero él era diferente, ella deseaba escucharlo decirle que era mejor, quería oír salir de su boca una muestra de admiración, o simplemente que el reconociese su talento; y no por arrogancia, simplemente la haría feliz saber que el chico a quien amaba reconocía su gran talento, todos lo hacían, ¿Qué le costaba hacerlo a él?

Todo estaban triste y enfadados, todos sabían que ellos dos se querían pero que podían hacer, ninguno podía obligar a hacer que Sasuke olvidara su orgullo, nadie haría olvidar a Sakura el suyo y nadie la haría perdonar a Sasuke sin que este diese nada a cambio, estaban molestos con Sasuke, triste por Sakura y en fin, todo el ambiente estas ultimas dos semanas no había sido de lo mas alegre que digamos.

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar… **

-¿Cuando lo haremos? –Preguntó una voz con un tono de macabra diversión.-

-Mañana a las 10, deben tener todo listo y preparado, nada puede salir mal, esto es unico es ella o nosotros, si uno llegase a cometer aunque sea un mínimo error les aseguro que nos matan a todos –les ordeno y aclaro una voz dura y firme.-

-Eso me preocupa –hablo una voz femenina- ¿Qué pasara si no lo logramos?, acabaran con todos nosotros sin pensarlo dos veces –en su tono se reflejaba preocupación y angustia.-

-No tenemos por que fallar –expreso la misma voz.-

-¡Pero hay que ponerse en el caso de que fallemos! –exclamo preocupada, todos se miraron entre si y le dieron la razón.

-Esta bien, escuchen si llegamos a fallar, se preocuparan solo por ustedes mismos, se largan de Japón, se esconden, me da igual, cada uno salva su propio pellejo , en cuento a la policía, callan hasta la muerte o el que hable, yo mismo me encargare de darle algo peor que la muerte, mucho peor –habló seria y firmemente, a todos les pareció, después de todo siempre fue así, eran individualistas, ellos no se detendrían a ayudar a un compañero solo importaba salvar su propia vida.

(Hagan contar esas imágenes de las películas cuando aparece la imagen de un personaje en silencio, en este caso una chica en su casa, en su cuarto pensando; mientras la voz del malo habla con tono retorcido)

-Este será el fin de la pequeña flor de cerezo y con ello todo Sharingan se destruirá… -dijo con voz maquiavélica y sonrisa diabólica al igual que el resto de su equipo.

* * *

**_Espero les alla gustado y gracias a todos por sus reviews *_*! me encantan el proximo cap: CELOS, UN PEQUEÑO ARREGLO Y UN RAPTO *_*! esperenlo sera genial (H) prometo no demorarme *_*!_**


	19. Celos, un pequeño arreglo rapto!

**_Lamento la demora, es que e tenido muchas demasiadas tareas, ahora que las termine podre subir cap mucho mas rapido y creo que dentro de poco volvere a actualizar ^^! Este cap me gusta y me fascina, me gusto mucho xD!_**

**_Dejense reviewss yaaa???_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ese día todos estaban en e taller, era sábado y arreglaban unas cuentas cosas es el auto de Sakura, estaban hablando y divirtiéndose.

Sasuke estaba un poco más alejado de ellos, miraba unica y especialmente a Sakura, la veía sonreír pero no como antes, era una sonrisa mas apagada y sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo deslumbrante de siempre, reflejaban tristeza. Ella quería ocultarlo pero no podía Sakura era incapaz de mentir.

Sasuke se sentía culpable por esto y con justas razones, él quería que ella volviese a sonreír igual que antes, quería volver a ver ese brillo deslumbrante de sus ojos, que expresar solo alegría y nada de tristeza. Pero era egoísta, si Sasuke Uchiha era egoísta, por que quería que él y solo él provocara esas sonrisas y le devolviera ese brillo tan especial, él no permitiría por nada del mundo que alguien mas se acercase a ella, no permitiría que otro la besase, ella no seria de nadie mas, solo de él.

Pero aun tenia que descubrir lo mas complejo de todo, saber como hacerlo, como recuperarla, había intentado hablar con ella y Sakura lo evitaba y cuando le hablaba no le creía, estaba dolida y él sabia que Sakura tenía su orgullo, además, se puso en la posición de Sakura y si hubiesen sido los papeles al revés el habia actuado igual o incluso peor, mucho peor, habría quedado tan humillado que la habría hecho sufrir, pero ella no era como él, Sakura era mucho mejor que él y Sasuke sabía que debía recuperarla.

Todos estaban tranquilos y sonrientes, todos menos uno. Kakashi estaba muy intranquilo, Jenny estaba muy preocupada por el peliplata que se encontraba a su lado, jamás lo había visto tan pensativo y tan intranquilo al mismo tiempo.

La rubia le pregunto muchas veces que le sucedía, el simplemente le decía que tenia un mal presentimiento y volvía a callar.

_**[Kakashi Pov´s]**_

_¿Qué es esto que siento?... siento que algo malo va a pasar, algo realmente malo, que las cosas no estan del todo bien y no se por que, cada vez que miro a Sakura me angustio mas; este es el mismo sentimiento de hace años pero mucho mas fuerte, aunque no puede ser… les di lo suficiente para que jamás lo volvieran a hacer, la primera ves me encargue muy bien de ellos, no creo que sean tan tontos como para volver siguiera a pensarlo, aunque lo inatentasen, la otra vez los amenace muy fuerte como para que lo quieran a hacer, perdieron muchos la ultima vez que lo hicieron, esa ves tuve que enviar a Sakura a Estados Unidos pero esta ves no lo haré, si se les ocurre hacer algo por mínimo que sea no tendré lastima de nadie y me haré cargo de que todos sepan quien soy y de lo que soy capas. _

Aunque no puedo negar que me preocupa bastante. No quiero ue nada le pase.

_**[Fin Kakashi Pov´s]**_

Kakashi seguía metido en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos, Jenny estaba de verdad preocupada por él, Kakashi era siempre despreocupado y desinteresado por todo, pero hoy estaba bastante concentrado en algo, fuese lo que fuese, y sabía que cuando se ponía de ese modo era por que algo malo pasaba, la unica ves que lo habia visto tan serio fue cuando… aunque no podía ser, no podía estar pasando de nuevo, no podía… ¿o si?

Sakura estaba hablando muy animadamente con Kiba.

-¡Que no Sakura! –Alegaba Kiba.-

-Vamos se que si, te gustaría meterte con Ino, eres el unico que no lo ha hecho con ella –le dijo ella arrogante y divertida.

Kiba le paso un brazo por sobre el hombro, atrayéndola a él en un abrazo.

-Sakurita yo soy mas que esta bola de ineptos que se metieron con la perra de Ino, se a acostado con todos aquí -le dijo el con asco por la chica, Sakura río, ambos continuaban abrazados hablando de un montón de estupideces y cosas sin sentido, solían hablar ese tipo de cosas siempre, se reían por cualquier cosa que dijesen por mas estupida que fuese, Sakura se reía con ganas y se estaba divirtiendo como hace tiempo no lo hacia.

Sasuke por su parte miraba atentamente la escenita que montaba la parejita y le molestaba bastante, mantenía su ceño fruncido completamente, miraba atentamente a los dos y no se perdía de ningún detalle, Shikamaru noto como Sasuke miraba al castaño y a la pelirosa y una idea cruzo por su mente, una genial idea no por nada era un estratega de primera. Sakura no le haría daño a Sasuke no lo haría sufrir por lo que hizo, ella no, pero nadie los detenía a ellos, ellos se vengarían por Sakura y por ellos, nadie lastimaba a su pequeña flor sin recibir castigo alguno.

Shikamaru les hizo una seña a todos y estos comprendieron que el chico de coleta les quería comunicar algo. Pasado un rato cuando hubieron terminado los arreglos de auto todos se fueron rápidamente, cosa que extraño a Sakura.

En el taller solo quedaron Kakashi con Jenny que estaban es un extremo de la habitación, conversando y enfocados en su mundo, Sakura se quedo ordenando y Sasuke simplemente la miraba aun molesto, de apoco se fue acercando hasta que quedo muy cerca de ella.

-¿Qué se supone que hacías con Kiba? -preguntó molesto y celoso por supuesto, Sakura en un principio se sorprendió pero cuando capto la intención de la pregunta del chico, sonrío, no arrogante sino que feliz.

-Yo nada, no se a que te refieres –le dijo tratando de parecer fría y con un aire inocente, inocente pero sarcástico, Sasuke gruño.-

-Eso de andar de abracitos con Kiba –refunfuño y Sakura se acerco a él hasta que quedaron frente a frente.-

-Soy una mujer libre Uchiha, y te recuerdo que hace unas cuantas semanas me dejaste claro que no me quieres y que no te importo, así que deja los celos –le dijo ella fría, seca y claramente.-

-No quiero –le replico el de forma sensual pero honesta acercándose mas a ella con clara intención de besarla, Sakura parecía que le iba a responder pero en el ultimo minuto se corrió.-

-Deja eso para otra, otra a la cual no le importe que no la valoren, que la humillen como si nada pasara y que te siga como una fiel perrita, otra que no soy yo uchiha- le escupió practicamente Sakura y paso a su lado sin mirarlo y se fue, ignorándolo olímpicamente.-

-Estuvo cerca, pero no fue suficiente –le dijo Kakashi, Sasuke lo miro con odio pero el Hatake ni se inmuto –Trata de quitar un poco de arrogancia la próxima –le comento con sarcasmo, Sasuke no le respondió simplemente se adentro en la casa directo a su habitación.-

_**Mientras tanto con el resto de Sharingan **_

-¿Y Shikamaru para que nos juntamos aquí? –le preguntó Kiba curioso, Shikamaru solo sonrío.-

-Dos cosas, Sasuke. Sakura –les respondió y el resto lo miraron confundidos y extrañados.-

-Sasuke aun no paga el daño que le hizo a Sakura –les comento y todos sonrieron con autosuficiencia y entendiendo el porque estaban ahí- Sasuke es un maldito celoso y le enervaría ver a Sakura con otro…

-Sakura no se prestara para esto… -le recordó Neji, Shikamaru ensancho su sonrisa. El sabía perfectamente que Sakura no era de las que actuaban en base al rencor y que ella jamás haría un plan para poner celoso a Sasuke.-

-Sakura no tiene por que saberlo –el resto enarco una ceja, excepto Gaara por obvias razones, muy confundidos- Hoy se puso celoso cuando la abrasaste –dijo mirando a Kiba, todos comprendieron de inmediato- Nos encargaremos de que la linda Sakura reciba mucha mas atención de la común, nada nuevo para nosotros… -les indico con una sonrisa algo malévola, cosa rara en él. Todos asintieron aceptando completamente el plan del gran Shikamaru.-

La excusa de los chicos para salir fue que debían ir a comprar unos repuestos para el auto de Naruto, volvieron al terminar la reunión y pasar a comprar cualquier cosa para tapar la mentira.

Llegaron y Kiba le entrego una hermosa rosa blanca a Sakura, eran sus favoritas junto con las negras, Sakura estaba tan feliz que solo supo abrazar eufóricamente a Kiba quien por supuesto correspondió al abrazo.

El resto del día paso así, le traían cosas a Sakura y la atendían, le daban abrazos por doquier y ella se los respondía gustosa, no le extrañaba, siempre fue así, ellos cada cierto tiempo tenían sus ataques de ternura en los cuales la pasaban abrazando y dándole cariño u ella aunque no lo supiera estaba muy agradecida que ese ataque les allá dado gusto ahora, necesitaba cariño.

Sasuke quien hace un rato había bajado hacia el taller poco depuse de notar que los chicos habían llegado, estaba otra vez muy molesto y esta vez no solo con Kiba, ahora con todos, en especial con Kiba y Neji quienes eran los que mas atención le daban a SU pelirosa, pero también con Shikamaru y Gaara e incluso con Naruto, es cierto había caído bajo pero… ¡incluso estaba celoso de Naruto!

_**[Sasuke Pov´s]**_

_¡¿Pero que les pasa a esa bola de retardados?! Que se creen estando tan cerca de Sakura, haciéndole mimos y dándole abracitos, que les pasa y la cara con la que me miran cuando la abrazan, se que lo estan haciendo con la mas pura intención de fastidiarme eso lo se, se les nota. _

_Y lo mas trágico de esto es que les tengo una envidia inmensa y si me dan celos, lo asumí hace bastante, ¡¿SOY UN MALDITO CELOSO Y QUE?! No soporto ver como Sakura los abraza, si siguen así creo los voy a matar de la forma mas dolorosa que encuentre. Malditos idiotas, y se supone que eran mis amigos… _

_**[Fin Sasuke Pov´s]**_

El resto de la tarde paso con normalidad, los chicos muy, muy cariñosos con Sakura, ella que ni cuenta que se daba, Sasuke con el ceño fruncido maldiciendo mil y un veces a sus "amigos", nótese es sarcasmo y Kakashi, él seguía con el mismo presentimiento, lo habia mantenido toda la tarde y cada vez le inquietaba mas.

Esa noche no tenían ninguna carrera programada, por lo que simplemente estaban en el lugar de siempre divirtiéndose y corriendo cuando alguien los retaba, pero esta noche por orgullo, no por dinero.

De repente cuando todo estaba normal, llegaron unos cuantos autos y comenzaron a disparar, Sharingan completo se alerto.

-¡MUEVANCE RÁPIDO! –ordeno Kakashi y todos se montaron en sus respectivos autos, con sus parejas.

Kiba con Shikamaru. Naruto con Gaara. Neji solo. Kakashi con Jenny. Sasuke con Sakura y aunque no muy feliz por parte de la ultima, era una emergencia y debían moverse con agilidad, las diferencias esperarían por ahora.

Salieron a máxima velocidad cada uno por su lado, a nuestra pareja favorita preferida los perseguían unos dos o tres autos, que comenzaron a dispárales sin miramientos de a quien podía dañar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Sakura ansiosa y con algo de miedo.-

-Contraatacar, que mas –le respondió Sasuke muy seguro de sus palabras y comenzó a buscar algo en la parte delantera del auto.

-¿Con que? –le pregunto ansiosa y desesperada.-

-Con esto –le dijo Sasuke mostrándole dos armas que habia sacado del auto, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. El sonrío de medio lado- Era mi auto Sakura…

Sakura descapoto el auto (no se si lo había mencionado era descapotable el auto xD) y Sasuke se paro sobre el asiento y comenzó a disparar al igual que los otros.

Sakura seguía conduciendo a gran velocidad y termino por adentrarse en el centro mismo de Tokio, trataba de esquivar todo lo que se le ponía enfrente pero cada vez se le hacia mas complejo, en un momento Sakura tubo que esquivar a unos autos que se estacionaron de repente y giro bruscamente haciendo que Sasuke perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera.

-¡Con cuidado Sakura! –la reto Sasuke, esta lo miro molesta con el ceño fruncido.-

-No fastidies Uchiha hago todo lo que puedo para que no nos matemos en un choque –le replico ella y ahora Sasuke fue el que la miro con el ceño fruncido.-

-Por que mierda sigues con el apellido, ¡Me gusta mucho más Sasuke! – le critico Sasuke en un grito molesto, Sakura se sorprendido, el nunca le había hablado tan decido y firme.-

-Te dijo como yo quiera U C H I H A –le reto ella.-

-Dime Sasuke por lo que mas quieras, ya no soporto el maldito Uchiha en tus labios –le pidió él en un tono suplicante pero que trato de esconder, se notaba la desesperación, Sakura estaba muy sorprendía, aun mas que antes, esto era mas que nuevo.-

Sakura había perdido un poco de equilibrio en el volante y casi chocan si no fuera por que Sasuke agarro el volante y evito una tragedia.

-Concéntrate Sakura –le pidió el en un susurro muy cerca de su rostro para luego volver a su antigua posición y volver a disparar.

-Si Sasuke… -dijo Sakura algo desconcertada, Sasuke sonrío feliz sin que ella lo notara.-

Siguieron un rato más, a Sasuke se le acaban las balas. Cuando se le acabaron se volvió a sentar y cerró el auto.

-¿Qué haremos Sasuke? –dijo Sakura algo asustada, mientras hacia unas piruetas para evitar atropellar a la gente que se les quedaba viendo por la rapidez con la que iban.-

-No te preocupes Sakura, yo te protegeré con lo que sea, a la fuerza, con los golpes o incluso con mi vida… -le dijo el muy seguro, Sakura se sorprendió mucho.-

-¿Por qué lo harías? -pregunto Sakura insegura, Sasuke sonrío pero no arrogante si no que satisfecho.

-Por que si no soporte verte de cerca y no tenerte, no creo poder aguantar no verte y no tenerte, se me hace imposible… -dijo él soltando una risita divertida al final, había olvidado por completo su orgullo y no le interesaba, simplemente esta hablando desde el corazón, ¿y lo mas curioso de todo? No le importaba, al contrario se sentía mucho mejor, aunque su maldito orgullo se hubiese ido a la mierda.-

-Tu quien eres y donde dejaste el ego y el orgullo de Sasuke –le pregunto ella burlona y el río estrepitosamente.-

-¿Sabes donde? En la mierda… -le dijo aun riéndose, Sakura estaba muy sorprendida, ambos hablaban como si nada pasara, es como si hubiesen olvidado el hecho de que los perseguían, volvieron de su trance cuando una bala quebró el vidrio trasero, Sakura intento aumentar la velocidad pero era casi imposible iba demasiado rápido, a todo lo que daba.

En una vuelta un auto apareció frente a ellos y en el intento de Sakura por esquivarlo chocaron contra una pared a toda velocidad, por las medidas de seguridad no quedaron tan dañados, bueno no tanto como si fuesen en un auto normal pero tenían bastantes cortes y heridas, estaban casi inconscientes.

Sasuke noto como sacaban a Sakura del auto y con toda la fuerza que pudo salio él también e intento impedir que se la llevasen.

-¡¡SAKURA!! –gritó Sasuke mientras forcejeaba contra unos tipos que lo tenían agarrado de los brazos, también le pegaban pero el seguía intentándolo.

-Sa...Sasu…ke .susurro Sakura algo dormida, solo vio como le pegaban al chico en el estomago y caía inconsciente y a ella la dormían con algún tipo de droga.

Antes de que lo golpeasen lo unico que pudo hacer es mirar por ultima vez a su pelirosa, alguien lo goleo en el estomago y drogaban a la chica, intento parearse pero un disparo en el brazo un poco mas abajo del hombro lo detuvo y un golpe en la cabeza lo noqueo por completo cayendo inconsciente mientras esos sujetos se llevaban a Sakura quien ya dormía profundamente

* * *

**_Espero les alla gustado y de verdad les queiro dar gracias a todos por sus reviews qe me fascinan y espero que me sigan dejando muchooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos maaaaas *_*! dejense reviews bonitos SALUDOS GRAX POR LEERME!_**


	20. la flor de cerezo en problemas

Espero no haber demorado tanto :| que les gustee

* * *

Sakura despertó con un enorme dolor de cabeza, estaba recostada sobre una incomoda cama en un oscuro lugar, practicamente no lograba ver nada y se sentía extremadamente mareada tanto que no era capas de ponerse de pie.

Después de un largo rato de respirar profundamente logro sentarse sobre esa cama o lo que fuese en lo que estaba recostada, se tomo la cabeza con una de las manos por un acto reflejo, le dolía bastante, no lograba recordar nada, no sabía que hacia ahí, era una habitación oscura, húmeda y que le resultaba completamente extraño.

Después de mucho pensar miles de imágenes empezaron a aparecer en la mente de la pelirosa, imágenes de la persecución en la que se habia visto envuelta junto con Sharingan y Sasuke, ¡Sasuke! El pelinegro recordaba como le golpeaban mientras el gritaba desesperado su nombre, recordó que alguien los perseguía, intento recordar por que estaba ahí, quien la habia traído, solo recordó que alguien desconocido para ella la drogo con algún tipo de medicina para que se durmiera, lo cual resulto exitosamente, pero de ahí no recordaba nada, quien podría haberla secuestrado, ¿Por qué a ella, si ella no le hacia nada a nadie?, miles de preguntas circulaban su mente y no tenía repuesta a ninguna de ella y comenzaba a desesperarse cuando una puerta se abrió dejando que la luz entrara, Sakura tubo que cerrar los ojos, le molestaba tanta luz por la oscuridad en la que había estado sometida quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

-Al fin despierto… -dijo una voz sombría que Sakura reconoció al instante.-

-¡¿Tú?! –expreso sorprendida y confundida, el solo sonrío arrogante.-

-¿Dormiste bien? Flor de cerezo…

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Todo Sharingan estaba de los mas desesperado, Shikamaru trabajaba a todo lo que daba su cerebro para poder formular un plan perfecto, pero la presión y el hecho de que estaba completamente preocupado le complicaba bastante las cosas, no lo dejaba pensar con la mente fría como siempre lo hacia.

Kakashi estaba desesperado y se sentía de lo mas culpable, el habia presentido que algo pasaría pero no fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y lo mas importante, no fue capas de prevenirlo y ahora por culpa de eso Sakura corría grave peligro.

Jenny se sentía terrible, al igual que todos estaban muy desesperadas, se notaba mucho la falta de Sakura entre ellos.

De pronto se escuchan unos fuertes gritos…

-¡¡NO SASUKE AUN NO PUEDES LEVANTARTE!! –se oyó la vos de Naruto en un grito que el pelinegro ignoro y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, todos lo miraron atónitos el no debía levantarse hasta dentro de unas semana como mínimo, pero Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre muy, muy terco- ¡QUE ALGUIEN LE DIJA ALGO! –Pidió Naruto velando por la seguridad de su amigo.-

-¿Qué haces levantado Sasuke? –Pregunto algo frío Kakashi.-

-¿Qué haremos para traerla devuelta? –pregunto ignorando por completo la pregunta de Kakashi, el peliblanco suspiro resignado, nada de lo que el pudiese decir u ordenar haría cambiar de idea al Uchiha.-

-Shikamaru esta en eso... –le respondió Kakashi volviendo su mirada a la nada, en donde la había tenido desde que la chica ya no estaba.-

-¿Tu no deberías estar en reposo? –le pregunto Jenny intentando hacer que el pelinegro recapacitara.-

-No me pasa nada… -dijo restándole importancia.-

-Si no descansas no lo podrás… -intento decir pero Sasuke la interrumpió.-

-Lo se y no me importa, ahora olvidémonos de mi y enfoquémoslos en recuperar a Sakura…

Todos asintieron, lo conocían de sobra y realmente no estaban dispuestos a perder el tiempo tan preciado que tenían tratando de hacer algo que era completamente inútil.

En ese instante apareció Shikamaru notablemente cansado, tenía ojeras y se movía con mayor lentitud que la de costumbre, llego se sentó en uno de los sofás explicando detalladamente el plan que habia estructurado, todos quedaron completamente conformes, era uno de los mas brillantes que habian oído y era el perfecto para traer a Sakura devuelta.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué me secuestraste? –le pregunto en un grito histérica y desesperado la pelirosa a su captor, quien la habia atado de piernas y manos para que no se escapara.-

-¿Aun no te das cuenta? Y se supone que eres la inteligente de Sharingan –dijo el captor con sorna y burla, mas la mirada de odio de Sakura lo callo y decidió que era momento de decirle el por que de su captura- Existe y solo punto débil en Sharingan –ella lo miro confusa, el sonrió con arrogancia- Ese punto débil eres unica y simplemente… tú.-

Sakura abrió los ojos como plato, el captor se fue y la dejo sola y sumida en la oscuridad nuevamente.

Por fin lo comprendió, todo esto era una forma de atraer a sus amigos, quizá los chantajearía para que dejasen de correr, era una simple carnada y ella los conocía, ellos ahora bebían venir en busca de ella y harían todo lo posible por recuperarla, lo darían todo incluso lo mas preciados para ellos… su vida como corredores. Ella no quería que eso pasara, no quería que sus amigos perdieran el sentido de su vida por ellos, no lo permitiría, ¿pero que podría hacer? Ellos lo harían sin siquiera preguntarles, algunas lagrimas salían por sus ojos, no quería que ellos sufrieran por su culpa.

No sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado pero ya tenia bastante hambre, como si le hubiesen leído la mente, otro hombre entro con un plato de comida y le quito las cuerdas de las manos para que se alimentara mientras el la vigilaba muy de cerca.

-¿Por qué no me matan y ya? –pregunto ella con voz desafiante.-

-No me hables en ese tono –le dijo con voz demandante- ¿Quieres saber por que aun no te matamos? –ella asintió irrespetuosa, el lo paso por alto- Esperaremos a que los niños de Sharingan te vean viva, que supliquen por ti y luego te mataremos frente a ellos y te destruiremos –le dijo el con una voz maquiavélica, se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando.-

-Ellos los mataran si me hacen algo –le respondió ella altanera. El se río con sarcasmo.-

-No serán capaces de hacer nada, no si le pasa algo a la bella flor de cerezo, la adoración de todos; quedaran destrozados cuando mueras frente a sus ojos y en ese momento nosotros atacaremos y los aniquilaremos…

Sakura estaba sorprendida, no creía lo que escuchaba, nadie podía ser tan malo, aunque ellos quizás si, no quería que sus amigos murieran.

-¿Cómo es posible que sean tan malos? –Preguntó ella confundida y aun en shock.-

-Así son las cosas preciosa, no hay nada mas que podamos hacer, es la unica forma de que nosotros reinemos –dijo el muy orgulloso de lo que harían.-

-¡¡Pero es tu hermano!! –alejo en un grito, desesperada, ya no se le ocurría nada para que ellos cambiasen de parecer.-

-El ya eligió –le dijo fría y secamente.-

-Eres un ser repulsivo –le gritó Sakura con asco, el solo la ignoro la volvió a atar y se fue de ahí sin darle importancia a lo que ella habia dicho, o eso creía ella.

Cuando el hombre se fue, Sakura ya no aguanto mas y comenzó a llorar estaba realmente desesperada, como fue que habia pasado todo esto se pregunto, como habian pasado de tener un novio genial, unos amigos de lujo, unas amigas como las que tenia, todo era perfecto, por que todo pasaba de este modo ¿acaso todo acabaría de este modo? ¿Todo acabaría… con la muerte de todos? ¿y que pasaría con todos esos sueños que tenia?, no, no podía ser, las cosas no podían acabar de ese modo, tan repentinamente y sin ningún aviso, su vida habia pasado de ser un hermoso cuanto de hadas un día para convertirse en una verdadera tragedia al otro, acaso… ¿era justo que todo terminara así como así, sin nada que les diera aviso?... no sabia si era justo o no, solo sabía que estaba pasando y de la peor forma posible…

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué todo tuvo que pasar de esta forma…? –se lamento Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos…

_¿Todo acabara? Acaso… ¿todo finalizara de esta forma tan repentina? El cuento de hadas siempre tiene un final feliz… pero esto no es un cuento de hadas, la tragedia siempre tiene un final triste y frío… ¿acaso esto se convirtió…en una tragedia que acabara como todas… con un final feliz?..._

_

* * *

_

_**¿Revieweeees?**  
_


	21. muerte y rescate

**_de verdad y de todo corazon lamento enormente la demora, pero e tenido un bloqueo mental tan sorprendente que me sentaba al PC y no salia nada, ahora por fin luego de mucho cranearme me ha salido esto, quizas no halla salido tan bueno comos otros pero algo es algo, personalmente a mi me gusto el cap, aunque no se, dejense reviews, el proc¡ximo cap no se cuando lo subire es que en unos dias me ire de vacaciones y estare fuera cerca de 3 semanas y alla no hay computadora, pero alla no hay computadores T__T! es mi suplicio, bieen no los aburro mas e aqui mi cap! _**

* * *

Habian pasado dos días y todos habian coordinado a la perfección lo que debían hacer, traerían a Sakura devuelta y dejaría bien en claro quien mandaba, establecerían parámetros, esta era la ultima vez que Akatsuki se atrevía a atentar contra Sakura, Akatsuki se acabaría costase lo que costase y de eso se encargarían ellos.

-¿Listos? –pregunto Kakashi serio, el resto de Sharingan se puso tras de el en forma de pino (N/A: como en las películas de accion) todos extremadamente serios.

-Siempre –contestaron al unísono y se encaminaron a la salida, cada uno se fue a su auto y tomo el rumbo que debía seguir, todos tenían sus posiciones y tareas establecidas, no habia cabida para los errores, uno, aunque fuese mínimo traería grandes consecuencias.

Sasuke y Naruto irían por Sakura, Kiba y Shikamaru se encargarían de cubrirles las espaldas a los chicos y acabarían con quien tuviesen en frente; mientras que Gaara y Neji enfrentarían a los Akatsukis ¿Y Pein? De Pein se encargaría el mismísimo Kakashi Hatake personalmente.

Tenían todo completamente calculado, Shikamaru habia reconsiderado y analizado su plan de diversos puntos de vista y habia proyectado consecuencias, contraataques y habia formulados cientos de planes de apoyo para cualquier ocasión, habia pensado en absolutamente todo, lo tenían todo completa y totalmente pensado y respaldado, todo menos eso, Sharingan o mas bien Shikamaru pensó en miles de posibilidades de fallas, respuestas, todo, menos en _eso, _jamás se le ocurrió pensar que alguien se les adelantaría, por que en el perfecto plan de Shikamaru habia una falla y quizás seria una falla enorme; el chico de coleta habia olvidado lo independiente y persistente que era su amiga, no tomo en cuenta el hecho de que la pequeña –ya no tan pequeña- Sakura no se quedaría si hacer nada, simplemente esperando… ya que Sakura tenia preparado su propio plan de escape.

Sakura habia pensado un modo de salir, no sabia cuando vendrían los chicos, no sabia nada de ellos, tal como a ella la atraparon quizás también los habian atrapado a ellos, no sabia nada, así que en vez de esperar a su rescate formulo ella misma su rescate, un chico venia a darle la comida, tres veces al día, era joven y supuso que era un subordinado akatsuki, a el lo usaría, lo engañaría y seduciría para salir de ahí, era lo unico en lo que habia pensado y estaba completamente decidida a hacerlo, no habia vuelta atrás, era su unico medio de escape y usaría hasta su ultimo recurso, en este caso… este.

Ese día entro el chico, Sakura comenzó a hablarle y seducirle, el se sonrojaba, era joven y bastante Inexperto por que ella podía deducir, asi que cuando la pelirosa se le ofreció abiertamente el no lo dudo en ningún momento, la desato y Sakura se le acerco, él chico se recostó sobre ella y comenzó a besar su cuello, Sakura comenzó a actuar como si realmente lo estuviera disfrutando, cosa que realmente no hacia por que le asqueaba cada vez que el la tocaba, después de un rato en el cual el chico ya estaba excitado y no actuaba usando la cordura, Sakura respiro, se dio confianza y le dio un rodillazo con toda su fuerza en sus "partes intimas", el chico se retorcía del dolor y Sakura le golpeo de nuevo, agarro las llaves y salio corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus pies, corría por los pasillos y simplemente corría ya que no sabia a donde ir, estaba tan deserrada por salir que no reconocía nada, solo atinaba a correr por donde fuese que hubiese suelo solidó y sin obstáculos.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Naruto corrían lo más rápido que podían en busca de la chica, corrían cuando comenzaron a oír gritos y golpes de una chica, voz que rápidamente reconocieron como la de Sakura lo que provoco que ambos se apresuraran aun más y corrieran aun mas rápido.

Corrían y corrían y no la encontraban, los ruidos y gritos se hacían cada vez más fuerte pero parecía que ellos no avanzaban, seguían en el mismo pasillo negro y casi sin luz, uno pensó que quizás estaban equivocados, otro que el silencio ayudaba a que los gritos se desplazaran y que quizás se producían mucho mas lejos de lo que ellos creían, de cualquier forma, ambos estaban muy desesperados, querían encontrarla y pronto o terminarían volviéndose completamente locos.

Al poco rato, en el cual continuaban corriendo sin descanso y cada vez más rápido, dieron vuelta en una esquina y encontraron eso que tanto buscaban, Sakura estaba frente a ellos, dos chicos la tenían de los brazos impidiéndole escapar, dos Akatsukis, Sasuke fulmino a uno de ellos con su mirada, su hermano Itachi, el otro era Deidara.

-¡Suéltenla! –grito Naruto histérico.

Sakura no habia notado su presencia hasta ese momento, los miro a ambos y una tranquilidad recorrió todo su cuerpo, se sentía mucho mas confiada con ellos ahí, aunque luego de esta falsa tranquilidad vino la desesperación, ¿Qué se suponía que harían los chicos?, ¿cambiaria en algo el hecho de que ellos hubiese aparecido? o ¿todo seguiría igual? Miles de preguntas pasaban como veloces relámpagos por su mente, preguntas de las cuales quería respuestas ya y que también sabia que pronto muchas de ella se responderían por si solas, aunque Sakura hubiese dado cualquier cosa con tal de conocer las respuestas antes de que estas pasaran.

De la nada aparecieron dos chicos dispuestos a pelear contra Naruto y Sasuke, ambos se los intentaban quitar de encima con toda su fuerza, pero al estar tan preocupados por Sakura les costaba trabajo, para ellos eran tenerla tan cerca pero a la ves una enorme distancia los separaba de tenerla a su lado.

Sasuke noqueo al chico contra el cual luchaba y segundos después lo hizo Naruto, cuando buscaron con la mirada a la chica de rosas cabellos no la encontraron por ninguna parte, "mierda" se dijeron ambos y comenzaron a correr, sabían que no podían haberse ido muy lejos, corrieron y de pronto vieron una luz frente a ellos, salían a la luz del día.

Lo que vieron les sorprendió, estaba Sharingan junto frente a Akatsuki, ambas bandas parecían listas para enfrentarse en cualquier momento, Sasuke recorrió el lugar con la mirada en busca de la chica, a quien encontró atrapada por el brazo de Itachi quien sostenía un arma en su cabeza con el dedo el gatillo, luego de mirarla se fijo en pein quien tenia una arrogancia en su rostro, luego se fijo en Sharingan, todos estaban completamente afligidos y desesperados, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, Kakashi no estaba entre ellos, le resulto extraño.

-Suéltenla… -les dijo Shikamaru con vos autoritaria, el chico de coleta estaba un paso mas adelante que el resto de Sharingan , cabe destacar que en falta de kakashi él era él que estaba a cargo, y ahora por primera vez hacia uso de aquel cargo, por asi llamarlo.

-¿Qué harás si no lo hacemos? –le pregunto altanero Pein, es su cara se notaba la confianza y en su sonrisa se apreciaba cuanto disfrutaba esto, se percibía que esta completamente seguro de que triunfaría y que por fin acabaría con Sharingan para siempre.

-No somos conocidos por solucionar las cosas hablando… -le respondió completamente serio Shikamaru. Se lanzaban poderosas miradas de odio cuando de repente el sonido de un balazo resonó por todo el lugar y a los pocos segundos se veía como Pein caía al suelo afirmándose el hombro, sonó un segundo tiro y la pierna se teñía de rojo.

-Si no quieren acompañarlo mas vale que nos entreguen a Sakura y se esfumen de mi vista… -ordeno Kakashi quien venia llegando con un rifle al hombro que estaba cargado, en una posición que le resultaba completamente fácil a Kakashi tomarla y disparar al que se le pusiera en frente.

Itachi se puso frente a él y apretó la pistola aun mas a la cabeza de Sakura, Kakashi se mantenía sereno o eso intentaba, él no caería en la desesperación, ese seria su mayor error.

Ambos se miraba fijamente, atrás de ellos Sharingan y Akatsuki se enfrentaban a puños y armas, al final estaban todos completamente heridos, sobre todo Akatsuki, los cuales todos estaban en el suelo incapaces de moverse, de Sharingan solo Naruto y Sasuke estaban de pie.

Sakura estaba desesperada, oía gritos y balazos, puños y caídas, pero no veía nada y no sabia quien iba ganando y se comenzaba a desesperar, intentaba safarse pero Itachi era bastante fuerte y no lo lograba.

-Suéltala Itachi o te arrepentirás… -le ordeno molesto Kakashi, Itachi solo rió y le respondió burlón:

- La ultima vez la enviaste a Estados Unidos, ahora a donde… ¿Inglaterra, Francia, Brasil? –le pregunto sarcástico, sabia que Sakura no sabia nada de lo que hablaba y que esto a Kakashi le molestaría de sobre manera.

-No, me encargare que ninguno de ustedes pueda pisar tranquilamente Tokio –le escupió practicamente Kakashi con odio.

-¡Suéltala Itachi! –le gritó Sasuke.

Itachi se volteo y se puso de lado, de forma que no le daba la espalda ni a Sasuke ni a Kakashi, el peliblanco tenia un arma pero no lo mataría, Kakashi podía ser una persona violenta pero no era asesino, eso no.

Pein se habia levantado y disparado hacia Kakashi quien callo al suelo cuando esquivo la bala, luego Pein apunto a Sasuke quien no pudo reaccionar y le llego en el mismo hombro de la ultima vez, Sasuke dio un grito desgarrador, callo al suelo de rodillas mientras apretaba su hombro intentando que no saliera mas sangre, Pein le volvió a puntar directo a la cabeza, con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro.

Para Itachi todo paso en una fracción de segundo, miles de pensamientos se generaban en su mente, el odiaba a Sasuke… ¿pero lo odiaba tanto como para dejar que muriera? Era su hermano después de todo, el pequeño hermano que desde niño lo idolatro y que él mismo decepciono al marcharse de casa y meterse en una banda, abandonando a Sasuke con su fastidioso padre quien lo unico que quería era un hijo robot que hiciese lo que el desease, Itachi se fue de su casa por él, muchas veces pensó en Sasuke, pero fue egoísta y lo dejo a su suerte, para liberar su culpa, años después Sasuke se rebelo y no obedeció mas al padre de ambos pero jamás quiso saber otra cosa de Itachi, Sasuke no era tonto, y siempre supo que se hermano al que él adoraba y que siempre se las habia dado de un genial hermano mayor lo habia abandonado.

Itachi sin pensarlo y guiado por sus instintos e impulsos, soltó bruscamente a Sakura y se puso entre Sasuke y la bala que venia hacia él, todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta, Itachi recibió el impacto que debía haber sido para Sasuke y callo al suelo al lado de su hermano, quien no podía mas por la sorpresa, sus ojos al igual que su boca estaban abiertos a mas no poder, el mismísimo Pein estaba atónito, nadie absolutamente nadie podía creer que lo que habia hecho Itachi, de hecho ni el mismísimo Itachi sabia muy bien por que lo habia hecho.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –le pregunto atónito y sorprendido Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Itachi, Kakashi aprovecho el momento en el cual Pein estaba en shock y le quito el arma y lo apunto a el, Pein ni siquiera puso resistencia, todos estaban pendientes de Sasuke e Itachi.

-Una cosa es que me caigas mal, pero no es tanto como para dejarte morir ototo… -le dijo con una sonrisa, Sasuke lo tenia sobre sus piernas, Itachi lo miro por ultima vez, le sonrió, miro a Sakura quien estaba atrás de Sasuke con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, le sonrió con gratitud y cariño, luego cerro los ojos para nunca mas poder abrirlos.

Sasuke estaba en shock, un inmenso dolor crecía en su pecho, un dolor que jamás habia sentido, el odiaba a su hermano, pero… ¿si lo odiaba tanto como el decía por que mierda le dolía tanto verlo muerto?, peor la misma razón que dijo Itachi, esa frase retumbo en su cabeza mil veces, ellos no se caían bien, tenían disputas entre ellos, rivalidad, pero después de todo eran hermanos y un lazo de hermanos no es tan fácil de romper, después de todo esa persona que se hallaba muerto en sus piernas, era su ídolo, aun recordaba que de pequeño amaba a su hermano, todo lo que hacia o dijese Itachi le parecía genial, sabia que el rencor que le tenia era simplemente por que su gran hermano lo abandonado, se fue de casa y ni siquiera se despidió de él, Sasuke en el fondo de su corazón no odiaba a Itachi, lo unico que tenia enconara de el era tristeza y rencor por su partida, pero ahora que lo veía muerto todo el odio y rencor que alguna vez que tubo o creyó tener se iba alejando de apoco, pequeñas lagrimas caían de los ojos de Sasuke, quien intentaba contenerlas no quería llorar, no mientras todos lo veían.

Algo o alguien toco el hombro de Sasuke, este volteo la cabeza y vio a Sakura, quien lo miraba cariñosamente, de un momento a otro Sasuke se lanzo sobre ella abrazándola y hundiendo su cabeza entre el espacio del hombro y el cuello de ella, Sakura no lo aparto, le respondió el abrazo y lo hizo como nuca, acariciaba el pecho del chico mientras tímidas lagrimas caían de los ojos del pelinegro quien de apoco se fue calmando y ya no caían lagrima, sin embargo aun mantenía el abrazo con la chica quien tampoco lo apartaba.

Sakura en un momento bajo la vista y se topo con el brazo sangrante de Sasuke, en ese momento recordó al bala, lo aparto de ella velozmente, Sasuke la miro confundido y algo triste, ella ignoro esto y enfoco su mirada en el brazo del chico de inmediato, no estaba para nada bien, miro a Kakashi y ambos asintieron.

Dejaron a todo Akatsuki atados y llamaron a la policía, dejando pista y creando evidencia de que ellos eran Sharingan y partieron directo a diferentes hospitales, tuvieron que dejar en ese lugar a Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi fueron al hospital central de Tokio en el cual Sakura habia comenzado a trabajar.

Entraron y Sasuke fue llevado a emergencias, Sakura era doctora y sabia perfectamente que el brazo de Sasuke estaba muy mal, al rato salio el doctor.

-¿¡Familiares de Sasuke uchiha!? –pregunto y los tres se acocaron, el doctor miro curioso a Sakura.

-Señorita Haruno, ¿es pariente del joven? –pregunto curioso e intrigado.

-No doctor, lo que pasa es que Sasuke no tiene parientes –dijo un poco desanimada, tenia uno hasta hace un rato, el los miro desconfiado- Pero nos puede decir a nosotros que tiene por favor…

El doctor los miro y al verlos tan preocupados, suspiro y comenzó a hablar:

-El joven entrara a operaciones, sacaremos la bala pero no les puedo prometer nada respecto al nervio de brazo, ya lo tenia dañado de antes y se le habia ordenado guardar reposo y no moverlo, al no hacer caso su nervio esta casi destruido con este nuevo disparo y lo mas probable es que no vuelva a tener movilidad en el brazo derecho, quizás con terapias lo mueva un poco pero no volverá a ser como antes… bien me voy –dijo el doctor y se marcho, Sakura estaba realmente confundida.

-¿Daño anterior? ¿Reposo? –pregunto confundida y algo molesta ella, Kakashi y Naruto rieron nerviosos… tendrían que contarle toda la verdad.

* * *

**_espero que les alla gustado ^^, Saludos dejense lindos reviews *_*!_**


	22. Reconciliacion

_**Lamento con todo mi corazon la demora, el problemas es que me fui de vacaciones al campo y alla no hay intenet y no tenia modo de actualizar y volvi hace muy poco, espero acogan mis sinceras disculpas y les dejo un nuevo cap, tambien he de informarles que al fic le quedan unos 2 cap mas y se acaba, aunque no es lo ultimo que saben de mi, mis vacaciones fueron miy inspiradoras y espeor volver pronto con algun otro fic =D!**_

* * *

Sakura estaba muy ansiosa, estaban en una cafetería tomando unos cafés, claro que ella esperaba que Naruto y Kakashi comenzaran a hablar, estaban algo nerviosos y parecía que intentaban encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo, aun sin mucho éxito.

-Vamos suéltenla, no me importa lo que sea, quiero saber –les dijo, en un tono muy tranquilo y natural, aunque por dentro estaba muy ansiosa y nerviosa, no podía negar que tenia algo de miedo por lo que los chicos pudieran decirle.

Los miraba expectante, Kakashi dio un largo suspiro, Sakura sonrío, Kakashi comenzaría a hablar eso era seguro, siempre suspiraba cuando empezaba a contar algo importante suspiraba, la emocionaba pero también la ponía realmente muy nerviosa.

-No se si recuerdes que cuando te secuestraron… –comenzó Kakashi, al principio con tono molesto, era obvio que no le gustaba recordar ese momento, la impotencia se notaba en su voz, la rabia de saber que había sido incapaz de hacer algo, sacudid su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos mientras se intentaba enfocar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando recordó lo que habia estado hablando hasta hace unos 5 segundos miro a Sakura interrogante, quien comenzaba a pensar en ese día, por su mirada se notaba que no recordaba mucho con exactitud, tampoco sabia bien que parte era la que Kakashi deseaba que recordara.

-Cuando te secuestraron, Sasuke trato de impedirlo, como consecuencia lo unico que consiguió fue un balazo en el brazo derecho que le semi destrozo el nervio… -miro a Sakura para estudiar su reacción, estaba sorprendida y se notaba su mirada de culpabilidad, aun así su mirada decía que ansiaba que continuara- El doctor dijo que debía mantener en reposo el brazo sin moverlo, y que luego comenzarían la terapia, pensamos en dejarlo fuera de la operación, pero tu conoces a Sasuke…

-El teme es demasiado terco y orgullo para no asistir… -adjunto Naruto, Sakura asintió en cooperación con el pensamiento de ambos.

Todos callaron, no había mucho más que decir, Sakura era doctora y sabia muy bien los problemas que tenía Sasuke en estos momentos, aun así su mirada reflejaba dolor.

-Con el nuevo balazo tendra muchos mas problemas, el muy tarado debió pensar mas las cosas…

Al decir esto se levanto y salio de la cafetería, Naruto hizo ademán de seguirla pero Kakashi se lo impidió, el rubio comenzó a alejar y el peliplata le dijo que necesitaba estar sola.

_**[Sakura Pov´s]**_

_No se que pensar de todo esto, es tan extraño, no puedo negar que mis sentimientos con Sasuke siguen intactos, no han variado en lo mas mínimo, pero aun así mi orgullo es grande, aunque… Sasuke se arriesgo por mi, sabiendo muy bien las consecuencias que esto traería de igual modo me ayudo, fue a salvarme y ahora con lo de Itachi el me necesita y yo ya no puedo seguir evitando lo que siento, creo que ya lo hice sufrir demasiado, no puedo evitar esto, Sasuke… yo me enamore de Sasuke y se que el lo esta de mi, quizá, se que siempre tendremos problemas de egos por lo de las carreras y supongo que eso lo superaremos con el tiempo, pero ya no puedo mas, ya no puedo estar alejada de el por mas tiempo, las cosas quizás no sean igual, no lo se… mantendré las cosas bien en claro y lo de los autos habrá que mantenerlo alejado de nuestra relacion, pero las cosas son así._

_Sin darme cuenta habia llegado hasta el hospital, cuando llegue y pregunte por Sasuke me dijeron que ya había salido de su operación y que lo podía ir a visitar, no tenia ningún problema por encontrar la sala, después de todo dentro de poco seré interna en este lugar, entre y lo encontré mirando hacia la ventana, con expresión ida, parecía que estuviese pensando en algo profundamente, las cosas cambiarían hoy lo harían…para ambos. _

_**[Fin Sakura Pov´s]**_

Sakura se acerco y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Él, quien ya había notado su presencia se volteo a mirarla con una rara expresión en el rostro, parecía muy triste por todo lo sucedido pero al mismo tiempo feliz de verla ahí, sus sentimientos tampoco habían cambiado en lo mas mínimo en todo este tiempo.

-Hola… -dijo ella en un pequeño susurro, él simplemente le dedico una extraña sonrisa a modo d saludo, muy típico de él claro esta- ¿Cómo estas? –le pregunto ella sin levantar la voz, como si le fuese a hacer daño a Sasuke si hablase en tono normal, se notaba algo nerviosa.

Sasuke desvió la mirada de ella y la volvió a enfocar en la ventana como si ello fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-No lo se…todo es muy extraño… -dijo intentando quitarle importancia – Lo de Itachi es raro, jamás… jamás creí que haría eso, nunca pensé que me daría su vida… -ambos guardaron silencio- Cuando lo digo de ese modo suena muy de melodramático… -dijo intentando parecer mas relajado y actuando su normal tono arrogante, sin mucho éxito eso sí.

-Es normal, es tu hermano, supongo que era su propia forma de redimirse, no tienes que sentirte mal, fue su decisión… -le comento ella, en tono dulce, él que aun tenia la vista fija en la ventana se encogió de hombros intentando hacer creer que no le importaba.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, Sakura se levanto y lo abrazo tiernamente, Sasuke se sorprendió, si bien no le mucho, no la alego, solo apoyo su cabeza en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro.

-No tienes por que hacerte el fuerte Sasuke-kun, que demuestres que sientes no te hace menos hombre ni nada… -le dijo ella.

El no respondió, Sakura intento separarse pero el no se lo permitió, le cruzo un brazo la cintura y la atrajo mas a él en un calido y fuerte abrazo.

Ambos se separaron luego de unos minutos y quedaron frente a frente, de apoco se fueron acercando…

…-Estas segura de eso…no quiero que sientas pena o… -comenzó a decir él pero ella lo callo con un dulce beso que luego se convirtió en uno mas pasional, que demostraba todo el amor que se tenia y todo el tiempo que habían estado alegados el uno del otro y lo mucho que se habian necesitado.

Se separaron por falta de aire, se sonrieron y las palabras sobraron, ambos sabían lo que el otro sentían y las palabras no eran necesarias, en lo mas mínimo.

-Supongo que esto significa que me perdonaste, ¿cierto Sakura? –pregunto Sasuke con un deje de temor en su voz.

-Si, pero ten claro que no te lo aceptare otra vez, mi orgullo será mucho mas grande que mi amor por ti… -le dijo Sakura de forma seria y él la volvió a besar.

-La verdad, es que este ultimo tiempo he querido decirte algo muy importante… -le dijo Sasuke en un tono divertido, ella lo miro expectante y con un aire arrogante- Eres mejor corredora que yo…

Le beso nuevamente.

_Esto solo una cosa significaba, él la quería y con eso se lo estaba demostrando mucho, pero una fuerte noticia sacudiría a ambos muy pronto, ¿acaso el orgullo de Sasuke superaría esta nueva noticia?, ¿Sakura seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para apoyar a su amado pase lo que pase?, ¿las cosas cambiaran cuando Sasuke se entere que no podrá volver a realizar lo que mas ama?,¿el Uchiha soportara lo que se le viene encima?.... pronto lo sabras…_


	23. Noticia y Funeral

_**Gracias por sus muchos reviews y tambien gracias por no molestarse mucho or mi enorme demora, ahora como prometi les traje el capitulo lo mas pronto pocible, ahora solo queda el epilogo, muchas gracias por todos los apoyos que le han dado a mi fic.**_

* * *

_**Noticia**_

Habian pasado ya unas dos horas, Sakura no habia querido irse y él tampoco le pediría que se fuera, habian pasado dos horas simplemente estando juntos, recuperando el tiempo perdido, hablando de cosas triviales.

De pronto el doctor entró, con un muy serio semblante y con algo de complicación en su mirada, esto hizo que ambos chicos se pusieran serios de inmediato y un inevitable sentimiento de preocupación los lleno por completo, hizo que temieran lo peor…

El doctor quiso que Sakura saliera de la habitación para que ellos pudiesen hablar en privado pero Sasuke no se lo permitió.

-Cualquier cosa que me tenga que decir, ella lo puede oír -le dijo en un tono muy serio y decidido, el doctor supo que no haría que ella se fuese, por lo poco que conocía a Sasuke, sabia que era un chico realmente muy terco, esa era una de las principales razones de que estuviera ahí en ese momento, la terquedad.

Suspiro resignado.

-Vengo a darte los resultados de la operación –dijo el doctor actuando un tono de profunda indiferencia pero al mismo tiempo intentando no sonar tan frío y algo calido, un típico tono de doctor, cuando traía una mala noticia, Sakura lo sabia muy bien, también habia estudiado como ser sutil con las personas, esto solo logro que su miedo se acrecentara.

El doctor miro el brazo Izquierdo de Sasuke que estaba enyesado, Sakura también miro el brazo que se encontraba al otro lado del que ella estaba, mientras que Sasuke mantenía la vista fija en el doctor, intentando que continuase lo mas pronto posible.

-Logramos sacar la bala con éxito, no quedo rastro de ella. –el doctor pareció titubear un momento, no sabia como debía seguir- Pero… el nervio de tu brazo izquierdo, nervio que debo recordarte ya había sufrido un daño anterior, bueno esta segunda bala lo termino de destrozar por completo, intentamos corregir el daño lo mejor que pudimos pero realmente no fuimos de gran ayuda, no habia mucho que pudiésemos hacer –concluyo, en su tono se podía notar la pena que le causaba esto, ya no era la indiferencia de antes.

Sakura estaba en shock, quizá esto no debió haberle sorprendido tanto, ella era doctora y sabia que esto pasaría pero aun así no podía impedir que le doliera, era algo que ella no quería aceptar, lo peor de todo era que sentía que todo era su culpa, Sasuke se habia arriesgado por ella, solo para salvarla, era su culpa… su culpa…

Sasuke por su parte mantenía una expresión fría e indiferente, intentaba lo mas posible no reflejar ninguna emoción.

-¿Se puede hacer algo?, ¿Lo lograre mover? – le preguntó Sasuke de repente en un tono que, si bien era frío parecía apunto de quebrarse. Pelinegro tenia la vista fija en la ventana y no se movía ni un centímetro, parecía una verdadera estatua. Sakura sin embargo, mantenía la vista con ojos llorosos pegados en él, intentando descifrar sus expresiones, intentando saber que pasaba en este memento por la mente del chico.

-Entraras en terapia, ejercicios y tratamientos y quizás en algún tiempo más una nueva operación, haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para poder ayudarte, Sasuke.

Con respecto a el otro, para serte bien sincero, realmente dudo que puedas volver a tener una movilidad completa, es algo practicamente imposible, todo tendría que ver con la respuesta que tu nervio nos de al tratamiento pero no quiero darte falsas esperanzas es muy poco probable que esto pase, con suerte lograremos que vuelvas a mover los dedos y que un poco el brazo pero tampoco grandes hazañas, de verdad lamento no poder hacer mas, Sasuke - le dijo esto, lo miro en señal de disculpa y salio de la habitación velozmente.

Reino el silencio por largos minutos, Sakura no sabia que decir y si es que debía decir algo, Sasuke por su parte estaba como en su propio mundo, no pensaba mucho en lo que acababan de decirle, aun no le tomaba el peso real de la noticia, era algo que no quería aceptar, no quería aceptar lo que significaba no mover nunca mas su brazo izquierdo, no importaba tener que acostumbrarse a hacer todo con una mano, no importaba lo incomodo que fuera, el unico hecho que a él le importaba de esto era que acababan de quitarle lo mas importante para él…ya nunca más volvería a correr y eso le molestaba.

¡JAMÁS SE VOLVERÍA A MONTAR EN SU AUTO A ENORME VELOCIDAD! ¡Y CUANTO LE GUSTABA ESA SENSACION!, LA ADRENALINA… JAMÁS VOLVERIA A SENTIR ESO…

Sasuke no sintió que Sakura lo había abrazado y solo noto su presencia hasta que ella comenzó a hablar entre sollozos.

-Lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun, todo esto es mi culpa, lo siento mucho –se disculpo entre sollozos.

A Sasuke le tomo un tiempo comprender porque la chica se disculpaba, la miro arrogante y confundido, ella lo miro con pena, Sasuke pensó un poco hasta comprender el por que de sus disculpas. La miro seriamente.

-Sakura esto no es tu culpa, fue una decisión que yo tome, no seas tonta- le dijo en un extraño tono dulce y luego la abrazó.

-Pero Sasuke-kun tu lo hiciste por mi… -comenzó a decir pero Sasuke la interrumpio.

-Y lo hice por que quise además ten por seguro que lo volvería a hacer aunque supiera las consecuencias que me traería…. –le dijo, sonaba firme y decidido no habia rastro de mentira en su voz, aun así la culpa seguía en Sakura.

-Pero tu brazo… -Sakura no pudo continuar hablando, estaba desasido mal, ella sabia lo importante que era para Sasuke correr en auto y todo eso sumado a la perdida de Itachi, pensaba en el dolor que debía estar sintiendo él y ella comenzó a sentir ese dolor como si fuese suyo.

Sasuke le dijo que no se preocupara y la beso, luego callaron por momentos en los cuales simplemente se abrazaban, Sakura le entregaba todo el apoyo y el cariño que podía, Sasuke recibía todo esto en un profundo silencio, esa fortaleza que demostraba ante Sakura no era lo que de verdad sentía, por dentro estaba desmoronado, muchos de sus sueños se acababan de ir, pero él era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que se le notara, no sabia que haría de aquí en adelante con su vida; su vida era Sharingan y correr autos, lo unico bueno que tenia todo esto era que tenia de vuelta a Sakura, por fin volvía a tener a la chica que tanto amaba y que hacia que esto no fuese tan difícil como lo seria si ella no estuviese abrazada a él en este mismo instante, con ella a su lado las cosas eran mejores, él lo tenía mas que asumido a estas alturas, amaba a Sakura y la necesitaba mucho mas de lo que él se imaginaba y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir otra vez y menos en estos momentos.

-Sasuke yo te prometo que yo te daré todo mi apoyo, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo- soltó ella de repente rompiendo el silencio y luego lo abrazo muy calidamente, él se lo correspondió, era lo que necesitaba, a ella. Con ella a su lado podía superar cualquier cosas por mas difícil que fuese,

Sakura se mantuvo con él el resto de la tarde, entregándole su compañía y su apoyo; ya los rencores habian quedado atrás, ¿Qué más prueba necesitaba Sakura más que esto? Él le habia demostrado que la quería y con muchos puntos de sobra, ella no necesitaba más, él la quería y ella lo sabía, ¿Cómo no iba a quererla, amarla si por ella había dado lo mas importante para él?

_**Funeral**_

Tres días después salió del hospital con el brazo enyesado, ese mismo día era el funeral de su hermano, lo primero que pensó fue que se pondría, ¿acaso no se supone que a esto se tendría que ir vestido con algo mas formal y no simplemente con unos jeans y una camiseta roñosa? Claro que no, se ocupaba un traje. ¿De donde lo sacare? Fue su segunda pregunta, pero para esta también había una rápida respuesta, su novia. Sakura se había hecho cargo de todo con enorme eficiencia.

En la pieza de Sasuke sobre su cama se encontraba un traje negro con una camisa también negra, se ducho con mucho cuidado por el yeso y luego se vistió, Sakura era genial, el brazo izquierdo era mas ancho por el yeso.

Salio de su habitación, Sakura lo esperaba apoyada en la puerta de la Suya con una sonrisa calida pero apagada a la vez.

Ella tralla puesto un vestido negro simple strapless y un abrigo delgado encima, después de todo era invierno y hacia bastante frío, se tomaron de la mano y bajaron lentamente las escaleras.

Abajo Kakashi quien traía un traje negro igual al de Sasuke junto con Jenny quien vestía de negro pero no un vestido si no que unos pantalones de tela y una blusa, ambos esperaban a la pareja tomados de la mano, sin decir ninguna palabra las dos parejas salieron de la casa en absoluto silencio, se montaron al auto, Kakashi conducía y fueron al cementerio.

El ambiente era muy triste para todos y aunque nunca nadie se hubiese imaginado esto, todo Sharingan estaba presente en el funeral de un Akatsuki, hecho sin precedencia, otros Akatsukis también se encontraban ahí, pero habian decidido dejar las peleas de lado, ellos no venían a ver a un Akatsuki, venían a ver al hermano de su amigo, los Akatsuki venían a ver a su amigo y no importaban los Sharingan, no ahora.

Sharingan se encontraba ahí en su mayoría para apoyar a Sasuke, aunque también lo hacían a modo de agradecimiento, después de todo Itachi habia salvado a su amigo y esta era la forma que tenían de agradecerlo.

Mientras enterraban a su hermano Sakura lo abrazaba fuertemente, el mantenia la vista perdida y no queria enfocar su vista en el ataud de su hermano, no lo queria ver, le doleria demasiado.

Cuando todo había pasado, sus amigos le brindaron su apoyo completamente y él aunque no les dijo nada verval se los agradecio mucho y ellos lo sabian despues de todo ellos lo conocian y sabian lo que sentia sin tener que expresar palabras.

_**[Sasuke Pov´s]**_

_Nunca pensé que las cosas terminarían de este modo, sin mi hermano y sin mi brazo, no puedo negar que me duele mucho la perdida de Itachi, lo que mas me duele es pensar que quizá si el no hubiera muerto hubiéramos podido ser hermanos, me duele pensar que pudimos ser grandes hermanos pero que nuestros orgullos siempre fueron mas._

_Lo irónico de todo es que siempre el orgullo termina calándome todo, por su culpa perdí a Sakura una vez y me alegue de mi hermano, aunque por eso no me puedo culpar, se que el que se equivoco fue él y por eso aun sigo molesto con él, me abandono y por eso no pudimos ser los hermanos que hubiésemos podido ser._

_Ahora lo que debo hacer es enfocarme en la terapia de mi brazo, intentare lo mas que pueda mejorar esto de que no puedo moverlo, aunque si no puedo hacerlo supongo que tendré que seguir adelante, aunque no se como lo haré, no se como lo conseguiré pero de algún modo saldré adelante con Sakura siempre a mi lado, por que eso es seguro no voy a permitir que ella se aleje de mi otra vez no lo podría permitir._

_Bueno las cosas deben seguir su curso no mas, es lo unico que puedo hacer, que las cosas pasen y ya, aun no se desde cuando comencé a pensar de este modo, sin calcular todo lo que pasa en mi vida y estoy seguro que así es mucho mejor…_

_**[Fin Sasuke Pov´s]**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dejense Reviews bonitos y lamento qe sean tan cortos pero es lo que hay no mas =D! Dejensee Revieeees Please =D!  
**_


	24. Epilogo

**_bueno he aqui el ultimo capitulo de mi fic, les quiero dar las gracias por todo su gran apoyo, por todos sus reviews, que mucho que me han gustado, volvere pronto, solo debo decidirme en que proyecto me voy a enfocar para poder realizarlo de buena forma =D!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_** .:.:Epilogo:.:.**_

_**1 Año después…**_

El rugido de un motor se escullaba por todo Tokio, cada vez resonaba mas y mas fuerte, a eso se sumaba todo el enorme griterío que mantenían los presentes, esta noche había mucha mas que gente que normalmente, este no era un día común después de todo.

Temari se coloco en medio de ambos autos, uno verde fosforescente con graffiti´s por todas partes y otro auto negro, negro profundo con llamaradas azules por los costados.

-¡¡3, 2, 1, YA!! –gritó Temari y ambos autos arrancaron a toda velocidad, se notaba que ambos corredores eran muy experimentados, pero se notaba la supremacía de uno de ellos en todo momento, desde el principio de la carrera, cuando llegaron al punto de la carrera en el que debían dar la vuelta el auto negro tomo la delantera ágilmente y se posiciono varios metros adelante que su competidor.

Cuando había tomado una mediana ventaja, decidió hacerla aun mas grande, de un momento a otro, la velocidad del auto aumento enormemente, llegando rápidamente a la meta, en la cual giro bruscamente dejando el auto cruzado en la calle.

Todos gritaban y chillaban llenos de emoción y excitación, esta había sido una gran carrera, realmente muy buena, como en bastante tiempo no se veía por las calles de Tokio.

Esto significaba una nueva victoria para Sharingan, desde hacía ya un año muchas bandas emergentes habian querido ocupar el lugar que tenía Akatsuki, quienes luego de la muerte de Itachi no habían vuelo jamás a aparecerse por esos lugares, muchos habían intentado hacer lo que hacia Akatsuki, intentar hacerle la competencia a Sharingan, pero a ninguno le funcionaba, Sharingan los destruía y desterraban antes de que bajaran si quiera de sus autos.

Este era uno de esos momentos, nuevos corredores habían llegado y esta era una carrera a muerte súbita, para ahorrarse todo la molestia de vencerlos uno por uno, por ello escogieron a uno de sus mejores corredores.

Todos los aliados de Sharingan gritaban por la excitación del triunfo.

La puerta del conductor del auto negro se abrió y bajo el muy orgulloso conductor. Vestía zapatillas de lona y vaqueros ajustados negros, también traía puesta una playera azul con una calavera en medio enrollada en cadenas, una sonrisa arrogante estaba implantada en su rostro, como de costumbre pero esta vez aun más, estaba realmente muy feliz, había vuelto a hacer lo que mas amaba… correr autos a velocidades incalculables.

Naruto se acerco a él.

-Hey Teme, ¿Qué tal el auto?- le preguntó mirando muy orgulloso el auto, su mas reciente creación y de la cual estaba completamente satisfecho.

-Hmnp, es perfecto… -le dijo satisfecho, Naruto estaba mas que emocionado, no era cosa de todos los días que Sasuke Uchiha aceptara lo bueno que era un auto, incluso mas de alguna vez le rechazo a Naruto mas de un auto por no encontrarlo lo "suficientemente bueno" por eso estaba tan feliz, por que le inflaba el pecho ver lo complacido que estaba Sasuke con SU propia creación.

Es que ni siquiera el mismo Sasuke podía negarlo, ese auto era una exquisitez, era algo como nada en el mundo, de verdad Naruto se había lucido con ese auto, definitivamente era su mejor creación.

Sakura se acerco a su novio y lo beso efusivamente, estaba realmente muy feliz, Sasuke llevaba un año en terapia supervisado por Sakura, ambos habían trabajado mucho para mejorar sus movimientos y aunque en un principio fue muy complejo y doloroso aunque Sasuke cada vez tenia mejores resultados.

También habian hecho que el manejara y tuviera mas destreza con la mano derecha, cosa compleja por que él era zurdo y aunque en un principio no se le daba muy bien después se acostumbro a usar la mano derecha sin ningún problema.

Esta era la primera vez que Sasuke corría en todo un año y en su cara se podía notar la felicidad y emoción que esto le causaba,

Todo el tratamiento habia sido muy duro para él, su gran orgullo habia hecho que le costara mucho aceptar que necesitaba ayuda, para cosas tan simples como comer solo, no tenia destreza en su mano derecha y le costaba tomar los alimentos, le costaba algo vestirse y se sentía bastante torpe, la gran ayuda fue que Sakura se mantuvo siempre a su lado, aunque él anduviese en ocasiones con un humor peor del que acostumbraba tener, ella siempre supo tratarlo y entenderlo, entendía que todo esto era realmente muy frustrante para él.

-¿Tuviste alguna molestia?, ¿Te dolió mucho? – pregunto ella en un tono preocupado.

-Menos de los que creí… -le contesto el muy calmado, moviendo un poco el brazo para que no perdiera el movimiento o se le acalambraría.

-Kakashi llamó… -le comento ella.

-¿Cuándo llega? –le preguntó mientras le pasaba el brazo derecho por la cintura y la abrazaba, Sakura río de tan solo pensar en lo que había hablado con Kakashi.

-El lunes, fue muy divertido oírlo, le carga América o mas bien todas esas alfombras que tuvo que cruzar junto con Jenny, tanto flash lo tiene mas que arto –le contó divertida, el también se imagino lo que estaba viviendo Kakashi y le parecía muy divertido aunque al contrario de su novia él jamás seria tan expresivo como ella lo estaba siendo.

Era muy cómico imaginarse a Kakashi de traje y cruzando una alfombra roja, considerando el hecho de que siempre lo encontró estupido y sin sentido, jamás tuvo el más mínimo interés por esas cosas, a nadie se les imaginaba que ahora estaría cruzando esas detestadas alfombras junto con su amada Jenny.

Kakashi y Jenny se habían ido a Estados Unidos por trabajo que tenía ella en ese continente y como era más tiempo del que comúnmente se iba Kakashi había decidido acompañarla.

Lo unico malo para él era que habian tenido que asistir a muchos premios musicales en los cuales a Jenny le habia ido muy bien por su labor como compositora. Ahora volvían a Tokio después de alrededor de un mes en Estados Unidos.

Todo este año había sido extremadamente tranquilo y calmado, sin mucha accion que digamos, el hecho de que Akatsuki no se allá vuelto a aparecer hizo que todo fuera mucho mas aburrido, no habia nadie con quien pelear.

Naruto y Hinata seguían juntos y habían dado una de las mas grandes sorpresas, esperaban un bebe, cuando dieron a conocer la noticia fue muy sorprendente para todos, Sakura y Sasuke serian los padrinos de ese niño que nacería dentro de un mes mas o menos. A ambos chicos –aunque Sasuke jamás lo admitiría- les había emocionado mucho por la petición de sus amigos y habian aceptado inmediatamente y sin pensárselo mucho.

Shikamaru había comenzado a salir con Temari y se llevaban muy bien, Neji salía con una chica llamada Ten-ten, el resto de Sharingan seguía igual, Kiba igual de mujeriego, Gaara igual de serio y todos igual de unidos que siempre, no habían cambado nada en su amistad, quizás simplemente se habian unido aun mas que antes.

Una chica llego clamando ser la mejor de todas las mujeres en lo que respectaba a correr autos, Sakura se largo a reír estrepitosamente y luego se puso muy seria y la miro a los ojos con profunda arrogancia.

-Niña ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices por que aquí la mejor corredora es otra –dijo apuntándose a ella misma con arrogancia.

La chica la reto a una carrera, Sakura por supuesto acepto y compitieron, claro que la pelirosa seguía con el mismo talento de siempre y la venció mas que rápido y por una ventaja que hacia sentir lastima por la pobre chica, quien cuando perdió llamo a su hermano mayor, al parecer era una niñita mimada y su hermano era un gigante bruto que se puso frente a Sakura con petulancia, parecía querer golpearla por el simple ello de haberle ganado a su hermanita menor.

Se puso frente a Sakura, el resto de los chicos aparecieron de la nada y se pusieron tras de Sakura para protegerla, miraban al chico con aires de grandeza.

-¿Algún problema? –le pregunto Sasuke en un tono que parecía inocente pero que escondía un ferviente tono amenazador.

-¿Se te perdió algo?-le pregunto Kiba en un tono muy similar al de Sasuke.

-¿Quiénes se creen ustedes que son? –les pregunto mirándolos como si fuesen poca cosa, esto los molesto mas que nada en el mundo, nadie pero absolutamente nadie le hacia un desaire a Sharingan o los miraba como el los habia hecho.

-Somos… Sharingan –le contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa, para el pobre chico todo se fue a negro…

Al otro día Sasuke y Sakura caminaban por un hermoso parque tomados de la mano.

-¿No creen que ayer se les paso la mano con ese chico? –pregunto ella, no como regaño ni nada, pero aun así le molestaba un poco que se comportaran de forma tan bruta.

-Para nada, incluso aun creo que debíamos haberle golpeado un poco mas, se merecía mas de lo que le dimos –le contesto algo molesto y con desprecio para con el chico, Sakura negó con la cabeza con frustración.

-¡¡Mas!! Le rompieron la pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo, además de unas dos o tres costillas… quizá incluso le rompieron algo mas… -le dijo ella, Sasuke se encogió de hombros, ella resoplo con frustración, sus amigos nunca cambiarían serian siempre igual de brutos.

Siguieron caminado y hablando de trivialidades, cuando algo ocupo la mente de Sakura.

-¿No te parece hermoso que Hinata y Naruto vallan a ser papas? – le preguntó ella emocionada.

-Me da pena el pobre niño – dijo con desolación, ella lo miro confundida y sin comprender lo que Sasuke había querido decir- ¡Con un papá como Naruto me da pena el como se vera su vida! ¡¡Nadie puede llegar a ser alguien cuerdo en la vida con el como padre!! ¡¡El niño terminara yendo a un psicólogo a los tres años!! – le dijo con un tono extremadamente alarmado.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse ante el tono de Sasuke, se notaba realmente preocupado por el que se convertiría en su ahijado, después de todo tenia que cuidarlo.

Sakura seguía riendo y Sasuke la miro con el ceño fruncido, odiaba que se rieran de él y ella lo sabía.

-Lo siento, es que es demasiado extraño tu forma de hablar para con el bebe

-Es obvio –ella lo mira sin comprender- Soy el padrino de ese niño y no pienso permitir que se convierta en algo tan extraño como su padre –le dice en un tono muy serio, si ella antes se estaba riendo ahora estaba que moría de la risa, ya no aguantaba.

Sasuke la miraba con el ceño fruncido, él se estaba tomando esto muy en serio y ella lo unico que hacia era reírse, Sakura noto la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella e intento calmarse pero le costaba mucho.

-Lo siento… es que… Te veías tan cómico… -le dijo ella entre risas, el volteo la cara para que ella no notase el sonrojo que habia aparecido en sus mejillas por que se había dado cuenta de su notoria preocupación por el que seria el bebe de Naruto.

Aparte que también se habia enojado un poco con la pelirosa por burlarse de él de una forma tan descarada, ella se dio cuenta de que él se habia molestado, tampoco estaba bien que ella se riera de él cuando el pelinegro solo se estaba expresando.

Sakura lo abrazo y lo busco para besarlo, pero este se echaba para atrás, impidiéndole besarlo, su expresión era como la de un niño pequeño al cual habian molestado, esto volvió a darle risa a Sakura pero supo reprimirse.

-Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun –le llamaba pero este no le hablaba y se corría de Sakura, esta suspiro con resignación- Sasuke-kun, lo siento, pero es que me gusta mucho cuando te comportas de ese modo tan humano –le dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Entonces si te gusta por que te burlas? –le pregunto él como niño pequeño con el ceño fruncido.

-Por que te veías tan lindo y tan cómico, ya Sasuke-kun no te enojes, ¿si? –le pregunto ella con cara de niña tierna y Sasuke fue incapaz de resistirse a esa carita, no podía enojarse cuando le ponía esa cara, simplemente se le paso de inmediato y la beso con mucha ternura.

-Te convertirás en un padre genial para nuestros hijos… -le dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa, el le devolvió la sonrisa y continuaron caminando, luego ella se adelanto para ir a comprar unos helados y Sasuke comenzó a pensar un poco y recién caía en la cuenta de algo.

¿Sakura habia dicho nuestros hijos? Eso significaba que ella quería tener hijos, ¡¡¡¿¿¿HIJOS???!!! ¡¡¡EL NO QUERÍA HIJOS, POR LO MENOS NO ANTES DE…UNOS 15 AÑOS MAS ADELANTE…NO AHORA!!!

Sasuke estaba como en shock, no podía creer lo que había oído, estaba entrando en un estado de trauma emocional gigantesco.

De pronto vio como Sakura volvía hasta donde se encontraba él con un helado de chocolate, se veía realmente muy feliz.

-Sakura, ¿Tu quieres tener hijos muy pronto? –le pregunto nervioso cuando ella volvió.

-Pues claro –le contesto ella tranquilamente, el trago saliva.

-¿Cuántos?

-Pues no se… -se tomo la barbilla en modo pensante- Unos 5 o 6…quizá mas… -dijo ella tranquila comiendo su helado.

¡¡¿¿ 5 O 6, TANTOOOOOOOS??!!

Sasuke estaba como en shock… Sakura comenzó a caminar y él la detuvo. La miraba extremadamente serio.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? –le pregunto ella algo preocupada por la seria expresión del chico.-

-Sakura tendremos a lo máximo 3 hijos, ¿entendido? –aclaro él bastante firme, Sakura tardo en comprender y luego se rió un poquito.

-Claro que si Sasuke-kun, 3 –le dijo ella y el sonrió arrogante- 3 por ahora…

Le dijo y comenzó a caminar adelante, a Sasuke le costo entender esto.

-¡Hey no Sakura, 3 por siempre, solo 3! ¡No tendré ni un enano mas!... –le gritó el para luego alcanzarla, ella volteo y lo beso.

Aunque el quisiese tres, ella lo convencería de lo contrario, pero tenian mucho tiempo para pensar en cuantos hijos tendrian…aunque algo estaba claro, ella quería artos…

_** ......Fin…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Espero que les alla gustado y que me dejen sus reviews comentando qe tal me qedo mi ultimo cap =D! acepo todo tipo de comentarios, ADIOS PERO NO POR MUCHO TIEMPO xD  
**_


End file.
